


Stranded

by babs, DennyJ



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, forgiveallmedicalinaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyJ/pseuds/DennyJ
Summary: Banished to another planet, SG1 needs to adapt to new circumstances.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally published in a zine way back in 2009. This is the first time it's been posted anywhere else.

"Banished." That was the pronouncement as SG-1 was pushed through the Stargate on P7S-777. There had been no trial-Daniel wasn't even sure there had been a crime other than that of being different. All he remembered was a sting in his arm and being shoved roughly forward and now the feel of something scratchy under his cheek.

 

"Jack? Sam? Teal'c?" He wanted to push himself up but he had no energy except to turn his head to one side.

"Daniel?" That was Sam's voice. He heard a cough to his left-that apparently was Jack and then finally Teal'c said, "DanielJackson."

 

"Everyone okay? Other than feeling like they've been chewed up and thrown up that is?" Jack asked.

 

Daniel got to a sitting position and observed his teammates doing the same.  
"I'm fine," Daniel said and took a deep breath. He was relieved to hear the others report the same.

 

"So, anyone have any ideas of where we are? Because it doesn't look like they decided to send us back home." Jack gestured widely.

 

They had nothing. The natives of P7S-777 had taken their packs and their weapons. Their clothing had been replaced by rough shapeless robes and, much to Daniel's dismay, even their boots and socks were gone. Daniel finally took a look at their surroundings. They were sitting in a field, the grass stubbled and brown as if there hadn't been rain in a long time. There were trees not too far off and in the distance a haze that might have been mountains. 

"I think I see a road." Daniel pointed in the direction of the trees.

 

"Sir," Sam said. Daniel didn't like the sound of her voice. She sounded scared. Daniel put his hand to his thigh automatically, only to realize he had no weapon.

 

"Carter?"

 

Daniel looked in her direction. She was standing and pointing at the Stargate. And then he realized why she'd reacted the way she did. There was no DHD beside it.  
It was inane, but the only word that came to his mind was "Uh oh".

 

* * * *

 

The robes itched and in the heat of the direct overhead sun, were hot. Daniel was thirsty but there wasn't any water to be had. He was hungry, too, but he kept telling himself he wasn't. It wasn't like he was going to starve to death in the next hour or so. But he dreamed of a tall glass of ice water, condensation dripping down its sides and feeling slick beneath his fingers. Their first order of business was survival,  
Daniel knew. Right now they needed water and shelter and to find out where they were. Getting home could come later. Maybe this world had another Stargate and maybe there was a DHD somewhere, just not here.

 

"Here it is," Jack said as they crested a large rock-strewn hill. 

There was a road-black like the ones at home with a silvery painted line running along the side of it. It stretched as far as they could see in both directions, curving gently into the distance if Daniel looked right, straight if he looked left.

 

"The only question is which way do we go?" Daniel asked.

 

"Roads lead somewhere," Teal'c said. "No matter which way one travels."

 

That was true. Maybe it didn't matter which way they chose. Daniel frowned as they started down the hill, Jack in the lead. There was a sign near the road written in a  
language he couldn't immediately translate although he thought he should be able to. The meaning registered even as the ground shook beneath them. 

"Danger!" he shouted as dirt and rocks began to slide underneath their feet. He was falling, falling and he saw Jack flung in the air as one of the boulders exploded beside him.

* * * *

 

Daniel raised an arm to bat away the offending insect at his face only to have it caught by someone.

 

"No," an unfamiliar voice said. "Leave it be."

 

He opened his eyes and stared up at a man who was holding what looked like an IV bag high in one hand.

 

"You are awake. That is good," the man said. 

Daniel frowned at him, wondering why there was such a  
loud thumping noise vibrating through his body. 

"Do you understand me?" the man asked.

 

Daniel nodded. "I...where...what..."

 

"You and your companions were injured. We are transporting you to the medical facility in Tretuaret. You are not badly injured. A broken wrist easily set."

 

"Transport?" Daniel asked, his mind sluggishly processing what the man was saying.

 

"We are using air transport. It is the fastest available."

 

Daniel turned his head trying to see Jack and the others. "My friends. Are my friends here?"

 

"They are. The woman still sleeps although she breathes easily. Your dark-skinned friend insists he is not injured."

 

"What about Jack? Um, the man with gray hair?" Daniel could hear talking behind him, urgent talking that scared him.

 

"The medical facility in Tretuaret is the best in Leuwaaria. He will survive."

 

Oh God. That didn't sound good. Daniel felt sick. The man holding the bag must have realized it because he said something to someone else and Daniel found himself turned on his side while someone held a basin under his mouth as he threw up.

* * * *

 

"Teal'c?" Daniel looked up from the gurney as he heard familiar footsteps. He'd been lying in this room with white walls and a white ceiling for what seemed like hours although he doubted it had been that long.

 

"Yes, DanielJackson. I am here."

 

"Are you okay? What about Sam? Or Jack?" Daniel was aware, on some level, that they’d been transported to some type of motorized vehiclefor the next leg of their journey, but whatever had been pumped into his IV had been strong enough to skew not only his sense of time, but also his awareness of his surroundings.

 

"I am indeed well, DanielJackson. I have not seen MajorCarter or O'Neill since our arrival."

 

"Help me up," Daniel said, pushing down with one hand and grunting from the effort. His left arm was in a sling but the residual effects of the IV were dulling any pain he should be experiencing.

 

"I do not know if that is wise."

 

"Please." Daniel needed to sit up, to feel less helpless.

 

Teal'c complied, his warm hands helping to steady him as he sat up.

 

"Hello," someone said-a tall dark-haired, green-eyed man who appeared at the doorway. He was dressed all in green, and Daniel wondered if that was the color doctors wore on this world. "I am Physician Ober,"the man announced as he approached. "They said you were found in the Wastelands. That you came  
through the Great Circle and are Outlanders."

 

Daniel nodded slowly, not sure of what he should be doing. Were these people in league with the natives who'd thrown them through the gate? But that would be impossible because there was no DHD on this planet. Then again, this was SG-1 and impossible was part of their job description.

 

"Yes," Daniel said as he came to a decision. "We were sent here."

 

"You must not fear us," Physician Ober said. "We do not harm those sent to us." He reached towards the knot on the sling. Daniel saw Teal'c stiffen, ready to stop Ober if he hurt Daniel. "The seeing rays showed you have broken your arm," Ober continued in his slow manner of speech. It was almost as if he thought  
Daniel was slow-witted. "We will need to put it in plaster until the bones mend."  
Ober walked to the door and said something to someone outside. Another man and woman came in, dressed in a lighter shade of green. Daniel wondered if they were nurses. 

He was eased back down onto the gurney. Teal'c stood at his right side, one hand on Daniel's shoulder. There was a pinprick in his leftnarm. Ober and the others talked in low tones but other than a slight tugging, Daniel felt nothing. He began to drift, wondering if there had been a sedative in that shot, and realized he hadn’t asked about Jack and Sam. Despite his best intentions, he closed his eyes and felt himself float in a haze.

 

* * * *

"And you must not use the arm until we remove the plaster," Ober said.

 

Once again, Daniel felt as though he was being spoken to as if he was a child. He nodded at the physician and tilted his head to one side. These people still hadn't discovered anything similar to fiberglass and the plaster cast was heavy. Even his elbow had been immobilized and the sling pulled on his neck muscles.

 

"Sir," Daniel called when Ober turned to leave. "Our friends. The others who were brought with us. Is there anyway we can find out how they are doing?"

 

"Benna will show you to a waiting area. I will inform the staff you are there."

 

"Thank you," Daniel said. He stood with Teal'c's assistance and followed the woman who'd helped the doctor to a waiting room that could have passed for any back home except for the lack of old magazines and stale coffee. An old woman and man looked at them curiously and whispered to each other before getting up and moving a slight distance away.

 

"That's curious," Daniel said in a very low voice. "I wonder why..." He was interrupted by the sight of another man in green headed their way.

 

Daniel stood in anticipation of being acknowledged but the physician walked past them without a glance and headed straight to the elderly couple. He spoke to them quietly and they both smiled as he led them back down the hall.

 

"It may be beneficial for you to use this time to rest, DanielJackson, I will stand guard and alert you to any physician's approach."

 

Daniel felt tears sting at his eyes as he sat back down-most likely a combination of whatever drugs were still in his system and the anxiety he felt about Jack and Sam's conditions.

 

"I will not desert you," Teal'c said as he sat down beside Daniel. "I will remain."

 

He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he closed his eyes and did his best to rest.

 

* * * *

 

"DanielJackson," Teal'c's voice was low in his ear.

 

He woke instantly and looked about in surprise when he saw the lights were much dimmer than they'd been earlier. Two physicians were headed towards them and Daniel couldn't help surveying the room to see if they might be coming to speak to someone else.

 

"You are the Outlanders?" one of them said-a woman with her hair pulled back in a bun so tight the skin by her eyes was slightly stretched.

 

"If you mean that we came through the Stargate, um, the Great Circle, then yes, we are Outlanders," Daniel said, surprised his voice sounded so steady.

 

"Both of your companions are resting comfortably," the woman continued. She didn't, Daniel noticed, offer her name. "The female underwent surgery to repair some internal damage. Her spleen was damaged  
as was a kidney. She also has a concussion and is slightly confused. However, she should recover fully and enjoy health."

 

Daniel felt Teal'c put a hand to his shoulder, a quiet show of strength and solidarity.  
"Sam, her name is Sam," Daniel said, inane though it sounded. "What about Jack? Our other companion?"

 

The two physicians exchanged glances and although it filled Daniel with dread, he kept his expression neutral. It appeared the people of Leuwaaria prescribed to the stiff upper lip philosophy. The man nodded to the woman and she folded her hands in front of her stomach.

 

"Since you are Outlanders, I will assume you could not read our signs warning of the dangers of approaching the road. Mines were placed there a long, long time ago. It appears you and your companions were unfortunate to set one or more of them off. Your male companion is the most severely injured. His back was injured and he is unable to move his lower extremities. The damage sustained is permanent. "

 

"My God," Daniel whispered. It was almost too much to take in. Surely he'd heard her wrong. Jack was paralyzed? "We need to get home," he said. Maybe if they could get home, Jack would...this all wouldn't be real.

 

"Home?" the male physician asked, his tone almost derisive. "Leuwaaria is your home now. For those who come through the Great Circle, there is no return." He frowned slightly and motioned for the woman to step away. "I must apologize for the abruptness of my colleague. She is an excellent physician but her  
ways with Outlanders is sometimes rough. You and your companions will find a home among us. We do not turn those who come to us away as do others. We believe your friend will survive his injury and tomorrow one of our people who helps Outlanders resettle will discuss with you what will happen next." He smiled at them paternally. "Your friends are both still unconscious but I will allow you to see them if you wish."

 

"We wish," Teal'c said when Daniel found he couldn't make a sound.

 

They followed the male doctor down the dim hall. A few people dressed in the lighter green watched them pass but made no other acknowledgment of their passage. The physician stopped at double doors that opened into what Daniel remembered seeing in history books-an open ward, they'd called them. As they entered the ward, the smell of antiseptic stung his nose. There were other people there, not many,  
but nurses stood by more than one bed, taking pulses, recording information. There were none of the high tech gadgets Daniel was used to seeing even in a doctor's office back home and, although he knew little of medicine, it could be these people weren't as far advanced medically as those on Earth. Maybe if they'd been able to get home, Jack would have been able to be treated. Maybe...Daniel stopped himself  
from going down that path. It would be unproductive and wouldn't change the reality of now.

 

"Your friends are here." The doctor pointed to a small area blocked off by curtains, which he pushed aside, then closed behind them. A nurse looked up curiously as they were led to two beds. "I will leave you. Renia," he pointed towards the nurse, "can answer any further questions you have. As long as you remain out of the way, you are welcome to stay with your friends this night."

 

Daniel sat down on one of the chairs between Jack and Sam's beds. He turned to Sam first. Her face was pale-it always was when she underwent surgery or got ill. He guessed it was because of how fair she was. There was a bruise around her left eye, making her skin look even paler.

 

"Hey, Sam," Daniel whispered. He placed his good hand on top of one of hers.. She didn't respond to his voice, but he wasn't surprised. "I want you to know that Teal'c and I are going to make sure you stay safe. No one is going to hurt you." He bent closer and spoke directly in her ear. "And we will get home. I promise you that. I don't know how or when, but I will get us home."

 

Across the bed, Teal'c took Sam's other hand, her fingers nearly engulfed by his large hand. He looked across the bed at Daniel and nodded before closing his eyes. Daniel wondered how Teal'c could kel-noreem in a place like this, but then, maybe, there was no place one needed to meditate more than in a place of despair.

 

Daniel turned in his chair to look at Jack, something he both feared and needed. Jack was hooked up to various tubes, an oxygen mask covered his lower face, and medication dripped into his left arm. There was no apparent sign of such a debilitating injury.

 

"I'm here, Jack," Daniel said and he squeezed Jack's hand, hoping that somewhere in the depths of drugged sleep, Jack would know he was there. "I'm here. I won't leave. And I promise you I will find a way for us to get home."

 

There had to be a way off this world, Daniel thought. Sam would need support and care as she recovered, and Jack...God, Daniel didn't know how Jack would deal with things when he finally awoke. He hoped this world had some sort of physical therapy. Maybe with help Jack would regain movement, be able to walk. They'd make it, they'd survive. Daniel would do anything to make sure that happened. 

With his uninjured hand, Daniel gently tugged on the knot of the sling resting on his neck. Whatever he’d been given was wearing off by leaps and bounds. He shifted in the chair, trying to find some sort of comfortable position on a chair that wasn’t built for any type of comfort.

 

“DanielJackson, are you all right?”

 

No, he really wasn’t, but for now this wasn’t about him at all, but about the two people he and Teal’c were keeping watch over.

 

* * * *

 

"What is her name?"  
The nurse spoke very softly but still, Daniel was startled out of his doze. He looked up at her blearily, his hand cradling his broken wrist.

 

"Sam. Her name is Sam." He moved his hand to Jack’s shoulder, gave a gentle squeeze, then stood, mmediately regretting the movement as his vision slightly grayed. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd had something to eat. No one at the hospital seemed to deem it important and Daniel had been worried about the others.

 

"Physician Mikel wants me to attempt to rouse her." The nurse, Renia, Daniel remembered the doctor saying hours ago, said. She looked at Daniel and smiled. "I will get you some food after I finish checking your companions."

 

"Thank you." Daniel bowed his head slightly. Everything seemed upside down and overwhelming and the small kindness touched him deeply.

 

She went to Sam's side, calling her name in the same quiet voice she'd used to waken Daniel.

 

Sam opened her eyes and looked at them. "Janet?"

 

"This is Renia," Daniel said when the nurse looked at him in confusion. "Sam, you're in a hospital. You've had an operation."

 

"Operation?" Sam asked and then drew in a larger breath as memory hit her. "Daniel! Teal'c? Colonel O'Neill? Where are they?"

 

"Jack's in the bed next to you, sleeping," Daniel said, but he didn't move so that she could see Jack for herself. She needed to focus on her own healing before she could worry about someone else's. There would be time enough to get everyone home when Jack and Sam were healthy again. A pang hit Daniel as he thought of the altered states his friends would find themselves in.

 

The simple explanation seemed to suit Sam. She nodded. Daniel pointed to Sam's left. "Teal'c's right there." The conversation must have been enough to bring Teal'c out of his kel-no-reem. 

Sam smiled at both of them and then frowned. "Operation?"

 

Daniel looked at Renia and Teal'c. He didn't know what to say-what was the right thing. But Renia evidently did.

 

"The physicians needed to repair damage to your spleen and your kidney. You will recover fully and be able to lead a life much as you did before."

 

Sam closed her eyes and turned her head. Daniel didn't know if it was the remainder of the anesthesia or the concussion or just the overwhelming sense of being out of place.

 

Teal'c placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and leaned close to her. "You must rest, MajorCarter. I will remain with you."

 

Sam nodded although her eyes remained closed. Daniel reached out and wiped away the tears that were falling. 

"Sam," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

 

A groan behind him made him turn. Jack was moving restlessly and moaning.

 

"His name is Jack?" Renia asked.

 

Daniel nodded and swallowed the huge lump that threatened to choke him. "Don't touch him," he warned the nurse. "He...he might fight you." Although Daniel didn't know if Jack, in his condition, would try to harm the nurse. He didn't even know if Jack could.

 

Stepping around her, he leaned in close. "It's Daniel," he said in a low, soothing voice. "Jack, it's Daniel and we're in a hospital. You've been injured. We just want to help you."

 

Much to his surprise, Jack opened his eyes. Daniel hadn't expected that-had thought the medication in Jack's system would have kept him unconscious longer.

 

"Dan..." Jack said. "Hurt?"

 

"You're hurt, yes," Daniel repeated. "But the rest of us are okay," he said quickly when Jack opened his mouth again.

 

"Good." Jack closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Wha...happ..."

 

"We triggered some mines," Daniel explained. He hoped against hope that Jack wouldn't ask anymore, that the sedatives would pull him back under.

 

"Um. Okay," Jack said in a drowsy voice. "Everyone?"

 

"Your female companion is recovering from surgery to her abdomen. You have sustained an injury to your spine and no longer have the use of your legs," Renia said.

 

Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered, his voice rough with anger.

 

"I do not know the ways of Outlanders, but the way of the Leuwaaria is this: We believe in telling a person the truth of his condition. There is no necessity of pretending a condition does not exist. Your companion must face his new reality." She pulled away from Daniel, surprising him by her strength and  
once again leaned close to Jack. "You were in surgery to remove some of the shrapnel. But you must not give up. You will be rehabilitated  
so you can make yourself useful among our people." She finished and looked back at Daniel before adjusting one of the lines giving Jack needed medicines. "I will return to bring you food." She walked away and Daniel stared after her as she left.

 

"Daniel?" Jack asked and Daniel's attention was drawn back to him, where it needed to be.

 

"I'm here," Daniel said, taking Jack's left hand in his.

 

Jack looked lost; something Daniel couldn't remember ever seeing in his friend.  
"True? Is it true?"

 

"Yes, Jack. It's true." Daniel whispered the words. Damn the Leuwaarians and their so-called bedside manner.

 

"Okay," Jack said and closed his eyes. Daniel hoped the drugs in Jack's system would allow him peaceful rest.

* * * *

 

"You will need to come with me."

 

Daniel looked up in surprise at the young man standing at the foot of Jack's bed. "Come with you? My friend—"

 

"Your companion is sleeping," the young man said. "As is the woman. As Outlanders you must be given information about Leuwaaria. We will discuss your resettlement among our people."

 

"I don't want to leave them." Daniel glanced down at Jack. He didn't want either of his friends to wake up in this hospital and not see a friendly face.

 

"They will be cared for in your absence. We do not deny care to any Outlander. You will be allowed to return later in the day. Because of the severity of your companions' conditions you were allowed to remain the night. However, this is a new day and their conditions have stabilized. A normal routine must now be established."

 

Daniel thought of arguing further and then hesitated. At this point, SG-1 was at the mercy and grace of the Leuwaarians. If they were to have any hope at all of returning to Earth, it would be best to not antagonize their hosts who, after all, had saved both Sam's and Jack's lives.

 

"I understand," Daniel said, bowing his head. "But I'd like to tell them both where we're going."

 

"It is permissible," the man said and stepped a few feet away.

 

"Jack," Daniel called, brushing his fingers over Jack's cheek. "Wake up."

 

"Huh?" It took a few moments but Jack opened his eyes and looked at Daniel blearily. "Daniel?"

 

"Teal'c and I need to leave for a bit but we'll be back later. I promise." He waited a moment while Jack blinked. "Do you understand?"

 

"Be back?" Jack asked. 

 

"Yes. As soon as they allow it," Daniel said. He bent close to Jack and placed a kiss on his friend's forehead and then pulled away in surprise. But Jack didn't seem to care.

 

"Watch them," Jack warned in a whisper.

 

"We will."

 

Behind him, he could hear Teal'c speaking to Sam in a quiet voice.

 

"I am ready, DanielJackson." Teal'c informed him.  
Daniel nodded and smiled at Jack, wishing he felt as confident as the smile portrayed.

 

* * * *  
They followed the man through the hospital. People stared at them and Daniel was sure the clothes they'd been given - simple gray tunics and matching gray pants - were something reserved for charity cases. There had been more than a few looks of disdain. No one spoke to them, not even their guide. They stepped through doors that opened automatically and stood on a busy sidewalk. Once again there  
were the stares and this time as they walked down the pavement, Daniel noticed mothers pulling their young children close, as if somehow touching an Outlander would contaminate the child. At any other time, Daniel would have been reveling in the new sights and sounds of another culture, but for now, he noticed only that the buildings were built of stone and were well spaced and that the little vehicles in the  
street made a humming noise as they passed.

 

Their guide stopped before a building about five doors away from the hospital they'd just left. Daniel tilted his head back to read the inscription above the door. The language was like that on the warning sign which Daniel had realized, too late, was vaguely similar to that of Old English. There was enough difference that it had taken him a fraction too long to read it when they'd encountered it on the road. A  
fraction of time that had cost them dearly.

 

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

 

"Center for...Acculturation," Daniel said hesitantly. It was the closest translation he could give.

 

"What does this mean?"

 

"I'm not sure." Daniel changed his voice to a whisper as they entered the cool building. The walls were filled with murals that Daniel knew from experience probably represented the history of Leuwaaria. He longed to study them but the young man urged them forward. He hated not knowing their guide's name but this culture seemed strangely reticent to give their names freely to strangers. He and Teal'c were led into a small room where they were seated at two desks. Daniel felt as if he'd  
returned to high school as he looked around the room. A green screen stretched the length of one wall and above it there were words painted on the walls. Daniel concentrated on them, finally translating them as: Industry, Loyalty, Community. The young man assumed his place behind a clear podium-a formality Daniel probably would have found amusing at any other time considering he and Teal'c were  
the only people in the room besides the man.

 

"My name is Aelfrid," the young man said, moving to write on the screen with a stylus that made black letters appear. "I have been assigned to help you and your companions settle in Leuwaaria. We do not turn away Outlanders as they do in Grytoria. Today we will begin to teach you the ways of Leuwaaria.  
Your friends will undergo the same process in the hospital but by listening to learning tapes. By the end of this cycle you will assessed on your ability to acculturate and we will determine what jobs are suitable for you."

 

Daniel glanced at Teal'c who looked back impassively.

 

"Grytoria?" Daniel asked, hoping that asking questions wasn't forbidden.

 

"The land to the east. They turn away any Outlanders who attempt to enter their country."

 

Daniel nodded, but felt his brief surge of hope die. He had hoped that if there were Outlanders in Grytoria, it might be an indication that there was another gate on this world-a chance for them to get home. That seemed unlikely now.

 

"We will begin," Aelfrid said. He touched the screen and it turned black for a moment before images appeared. "This will tell you the basic necessities of life in Leuwaaria."

 

In the next few hours, Daniel and Teal'c learned the three pillars of Leuwaaria: Industry, Loyalty, and Community. It was expected that everyone would contribute to the welfare of the community-native and Outlander alike. There was no excuse for not working. If one chose not to work or was unable, his very survival depended on the generosity of his family and neighbors. The state would care for Outlanders  
only until their fitness for employment was assessed. After that, they would be given their assignments either in Tretuaret or in another community. The state would provide a place for them to live but they would be required to pay for it and to pay back the state for the care they'd first been given.

 

"You may wonder about your friend," Aelfrid said as he turned the lights on at the end of the presentation. "The one who was injured so severely." He looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "At the end of this week he will be sent to a rehabilitation center where he will learn to live with his condition. He will be taught the skills necessary to allow him to be employed in some fashion. He will remain at the center until his rehabilitation is complete. At the end of that time, he will be allowed to live with you if you choose."

 

"We will all be allowed to live together?" Daniel wanted that point clarified.

 

Aelfrid nodded. "Because of the circumstances, I will recommend that you should all be permitted to live in the same community. Whether or not you choose the same living quarters will be left to you. Tonight you will be permitted to stay with your friends but tomorrow morning you will be given temporary quarters here until your female companion is released in a few days. I shall accompany you back to your  
companions and explain the process to them."

 

* * * *

 

 

Daniel's previous estimation of the Leuwaarian medical profession rose slightly when he returned to the hospital. Sam was sitting up in a chair, evidently free of pain but still pale, while Jack was inclined slightly on one side. Like Sam, Jack appeared to be free of pain. Daniel was grateful for the relief the pain implant had given him for his wrist. The same nurse who'd attended them last night approached Daniel.

 

"Renia," Daniel said in acknowledgement. The woman smiled-one of the first true smiles he'd seen since arriving in Leuwaaria.

 

"Hello, Daniel." She nodded and then went to Jack's side. "How are you feeling, Jack? Physician Mikel has instructed me to inform him if you experience any discomfort from the temporary devices you have been given."

 

"No pain," Jack said. "It doesn't hurt."

 

"That is good. The implants for pain control will dissolve slowly over the next few weeks, but unfortunately they cannot take away all pain." She adjusted one of the monitors by Jack's bed and continued. "Your supper will come soon and it will be best if you attempt to eat on your own. After the meal, we will move you to a wheelchair."

 

"What? Already?" Daniel exclaimed incredulously.

 

Renia smiled patiently. "Yes, we have given him Revocaron, which stablizes the injury and strengthens his spine, allowing him to sit. It won’t be long before he will be able to move himself about in the wheelchair."

 

Daniel swallowed hard as Jack repeated her last two words quietly. Renia didn't hear them, her attention already on Sam.

 

"Jack?" Daniel asked. He stepped closer to the bed, walking to the left side so Jack could see him more easily.

 

"What am I going to do?" Jack whispered, but Daniel wasn't sure if Jack was aware of his presence. He blinked once and then looked up, his eyes bleak. "Danny, what..."

 

Daniel reached out, his hand automatically going for Jack's. "We're all alive. We're all safe." It was an empty platitude but it was all Daniel had to offer.

 

Jack reached out with his left hand and grasped Daniel's tightly as if it was a rope held out to a man over a chasm. Daniel hung on, determined not to let Jack fall.

 

* * * *

 

Jack was propped up on the bed. A few minutes ago, a physician had come to his bedside and fitted him into something that Jack could only think of describing as a corset. The contraption was made of plastic and metal and kept his torso steady. He'd already learned he had little trunk control left. The nurse, Renia, Jack could remember Daniel calling her, stood on his right side. He breathed carefully through his  
mouth. Daniel stood on his left, fully in his line of sight. The thought comforted him more than he wanted to admit. A wheelchair was parked by the bed. Jack looked down at his legs. They looked like they should work. He concentrated on trying to move the muscles but nothing happened. His toes remained still.

 

"On three," Renia said.

 

"I've got you," Daniel said softly, his voice a source of strength in the whirlwind currently spinning in Jack's mind. He put his good arm around Jack's waist. "I've got you."

 

Renia counted and Jack found himself being lifted by Daniel and Renia. The wheelchair was only a step or two away and Renia didn't seem inclined to move it closer.

 

"When you are ready," the nurse said, "we shall help you to the wheelchair."

 

"I can..." Jack stopped before he said more. Daniel's arm tightened around him, holding him securely.

 

"Okay," Jack said because, of course, he couldn't do it himself. Not anymore, it appeared.

 

He was placed in the chair and he sat hard-breathing although he hadn't done much of anything to help.

 

Renia bent and placed Jack's feet on the footrests. Another surreal happening-watching someone else move his legs, arrange his feet and not being able to feel a thing. But Daniel was there, his uninjurerd hand heavy on Jack's shoulder. Just when Jack thought he was going to scream out his rage, Daniel put more pressure on Jack's shoulder-I'm here, I'm with you, we're in it together. Amazing what simple touch could do.

 

"Your physician has said it would be good for you to get some fresh air. Your companions can take you to the roof. There is a garden up there that has been set aside for patients," Renia explained.

 

"Are Outlanders permitted?" Daniel asked and Jack was certain that only he, Carter, and Teal'c could catch the steel in the tone.

 

Renia looked at him and gave a small nod. "Yes. It is permitted." She bent again and fiddled with something at the side of Jack's chair. He could feel his face turning red as he realized she was checking the line from the catheter to the bag containing his urine. He tightened his hands around the armrests on the chair. Daniel patted his shoulder once and Jack consciously relaxed his grip.

 

Renia stepped to Carter and said something to her in a quiet voice. His second nodded and then got to her feet, holding onto Teal'c's arm.

 

"There are signs for the garden," Renia said and stepped away from them.

 

Jack thought they must have made a strange sight going through the ward and then down the hallway to the elevators. Carter walked slowly and Teal'c kept bending his head in her direction as she made quiet comments. Daniel, for his part, said nothing, for which Jack was grateful. He didn't think he could take small talk right now. He put his fists on his thighs, pushed down onto muscle and felt his stomach sink as he realized that he couldn't feel the pressure except on his fist. He stretched out his fingers, tapped them against the bare skin and no, there was no change. He looked down at his bare feet, tried to make his toes wiggle. C'mon, he told himself. You can do it, O'Neill. But his brain had decided that it wasn't in the mood to communicate with some very important parts of his body. He swallowed hard and forced  
himself to look straight ahead. It was temporary. Shock or something like that. The doctors were wrong. He was going to be all right.

* * * *

 

* * * *

 

Daniel had a headache - it hadn't gone away even when they got to the garden on the roof. But he gritted his teeth and forced a smile despite wanting to close his eyes and sleep for a week or three.

 

"How are you?" Jack asked him, touching the cast. 

Sam sat on one of the benches, leaning against Teal'c. She frowned as if she'd only realized Daniel had been injured.

 

Daniel shrugged. "It itches. They put me under some machine they say will help the bones knit." He wiggled his fingers. "But I've been assured it will heal just fine." He looked down at the dirt and pushed the toe of his shoe into it. "Have they said anything to you about what happens from here on out?"

 

Jack and Sam both shook their heads.

 

"Only that we were to be given jobs once we were assessed," Sam said. 

She sounded tired and Daniel knew they should get back to the ward. It was so peaceful up here-away from the reality of their situation. Unfamiliar flowers bloomed in pots and in the dirt that covered parts of the rooftop. Their view of the city was limited though by the high walls that surrounded the roof. There was only the briefest glimpse of a taller building. Daniel had no clue what it could be.

 

"Jack will stay in the hospital until the end of the week," Daniel explained, telling them what Aelfrid had told him earlier. "I think that Sam will be released soon. We'll be given living quarters in the city until our assessments are complete." He leaned towards Jack. "They want to send you away-to a rehabilitation center-before you'll be allowed to join us."

 

"We will be permitted to live together in the same community, even the same house if we choose," Teal'c added.

 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said as he looked at each of them in turn. "If I'd been able to read the signs quicker—"

 

"Don't start," Jack said, his voice sharp. Daniel glanced at him, ready to speak until he saw Jack's face looking as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

 

"Yeah." Daniel stood up, brushed non-existent dirt off his pants with his good hand and waited until Sam stood with Teal'c's help before he put his hands on Jack's wheelchair.

 

Jack moved the chair out of his way in a jerky motion. "I don't need your help."

 

Daniel held up his non-casted arm and stepped back. "I'm sor..." He shook his head and walked ahead of the rest. Damn, his head hurt. He didn't think the headache would be going away any time soon.

 

* * * *

 

"You have a letter," one of the aides said as Jack wheeled his way back to his room.

He closed the door behind him and went to the table near the window. The envelope was printed in Daniel's precise printing-the kind he used when he was doing notes on a mission and had the time to record everything. Jack smiled at the weight of the letter and opened it eagerly, his smile growing broader as he saw it was more than just a page or two. 

He scanned the letter quickly. There were a few pages from Daniel including a quick sketch of the layout of their living quarters in Trehavn, a page and a half from Carter filled with her flowing script, and even a page from Teal'c. Jack turned his chair slightly to catch the evening light and began to read.

 

Daniel filled his part with descriptions of Trehavn-the way the sea sparkled in the sun, the crowds that filled the beach, and the people he saw everyday on his walk to and from his work at the library. The house would be perfect for Jack, he promised. Wide rooms and a patio in the back where you could hear the sea even if you couldn't see it. Carter talked about her job-something to do with seaweed and filtering  
water and watching rows of blinking lights. Teal'c spent his page giving Jack a detailed description of his job at the jail. Not a place Jack ever wanted to see after reading Teal'c's straightforward description of the conditions there. And Daniel had added the postscript-we miss you, we hope you are getting better, and  
work hard so we can be together sooner rather than later. 

Jack read it all then read it again before placing it on the table and digging in the drawer for pen and paper. He'd never considered himself a letter writer, but Sara had saved every missive he'd ever sent her from overseas or training camps and kept them tied with ribbon in a drawer by their bed. It was one of the things she'd taken with her when she left him-Jack wasn't sure whether it was to burn them or save them. And here he was on another world with no way to get home and the only people he had left hours away. He looked out the window a few minutes before he bent his head and started to write.

 

* * ** 

 

Hey campers,  
So it sounds like you are having fun here in beautiful Leuwaaria. I know I'm having a blast here at camp. My days are packed with fun in the sun-actually fun in the fluorescent light-at Camp Rehab. 

Hey Carter? You think these lights are fluorescent? Maybe you could do a study about it or something. Okay back to the fun stuff.

 

Wake up time here at camp is early. Early as in "Daniel would kill any of us if we attempted to wake him and expect him to be coherent without a gallon of coffee" early.

 

I've learned to transfer myself from bed to wheelchair and back again and am expected to handle it on my own. Note: Setting brakes on wheelchair before attempting transfer is a "good thing." Brakes not set result in falls and awkward  
positions showing parts of one's anatomy that one would rather not show.

 

I go to the dining hall after taking care of morning business. You would rather not know the details, although I've been told that whichever one of you comes to retrieve me will be expected to learn the details and given instructions on the care and feeding of paraplegics. There, I've said it. Well not said it, but written it. That's all I'm willing to do at the moment.

 

After my yummy breakfast which so far has been mostly the Leuwaarian version of oatmeal-I've asked about Froot Loops but they all stare at me like I'm crazy or something, go figure-it's off to fun rounds in the PT department. I'm convinced that the T stands for torture not therapy, but I get frowns whenever I suggest it. On the bright side, my knees don't hurt from what they're doing.

 

I've learned to sit and roll over. No sorry, I don't plan on learning to beg or play dead. Besides Daniel's done the whole playing dead thing and it's become over-rated.

 

Now I'll bet all of you are asking yourselves, Daniel, Carter, Teal'c? How hard is sitting up really? I mean, come on, Jack's been doing it since he was months old.

 

The answer is: harder than you think when 1. You can't feel your ass or legs on the floor and 2. You don't have any muscle control below your ribs.

 

The important thing is that I can do it-sit up from lying flat. I'm sure you'll all be very impressed when I give you a demonstration. And you don't even have to give me a treat when I'm done!

 

Rolling over has also been mastered although with less grace than I'd hoped.

 

There are range of motion exercises to work muscles that are still there but that I'm not aware of, and weight machines that I won't have when I finally am released and come home. Home in the sense of being with all of you. So maybe I can try bench-pressing Teal'c. Thanks, big guy, I knew you'd say yes.

 

I've been working on transferring from the floor to my chair and back again. You might wonder about the whole floor thing but when you fall out the wheelchair or bed, knowing how to get up and in it becomes very useful. At least I can't feel the bruises currently sported in glorious technicolor on my legs. And you thought there weren't any bonuses to my condition.

 

That's just the mornings. After lunch, which they make me prepare myself by the way, no calling for take-out here at camp, I spend my afternoons being assessed and analyzed.

 

"You must accept your condition." "Okay. Can I go now?" has been the usual conversation.

 

The assessments are a little more fun-dressing, shoe-tying, retrieving things from shelves, figuring out what job I'm suited for. I don't really think they know what to do with a paralyzed colonel. They've narrowed the job choices to two: records clerk or dispatcher for the police. I think one of the assessment specialists likes my voice-I did my Homer Simpson impression for her and she was astounded!

 

But, I think I've come to the realization that whatever happens, happens. Until we're together again...wait does that sound too teenage-girlish?

 

I've been told that if my rehab progress continues at the rate I've been going, I can expect to be home within the next fifteen days. Not long, not long at all. They'll contact you and arrange for one of you to come on your three day rest period so that at least one of you knows what to do in case of any emergency I might have.

 

Carter-no offense but I'd rather have it be Daniel or Teal'c. Besides it wasn’t that long ago that you had major surgery. You need to continue to get well yourself.

 

So that leaves Daniel and Teal'c. I'd let you guys fight it out but I know that Daniel's already said he'd come when I mentioned it a page or so back.

 

That's good, though, Teal'c. I want you there to take care of Carter. And Carter, I know you're saying "I can take care of myself." Just humor me, okay? Make your former CO happy? I know you can. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but we're strangers here and knowing at least two members of my team are  
together is reassuring.

 

At the risk of sounding sentimental and totally sappy (and don't forget that if you ever tell, I'll need to kill you), I  
miss you all and love you.

 

* * * *

 

Jack signed his letter and addressed an envelope. He wheeled out to the front desk and gave it to the aide. She nodded and placed it in a box without saying a word.

 

That night, after he'd spent yet another evening watching one of the countless soap opera-like plays that seemed to be the only entertainment on Leuwaarian TV, he went back to his room. Getting himself ready for bed, Jack politely refused the medication he'd needed to help him sleep since he'd been separated from his team. He re-read the letter again, tracing his fingers over the words as if by doing so he could absorb his friends, his family into his skin. And when he'd read it over three times, he carefully refolded it, placed it back in the envelope, put it under his pillow, and fell asleep without any trouble at all.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel opened the door to the small house he shared with Sam and Teal'c and let out a sigh when he discovered that the other two had not made it home yet. He was relieved to be rid of his cast but he had yet another headache; he wasn't sure if they were caused by some sort of pollen in the air or if it was just the sense of despair he was increasingly feeling. He trudged into the kitchen and looked in the Leuwaarian version of a refrigerator-a slim device that stretched the length of one wall-before pulling out a casserole he thought Sam might have prepared the night before. He turned on the heating unit and placed the dish under it. A chiming sounded from the city center and he couldn't help but smile. Sam and Teal'c would be home soon. At least their three-day rest period started today. That was always good. 

Daniel went into his bedroom. The bed Jack would use had already been installed-along with a bar over the bed that Jack would be able to use to pull himself up. Trisi, a therapist from the local hospital, had seen to all the adaptations. Now all that mattered was Jack getting here. Daniel smoothed a hand over the sheets. He wondered if Jack got their letter. He hoped so. He hated this-hated not being able to visit his friend, hated that the team wasn't all together. Daniel walked into the bathroom and stripped, glad to shed his work clothes, and step under the warm water. 

The water felt good-one thing about the Leuwaarians-they knew their plumbing. Daniel reached for the soft soap he'd discovered in the market when he'd spent a part of his first pay on stocking their pantry and supplies. He let the now hot water soothe tense shoulders and scrubbed with the soap. He'd picked it because the scent reminded him of home-of Earth-with its vaguely reminiscent smell of pine. He heard the door chime over the sound of running water.

 

"Daniel?" Sam called out.

 

"I'm here," Daniel yelled back and rinsed his hair and his body quickly. This week, all of their work schedules were in sync so he didn't want to miss spending any time with his friends.

 

He got dressed in the well-worn clothes he used at home and went into the kitchen. Sam smiled at him tiredly but her eyes looked, well, scrunchy was the only word he could think of. He knew she was still plagued with periodic headaches, a remnant of the concussion he believed.

 

"How was your day?" she asked.

 

He paused in getting the plates from the small cupboard. "I spent my day putting books back on the shelves." He didn't tell her how the head librarian had made comments about foreigners contaminating the sanctity of the library, how hard it was to be surrounded by another culture's books and writings and not be allowed to partake of them. "What about you?"

 

"Kept an eye on the water flow. The computers went down for a bit around lunchtime." Sam winced and Daniel knew-he just knew that she hadn't been allowed to help work on them. He hurt for her.  
The side door opened and closed, and he heard Teal'c's footsteps.

 

"We're in the kitchen," Daniel called, and smiled in relief when Teal'c came to join them. He always felt safer, more complete when they were all together. All they needed was for Jack to join them. He hoped the call for him to retrieve Jack would come soon.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel leaned forward as the bus drew closer to Monterra. The bus ride had been less than two hours by his reckoning and that had been with all the stopping to let people off and on. Daniel forced himself to take a deep breath. He was going to see Jack-and at the end of the three days they would be going home to Trehavn. Glancing out the window, he read the signs as they approached the city. Fourth stop, he reminded himself. Wouldn't want to miss it and get lost in the city, although with the Leuwaarian penchant for organization, he doubted he'd be able to get lost. Streets were invariably straight and although the natives weren't overly friendly to Outlanders, they would be willing to give him directions. He just didn't want to make Jack wait any longer than the few months they'd been separated. 

He patted the letter he carried in his jacket pocket. Jack may have joked about his rehab and his needing to learn how to do such simple things as sitting up again, but Daniel had been well aware of the pain behind the words. He wanted to believe the doctors had been wrong-he wanted Jack to be whole once more, to be able to walk out of the rehab center, even though he knew that wasn't what was going to happen. He only hoped he didn't let Jack down any more than he already had. 

The bus stopped and Daniel saw the sign for the center. He got off, politely thanking the driver. The air smelled different here-no scent of the sea, no constant breeze. Daniel hadn't realized how used to it he'd become.

 

The center was set back from the street, up a long driveway. Gardens surrounded the low brick building and Daniel was glad to see there were plenty of windows. He'd imagined Jack stuck in a building much like the hospital in Leuwaaria-sterile and institutional. 

A woman looked up when he entered through doors that swung open when he stepped on the mat in front of them.

 

"May I help you?"

 

"My name's Daniel Jackson. I'm here to see Jack O'Neill." Daniel gestured to his small duffle bag. "He's being released after my three day orientation."

 

The woman looked down at a computer and then glanced up at him and frowned.

 

Daniel's heart started to pound. "What's wrong?"

 

"Jack is not listed to be released," she said and pressed a button. "Physician Walis will speak to you." She gestured towards some chairs in the corner. "You may wait there."

 

Daniel shifted his duffle higher on his shoulder and went to the indicated corner. He knew better than to raise a fuss-Leuwaarians didn't move any faster when someone was a squeaky wheel.

 

What could have gone wrong? Things had been fine when the arrangements had been made a few days ago. Surely Jack wasn't...no, he wouldn't think that way. A young woman's laughter sounded across the large open space and he watched her making her way towards the door on crutches. A few people, mostly older, inched their way through the room by shuffling their feet and scooting their wheelchairs forward. A younger man went past surrounded by two green-garbed therapists who were giving him instructions on steering his wheelchair with a control that appeared to be dependent on his eye movements.

 

"Daniel Jackson."

 

Daniel looked away from the young man's progress to see a tall man dressed in the dark green of a physician. 

Daniel stood. "Yes, I'm Daniel."

 

"Physician Walis," the man said and extended his hand.

 

Daniel shook it. "Thank you, sir. I...they said that Jack isn't scheduled to be released." Daniel handed his paper to the physician. "Did I misunderstand?"

 

Walis shook his head. "No. But Jack has had a little setback. He has an infection. Not uncommon in people with his type of injury."

 

"An infection?" Daniel followed when the physician started to walk towards a set of double doors.

 

"Despite our best efforts, using a catheter has its own set of problems," Walis said. "Jack is in our hospital ward for the moment but the medicines we are giving him should start working within the next day. He should fully recover, although we will not be able to release him as expected. He will need to regain his strength before he can begin his job."

 

"May I see him, sir?" Daniel asked. The physician seemed kind and concerned. Surely he'd be allowed to see his friend. Maybe even spend his time here learning what he could.

 

"Of course," Walis smiled. "Do not expect him to be much of a conversationalist. He is feeling rotten at the moment." Walis stopped before a set of doors and pushed a button. "Jack is our only patient in the hospital ward right now so you should not be disturbed."

 

Walis gestured for Daniel to enter the room. It smelled of antiseptic. Walis instructed Daniel to scrub his hands before they entered the ward proper.

 

"He might be sleeping," Walis warned as they approached the high bed where Jack lay. "I want to check some things and then I will leave you but for the nurses."

 

"Jack?" Walis bent over the bed. "You have some company."

 

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said, his voice coming out as a cracked whisper-his mouth was so dry.

 

Jack looked at him with fever-glazed eyes and then closed them without saying a word. Daniel stood to one side as Walis began checking monitors and IV lines. Jack had lost weight-that had been apparent even before they'd left the capitol, but his arms appeared to be more muscular.

 

"You are doing fine, Jack," Walis said, patting Jack's shoulder. "I am going to let your friend stay with you awhile. But I want you to let the nurses know if anything changes."

 

Jack nodded without opening his eyes.

 

Walis gave an understanding look at Daniel across the bed and then left to talk to a nurse who was standing nearby.

 

"Not feeling very good, huh?" Daniel said as he took Jack's hand in his. The skin was very hot and dry. "Sam and Teal'c said to say hi." He stroked one finger over the back of Jack's limp hand and then stood quiet, watching Jack breathe.

 

A nurse brought him a stool some time later. Daniel smiled his thanks and watched her face as she did her checks. He didn't like the way she frowned and then the way she hurried away after glancing at one of the monitors.

 

"C'mon, Jack." Daniel whispered, leaning close. "You can fight this."

 

Jack opened his eyes and lay there silent as shudders went through his upper body.

 

"Hey, it's me," Daniel told him and touched a finger to Jack's chin.

 

Jack turned his head slightly as if he'd noticed Daniel for the first time. "Sick." His voice was weak.

 

"Yeah. But you're going to get better," Daniel reassured him.

 

"Hard." Jack's chest labored with each breath.

 

Daniel was relieved to see Walis and some nurses hurrying towards them.

 

"Daniel, I need you to get out of the way," Walis ordered.

 

Daniel wanted nothing more to stay but knew he'd cause more problems for them. He backed away, unable to take his eyes from the medical personnel surrounding Jack's bed. He stood against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest and felt fear to his very core.

* * * *

 

* * * *

Jack felt sick in that weird queasy way that meant you weren't quite going to throw up and he could tell he had a fever. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his usual room at the center. He reached a hand up towards his face, surprised it seemed so very hard and found an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He let his arm drop, too tired to keep it up any longer. His hand brushed something soft. Hair?  
He shifted his head to see who or what was there.

 

"Daniel?" His voice sounded weak and it took far more effort than he thought it should to talk.

 

There was a mumbled response and then Daniel sat up, a brief grimace of pain crossing his face before being replaced by a smile. "Jack. How are you feeling?"

 

Jack looked at him and then shrugged. "I wasn't run over by a truck, was I?" He was too tired to smile back.

 

"You have an infection," Daniel told him and then reached up beside Jack's head to fiddle with something Jack couldn't see. "But you're getting better."

 

Huh. That was news. Because Jack sure as hell didn't feel like he was getting better.

 

"Jack's awake. I think he's feeling nauseated," Daniel told the nurse who appeared from seemingly nowhere.

 

He must have looked even worse than he felt if Daniel could tell that just by looking at him.

 

"Yes. Physician Walis left orders for us to give some medication," the nurse said and withdrew a syringe from the cabinet next to his bed.

 

"You're going to get better," Daniel told him and placed his cool hand on Jack's forehead.

 

Jack closed his eyes-too weary to ask Daniel to stay. He heard the soft sound of the nurse's footsteps as she walked away.

 

"I have to go back to Trehavn late tomorrow," Daniel told him. "And the doctor is insisting that I get away from this room for a bit, but I'll be back as soon as he lets me. Until then, rest."

 

Jack didn't bother to open his eyes but gave a small nod, willing to relinquish command to Daniel. He let himself give way to the medication and the gentle stroke of Daniel's fingers across his forehead.

* * * *

 

Daniel sighed as he sat down on a stone bench in one of the gardens at the center. He took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the bench beside him before he rubbed his fingers in slow circles on his temples. 

Walis had told him the medication had finally kicked in before shooing Daniel out of the hospital ward. Jack was sleeping-deeply and restoratively-while Daniel had been banished to get some food and rest.

 

Huh. Rest. He headed back to Trehavn in sixteen hours and he didn't want to take time to sleep-not when he could still have time to visit with Jack. No, until the bus ride home, he could manage without sleep. 

 

His stomach gurgled, alarmingly loud in the silence of the garden. Food would have to wait until he got back to Trehavn. He hadn't expected the food here to be more expensive than it was in their new home, and Jack's illness would add more to their expenses. He could last-he wasn't going to starve. Until then, water was free and would make him feel full even if it wouldn't quite satisfy the hunger. He took a slow  
sip of now warm water from the cup he'd gotten in the cafeteria. 

 

He and Teal'c had talked about their finances one night when Sam was long in bed. Sam's pay, Jack's pay-all of it would be going for the medical bills, and they'd decided Jack and Sam should never know just how much those bills were costing them. Daniel hated deceit-hated it especially when the only people they knew they could count on were each other. But neither Sam nor Jack needed the extra burden. Especially Jack. 

It was enough that...Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. Enough, he told himself. Enough of the doom and gloom.

 

There had to be a way off this planet, a way home. He just hadn't found it yet.  
Until he got them home, the most important job was to keep Jack relatively healthy and all of them together. He'd find a way to do it, too. It wasn't as if he'd never been poor and struggling before and they were doing good, relatively sp...

 

"Damn!"

 

The exclamation cut into Daniel's spiraling thoughts. He looked up to see just a brief glimpse of a wheelchair at the edge of the hedge. Daniel got up and walked around the corner.

 

The young man he'd seen in the lobby looked up at the crunch of his feet on the gravel.

 

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need help?" Daniel asked.

 

"I'm off balance," the young man said. His gaze flicked to the right. "I can't seem to..."

 

Daniel bent down and glanced at the right side of the chair. The back wheel had gone off the path into a small hole. He smiled reassuringly. "I think I can help. We just need to get you back," he pushed at the chair, "on track."

 

The young man moved the chair forward a few feet and turned it in a tight circle. "Thank you," he said and grinned at Daniel. "I am still getting used to this chair. Latest and best model but my steering is not very good."

 

"You've made progress since yesterday," Daniel told him. When the young man raised his eyebrows, Daniel gestured towards the building. "I saw you when I got here yesterday. In the lobby."

 

"Ah yes, that excursion." The young man paused and then seemed to make a decision. He nodded his head at Daniel. "My name is Jahner."

 

"Nice to meet you," Daniel said. He nodded his head in return. "I'm..."

 

"You are Daniel," Jahner interrupted. "Jack's friend. He was excited you were coming. He talked about you a lot."

 

Jack talking-a lot. Now there was an interesting concept.

 

"How is he feeling?" Jahner asked.

 

"Better. He's getting better," Daniel told him. "He was supposed to come home with me after this three day, but plans...well, it'll be awhile yet, I suppose."

 

"Yes," Jahner said with a small sigh. "Look, I am sure Walis is not going to let you back in to see Jack anytime soon. He is strict about visiting time when someone gets sick. Would you like to," Jahner shrugged his shoulders, "go for a walk or something?"

 

Daniel smiled, hoping the brief feeling of light-headedness would go away. "I'd like that a lot," he told Jahner.

 

"Wonderful," Jahner said and turned his chair again. "Come on. Let us go explore one of the other gardens."

 

Daniel took a few steps to catch up and then settled into walking by Jahner's side.

 

* * * *

 

"I think we'd best head into the building," Daniel remarked as he looked at the darkening clouds.

 

Jahner nodded and guided his chair towards the doors. "Perhaps you would keep me company in the food hall?"

 

Daniel glanced at the large clock in the lobby. He still had at least three hours to wait until Walis would allow him back in to see Jack. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

 

He followed Jahner down the wide hall, quiet while Jahner greeted staff. Most of the staff smiled at the young man and returned the greeting. Daniel kept his head down, painfully aware that his Outlander clothes made him stand out as a foreigner.

 

Jahner maneuvered his chair to the counter and gave a quiet order to the woman standing there.

 

"Daniel?"

 

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

 

"What would you like?"

 

Daniel shook his head and held up his cup. "I'm fine."

 

"He would like a piece of the poppikaak," Jahner told the woman as if Daniel hadn't said anything at all. "And tea."

 

Daniel reached a hand into his pocket and closed it around the few coins there.

 

Jahner frowned at him. "I ordered it for you. Do not insult me by offering to pay."

 

"Thank you," Daniel said with as much grace as he could muster. He took the tray the woman offered and followed Jahner to a table by the large windows.

 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said as he sat down across from Jahner. "I didn't mean to appear rude."

 

"I am afraid I am the one who is going to appear rude," Jahner said. He thrust his chin towards the piece of cake and cup of tea. "I need help."

 

"Of course," Daniel said. He pointed. "Tea or cake first?"

 

"Cake, please."

 

Daniel offered him a forkful of the cake before he took his own first bite.

 

"Jack told me you are living in Trehavn," Jahner said when they'd finished their snack. At Daniel's nod, he continued. "What do you think of it?"

 

"It's a beautiful city," Daniel told him. It was. Not home, but still beautiful.

 

"My father calls Trehavn the jewel of Leuwaaria," Jahner offered. "I do not know if he still thinks the ocean is as beautiful." When Daniel didn't say anything, he continued. "I was swimming and broke my neck when a rogue wave hit me."

 

"I'm sorry," Daniel told him.

 

Jahner shrugged. "It is not your fault. It is no one's. It just is."

 

Daniel took a sip of tea. "Yes," he agreed. He felt his throat tighten. It just was but he wanted things different. He wanted to get Jack home to Janet. He was sure she'd be able to do something to reverse things. He just had no idea how to get them there. He and Jahner finished their tea and cake in silence.

 

"Jack is lucky to have a friend like you," Jahner told him when Daniel gathered the plates and cups to throw them away.

 

"Thank you," Daniel told him, but he was certain Jack wasn't feeling the same way. It was Daniel's fault for not translating the warning quickly enough that had Jack in a wheelchair.

 

"I would bet Walis will let you back in now," Jahner said as they left the food hall. He stopped his wheelchair in the large atrium. "I have some therapy to go to. Tell Jack I said good day." Jahner moved hiswheelchair in a tight turn and took off before Daniel could reply.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel sat by Jack's bed, Jack sleeping yet again. He counted himself lucky that the doctor had let himback a few minutes earlier than planned. He held Jack's hand in his and ignored the look the nurse on duty now gave him.

 

"Hey, Jack, I'm going to have to leave soon." Daniel kept his voice low. "Sam and Teal'c are anxious for you to be with us again. We miss you."

 

"Nice to know," Jack said. Daniel nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on.

"How long have you been awake?" Daniel asked as Jack turned his head to look at him.

 

"Just kind of drifting, you know?" Jack said. He opened his eyes which still looked dull to Daniel's assessing gaze. "How long until you leave?"

 

Daniel looked at the clock above Jack's bed. "About two hours." Daniel swallowed hard. He didn't want to leave Jack now, and knew he was going to have no choice in the matter.

 

Jack nodded. "Maybe I can get out of..."

 

"I don't think your doctor is going to allow you to get into your...get out of bed yet." Daniel couldn't bring himself to say wheelchair. He had to get past it, he knew he did. Jack had, from the sound of his letters.

 

"Hey." Jack shook their entwined hands a little. "This is not your fault. None of it."

 

Daniel nodded even though he didn't believe it.

 

"Uh oh," Jack said. "Here comes my torturer."

 

"Huh?" Daniel turned around to see an older gray-haired woman approaching. She was dressed in a green tunic and leggings.

 

"Melana," Jack said. "Physical therapist."

 

"Good afternoon, Jack. And you must be Daniel." She didn't wait for either one of them to reply. She pulled the blankets off Jack's legs.

"It is very important for Jack's range of motion exercises to be done each day," she told Daniel. "I know you must soon return to Trehavn, but I think you can learn the  
essentials now. I have recommended a book for you to read. Jack will be released before your next three day so we won't have the luxury of you returning before his release." She stopped for breath and motioned for Daniel to stand. "Put your hands here and here." She pointed to Jack's foot and ankle.

 

"You okay with this?" Daniel looked up at Jack for permission.

 

Jack nodded. "It's fine, Daniel. We'll work it all out."

 

Daniel nodded back and turned his full attention to Melana. Jack's leg was thinner under his hands, the muscles already beginning their slow atrophy from disuse. He did his best to follow Melana's instructions and together they worked Jack's lower limbs.

By the time they finished and the disapproving nurse came back to explain Jack's catheter and its care, even though Jack was capable of taking care of it himself, it  
was time for Daniel to leave. Thankfully, the medical staff left them alone.

 

"Get well soon," Daniel said as he bent and dared to hug Jack. "We're waiting for you to come home."

 

"I'll be there soon enough," Jack told him, returning the hug with more fervor than Daniel thought he would. "You take care."

 

Daniel nodded, unable to speak. He straightened, gathered his duffle from the floor and walked out without looking back. It was only when he was on the bus returning to Trehavn that he allowed himself a few hastily wiped away tears.

 

* * * *  
Jack bounced in his wheelchair at the back of the bus as it traversed the bumpy road to Trehavn. He looked out the window, not actually seeing the scenery, lost in his own thoughts.

He was glad to be out of the rehab center and on his way to re-join his team. He'd been immensely disappointed when he'd been told none of them would be able to come pick him up. Instead, he'd been loaded on the bus by two orderlies, the mini-lift at the back raising his wheelchair until he could wheel himself onto the bus, and left to make the trip alone.

 

He'd been pretty out of it during Daniel's visit and he felt bad that he hadn't been able to spend much time with his friend. Weeks spent looking forward to Daniel's visit, and he barely remembered any of it.

 

The only conversation he remembered was on that last day when Daniel had sat with him. He remembered Daniel's anxious face as he sat next to the bed, but he especially remembered the feel of Daniel's hand as it held his own. It was warm and slightly calloused, and the roughness rubbing back and forth across his hand had been soothing. Funny, he'd never thought of Daniel as a touchy-feely kind of  
person, but there he'd sat, stroking the back of Jack's hand while he talked. Daniel had even leaned over and hugged him before he left.

 

Jack shook his head and almost laughed. He couldn't believe he was sitting here thinking about holding hands with Daniel. That was just too weird. Wasn't it? After all, Daniel was a member of his team, a coworker, a friend, a guy! But the memory of those blue eyes full of concern-concern for him-and the feel of those long fingers stroking his hand had him thinking in a direction he'd never expected.

 

What had led his thoughts in that direction? Daniel was just concerned and trying to make him feel better. There had been no other kind of feelings involved. No different than all the times they'd taken turns sitting at each other's bedside in the SGC infirmary. Except, it was different. Jack couldn't pinpoint what it was, he just knew.

 

The sound of the brakes squealing interrupted his thoughts and he finally focused on what he was seeing outside the window. They'd arrived. He felt a flutter in his chest and told himself he was just anxious to see his team again. What was there to be nervous about?

 

The back door opened and the lift folded down. Jack wheeled himself onto it and waited while it lowered him to the ground. The bus driver made sure he was off before raising it again and closing the door. Jack balanced his bag of meager belongings on his lap while he searched for Daniel, who was supposed to  
meet him at the bus stop. Jack rolled up onto the sidewalk and continued to look around expectantly.

 

Minutes ticked by and still Daniel didn't appear. He checked his note again, verifying that Daniel was going to meet him-ten minutes ago. Sam and Teal'c's schedules hadn't permitted them to be able to meet him, but Daniel was supposed to be off fifteen minutes before the bus arrived.

 

More minutes ticked by and Jack started to worry that something had happened to his friend. Unable to just sit and wait, he decided to head off on his own; he had a general set of directions and figured he could find the house himself. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone shouting at him.

 

"Jack!"

 

He turned to look behind him and saw Daniel running down the sidewalk. Jack couldn't help but smile at seeing a friendly face. Daniel stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, and Jack noticed for the first time that his friend looked a little thinner than he remembered. Daniel flashed him one of those rare smiles that lit up his face, and Jack temporarily forgot his concern.

 

" 'Bout time," Jack teased, "I was ready to head off without you."

 

"Sorry," Daniel replied, his smile fading only slightly. "Had an unexpected staff meeting just before I was supposed to get off-made me run late."

 

"Everything okay at work?"

 

"Yeah, fine. Just an update on some procedure changes." Something about the way Daniel said it, not meeting his eyes, gave Jack the impression there was more to it, but he decided not to press.

 

"Good. You ready to show me this 'wonderful' house you're living in?"

 

"Sure. You're going to love it, Jack. There's a great patio out back; it doesn't have a view of the sea, but you can hear it and smell it. The rooms are all a nice size, too, and they've set up just about everything you're going to need."

 

"Well, don't keep me waiting-let's go!"

 

Daniel moved behind Jack and took hold of the handles.

 

"I can do it myself!" Jack said, grabbing the wheels to stop his forward motion. Daniel took a step back at the strong words.

 

"I'm sorry, I...I just thought you might be tired from the trip. I...I—"

 

Jack felt like a heel. Daniel was only trying to help. He didn't know why it made him angry-actually, he did know. He hated feeling helpless; hated not being able to do everything that he used to do. But he didn't need to take it out on his friend.

 

"No, I'm the one that's sorry, Daniel. I guess I am kind of tired-why don't you go ahead and push."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah. I'm anxious to get home, so start pushing, young man."

 

"Yes, sir," Daniel said with a mock salute, not missing the fact Jack had called it 'home'. It wasn't really home, but with Jack there, it would be a lot closer to feeling like home.

 

* * * *

 

They traveled the streets of Trehavn at a leisurely pace, their conversation light, mostly concerning the weather, Daniel's job, and sharing a house with Sam and Teal'c. Daniel avoided the subject of Jack's rehabilitation, afraid he’d touched a nerve earlier when he’d grabbed Jack's wheelchair.

His own actions had been incredibly rude-as if he'd grabbed Jack's arm to pull him in his own direction. Daniel knew it must be hard for him to have to rely on others for anything; Jack had always been pretty self-sufficient. He'd have to remember to ask Jack if he needed assistance instead of assuming he needed help.

 

Daniel found his own mood much lighter just having Jack back with them. It had been hard to be separated, always wondering how Jack's therapy was going, not being able to be there for him. Daniel realized that Jack might have preferred it that way. He might not have wanted to appear weak in front of his team.

Adding to his brightened mood was the thought that with the four of them back together, they might be able to come up with a plan to get back to Earth. It almost seemed impossible, but he was determined to hold on to that hope, as faint as it might be at the moment.

 

"Here we are," Daniel announced as they approached a modest, single-story house. Its gray walls looked like they were made of cinder blocks and it had two large windows on the front. There was a small tree with reddish leaves next to front porch, and a bed with a handful of purple and yellow flowers under the windows. A wooden ramp covered the steps to the door, obviously placed there for him.

 

"Looks nice," Jack commented, and Daniel knew he was just being kind. The house was small and plain except for Sam's flowers. She had scrounged them from her workplace when they had been dug up due to some construction.

 

Daniel pushed him to the base of the ramp and set the brake. Stepping up to the door, he pulled out a key, unlocked the door and pushed it open. "You want me to-?" he asked, gesturing to the wheelchair.

 

"Thanks, but I can take it from here." Jack released the brake and pushed himself up the ramp and through the door.

 

Crossing the threshold, Jack took a good look around. The living area held a couch and a couple of chairs. The only other furniture was a small table with several magazines on it. The walls were completely bare-no pictures or decoration. The living room was only separated from the kitchen by a counter on one side. He could see that there were bedrooms off to either side of the living room, too. So this was where his teammates had been living for the past couple of months. It was pretty bare and pretty depressing.

 

Jack watched Daniel as he entered the kitchen and opened a window. Returning to the living room, he opened another one. A gentle breeze drifted through the house, carrying the scent of the sea.

 

"It's not much, but it's home-for now," Daniel said, trying to sound upbeat.

 

"It'll be fine," Jack agreed. He'd lived in worse places-much worse. At least here, he'd be surrounded by friends. "Which is my room?"

 

"Oh, you're sharing with me," Daniel said, moving towards him. "Here, let me take your—"

 

"Daniel." Jack's voice was gentle but firm.

 

"Sorry...sorry. This way." Daniel walked ahead of him towards the bedroom.  
Jack followed, hoping they wouldn't be doing this dance the entire time. He appreciated Daniel wanting to help, but he could do things for himself. He needed to do things for himself. He hoped Daniel would understand. And he hoped he wouldn't have to go through the same thing with Carter and Teal'c.

 

The bedroom consisted of two single beds with a small table between them. There was a closet on one side and the door to a bathroom on the other. Again, it was plain and unadorned. Jack noticed a small book with a plain cover lying on the table, a pencil next to it. He wondered where Daniel had been able to find a journal. He smiled to himself, not surprised that Daniel would find some way to record their time here.

 

"You can hang your clothes here," Daniel said, indicating the closet. "There's also a couple of shelves to keep things on."

 

Moving to the bathroom, Daniel gestured to the shower. "They modified the shower so there's room for you to wheel yourself in. They were supposed to get a seat and pull bars installed, but they still haven't come to put them in. I'm sure they'll be here this week, though."

 

Jack wondered what the hold up was; they'd known he was coming to live here for quite a while. More government red tape, he assumed. The worst part was he was going to have to have help taking a shower until they were installed. And he really hated the thought of having to have one of his teammates help him.

 

Daniel looked a little uncomfortable, no doubt thinking the same thing, as he continued. "The sink has been lowered and the mirror is extra long so we can both use it."

 

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jack reassured him. "I’m guessing that one’s mine?" he asked, motioning to the bed with the pull bars.

 

"Got it in one." Daniel gave Jack a thumbs up and a smile.

 

"See, I haven’t lost my powers of deduction." Jack wheeled over to the bed and hefted his duffle onto it.

 

He unzipped it and began pulling out his clothes.

 

"Do you, uh, want any help?" Daniel spoke hesitantly and Jack tried not to sigh out loud.

 

"Nope, I can handle it."

 

"All right. I'll go and get some dinner started then. Sam and Teal'c should be home soon."

 

"Sounds good. I'll be out in a few minutes."

 

Daniel left and Jack began the task of settling himself in. What he really wanted to do was lie down and take a nap but he knew that would set off Daniel's mother hen instinct for sure. As he finished putting his clothes away, he heard voices in the living room. Wheeling himself through the door, he found Sam and Teal'c had arrived.

 

"Sir!" Sam approached him with a bright smile.

 

"In the flesh." He saw her hesitate, trying to decide whether or not to touch him. "C'mere and give me a hug."

 

She threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly. "It's good to have you back, sir."

 

"It's good to be back," he replied. He released her and she stepped back, wiping the moisture from her eyes. "And while we're here, drop the sir."

 

"Yes...Jack." She smiled again and ducked her head.

 

"Welcome back, O'Neill." Teal'c gave him a small bow.

"Thanks, Teal'c. Nice place you've got here."

 

"It is...adequate."

 

And didn't that just say it all. Adequate. Here they all were, living on a planet where they weren't wanted, working at jobs they didn't want to be doing, with little or no hope of getting home to Earth, and him with...with...Damn it. He had already decided he wasn't going down that road-no feeling sorry for himself. He would handle it and when they got back to Earth, Janet would think of something. That's all  
there was to it. In the meantime, he'd go along and do what needed to be done. They'd all get through this.

 

* * * *   
Daniel busied himself in the kitchen, allowing Sam and Teal'c time to visit with Jack. He knew he was being too pushy with Jack; he really had to work on giving the man some space and allowing him to do things for himself. That was going to be hard when it came to the shower, unless they could get the government office to finish the job. Sam had offered to try to install something, but had been told she  
wasn't allowed to make any permanent changes to the house herself. Daniel knew that was frustrating for her-she was more than capable of coming up with something that would do the job.

 

He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting back to their arrival on this planet-the hill, the sign, his translation coming a second too late. If he'd just been able to warn them sooner, Jack wouldn't have to deal with all of this. With the four of them healthy and working, they might have been able to find a way home by now. Instead, they'd been separated for months and their bills were piling up.

Teal'c knew, but Daniel had assured him he was working extra hours at the library to help pay them off. They still hadn't told Sam. And even Teal'c didn't know that Daniel had been scrimping himself to make sure the others had enough to eat. He'd skipped lunch again today and now his stomach was growling. It had been so good to see Jack, though. His friend looked much better than he had when Daniel visited him at the rehab center. And Jack had seemed happy to see Daniel, or maybe he was just relieved to be offthe bus and away from the center. 

Daniel knew things had been strained between them for awhile; combined with Daniel's failure to translate the warning, resulting in Jack's and Sam's injuries, and Daniel wondered how Jack could stand to be in the same room with him. After five years of going through the gate, they'd all received injuries, but none had ever been...permanent. 

There, he'd said it, or at least  
thought it. Permanent. He couldn't accept that-couldn't imagine Jack confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. It would end his travel through the gate and probably his career. All because...He found his eyes stinging and swiped at them with the back of his hand. This wasn't helping anything. He had to focus on helping Jack and on helping his team find a way home. 

He finished heating the soup just as his teammates entered the kitchen. Pulling the warmed bread out from under the warming lights, he placed it on the table.

 

"Soup's on. Sam, you want to set the table?"

 

"I'll do it if you show me where everything is," Jack offered.

 

"I can do it, sir."

 

Jack raised an eyebrow and she corrected herself. "I mean, Jack."

 

"I need to get used to where everything is, so just point me in the right direction and I'll take care of it."

 

"Okay." She glanced at Daniel and then back at Jack. "Plates and cups are right here."

Sam continued the tour, showing Jack where to find everything in the kitchen. They had placed most of the dinnerware down low so Jack could reach it. Still, it was tricky for him to balance the bowls and glasses while wheeling back and forth to the table. One glass slipped from his grasp as he transferred it from the cabinet, hitting the floor with a pop before shattering in a dozen pieces.

 

"Crap."

 

"It's okay, Jack, I'll get it."

 

"Daniel! I can handle it."

 

The harshness of Jack's admonition startled Daniel and he raised his hands, palms out, in a placating gesture and backed away. Daniel watched the anger on Jack's face give way to remorse and he knew his friend hadn't meant to sound so brusque.

 

"I'm sorry," Jack said in a softer voice. "It's just...you need to let me do things for myself."

 

"I know," Daniel answered quietly, taking his seat at the table. Teal'c followed suit, taking the chair next to him.

 

Sam showed Jack where the broom was and held the dustpan in awkward silence as he maneuvered to sweep the mess into it. When he'd finished, he wheeled himself up to the table, joining the others.

 

"Well, dig in before it gets cold," Jack said in a lighter tone that sounded forced to Daniel.

 

Daniel noticed Jack's face was damp with sweat from the exertion, but kept any comments to himself.

 

Gradually, light conversation took hold and the air was soon clear of tension. Daniel smiled at his friends' comments, even as he privately wondered how long it would take to feel totally comfortable with each other again.

* * * *   
* * * *  
Daniel quietly closed and locked the door behind him, then carefully began making his way through the dark house towards his bedroom.

 

He was exhausted, actually, beyond exhausted and to the point of wondering if he could make it to the bedroom before his legs gave out. The library had decided to rearrange an entire section of shelves, after hours of course, to avoid disturbing the patrons, and he'd been the lucky guy to have to move them. Actually, they had asked him if he would work overtime-he wasn't about to turn it down. 

All he wanted to do now was plop down on his bed and close his eyes. A shower could wait. Besides, he didn't want to wake anyone else. Everyone had probably been in bed a couple of hours and Daniel knew they would be getting up in a few hours to go to work. With every muscle screaming at him, he felt his way to the door, entered the bedroom and headed for his bed. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dimness and he could make out Jack's sleeping form on the other bed. Daniel eased himself down, cringing when the bed creaked. He looked over at his friend but Jack slept on, undisturbed.

 

Slipping his shoes off, he next removed his t-shirt and pants, laying them at the foot of the bed. The weather had been hot-the hottest they had experienced-and sleeping in his briefs would be the coolest way to go. Slowly he pulled back the sheet, lowered himself into a prone position, and stretched out on the bed. He had to stifle an audible sigh as his body relaxed into the comfort of the cool sheets.

His body yearned for sleep but his mind was still running like a hamster on a wheel. Turning over, he looked up at the ceiling as his thoughts continued to keep him awake. They had been struggling to make ends meet for so long, but now, with Jack finally working, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe he would be able to turn down some of the overtime he had been taking to help make ends meet. That thought alone helped ease some of the tension in his body. Now, if they could just find a way off this planet.

 

A noise from the bed next to him made him turn his head toward Jack. He watched as his friend's head rolled from one side to the other as he continued to mumble. Must be dreaming.

 

"No! Stop! Daniel!" Jack's voice had risen until he was shouting Daniel's name.

 

Quickly, Daniel left his bed and sat on Jack's. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and spoke quietly. "Jack, it's okay. I'm here. Go back to sleep."

 

Jack's head stopped its movement and after a couple more mumbled words, he became quiet again.

 

Daniel straightened the sheet around his shoulders and glanced down to where his legs were under the covers. Once again his thoughts took him to the hill, the sign, the explosion. And again, he couldn't imagine life without Jack going through the gate, driving them to a restaurant for dinner, cooking out on his grill, playing catch with the kids at the annual picnic. Most of all, he couldn't imagine not having Jack  
watching his six. He'd come to rely on Jack's strength and his ability to look after his team. Now it was time for Daniel to look after him. And he would-for the rest of his life, if necessary. He just hoped it wouldn't be necessary. There had to be something that could be done for him, if they could just get him back to Earth.

 

Deciding Jack was sleeping soundly again, Daniel moved back to his bed and slid under the sheet again. Despite his swirling thoughts, Daniel finally drifted to sleep himself.

 

"Daniel!"  
A shout yanked him from sleep and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was.

Glancing to his right, he saw Jack thrashing once again in his bed.

 

"Move! No...the gate."

 

With his voice escalating, Daniel was sure Sam and Teal'c would be awakened. He jumped out of bed again and settled next to Jack.

 

"Jack, it's okay."

 

Jack continued to move his upper body but his eyes remained closed. Daniel could see the sweat beading on his face. He was having a nightmare.

 

"Jaffa...dial...Daniel!"

 

Daniel grabbed Jack's shoulders and spoke directly into his face. "Jack, it's Daniel. You're dreaming-wake up."

 

Jack's movements slowed and his eyes opened to mere slits. "Daniel, gotta go. Jaffa on our six."

 

"It's okay, Jack. They're gone. Teal'c got 'em. We're safe." Maybe playing along with the dream would settle him down.

 

"Safe?"

 

"Yeah, we're safe."

 

"Good." Jack's eyes slid shut and Daniel let out a sigh.

 

He started to move off Jack's bed and was stopped when Jack spoke again. "Stay. Not safe. Stay." 

Jack began to get restless again, so Daniel sat back on his bed and put his hand on Jack's shoulder again.

He leaned in. "It's okay. I'm here. We're  
safe." Daniel was surprised when a hand reached out and took hold of his wrist.

 

"Jaffa...gonna see you."

 

"No, Jack, it's okay—"

 

Jack's other hand came up and cupped the back of Daniel's head, pulling him towards  
him. "Get down...not safe."

 

What was he supposed to do now? He did the only thing he could think of: he slid in  
next to Jack, squeezing himself onto the small bed and continued to talk soothingly.

 

Jack rolled his upper body protectively over Daniel.

 

"Jack, I'm—"

 

"Shh-don't move." Jack pulled him tighter until Daniel's head was buried in his neck.

 

"All right, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into Jack's neck.

 

Daniel felt Jack's warm breath in his hair, his stubble brushing his ear. It felt...good. Daniel remembered a time when Jack was comfortable touching him. He missed that; hadn't realized how much until this moment. This not only felt good, it felt right. He stopped resisting and allowed Jack to hold him in his arms. For a few brief moments he could forget what had happened, even though he knew things could never be like this. If Jack were awake, there was no way he would hold Daniel like this. Not the person who had altered his life so drastically, who had taken something so valuable from him. But for a few very brief moments, Daniel could imagine.

 

He continued to speak softly to Jack until his friend's muscles began to relax and his breathing became slow and even. His own eyes began to droop and he gave in and closed them. The grip on his arm and neck soon relaxed, but Daniel was too deeply asleep to notice.

 

* * * * 

 

Jack woke slowly, the feel of something warm against his neck. Opening his eyes, he found the room dimly lit with the first light of morning. He realized he was holding on to something and looked down to see a body snuggled next to him. Daniel's body to be exact. 

What had happened? Why was Daniel in his bed? He started to wake his friend, but hesitated, realizing how good this felt. He'd dreamed of holding Daniel in his arms, but he didn't remember sharing that with Daniel. So, why was he here? He found he didn't really care at the moment. He reached up with one hand and ran it through the silky strands of Daniel's hair.

 

He let his fingers caress his cheek and brush across the full lips. Daniel didn't stir and Jack decided he might never get another chance like this-at least, not when Daniel was awake. He leaned in and brushed his own lips across Daniel's, wishing he could do more. Daniel did stir then and Jack pulled back. Sleepy blue eyes opened and stared at him in confusion.

 

"Jack?" The softly spoken word ghosted across his chin, sending a shiver through the parts of his body he could still feel.

 

"Yeah. What happened?"

 

"Happened?"

 

Jack could tell the minute realization dawned on Daniel. He quickly sat up and slid off the bed, his cheeks turning red.

 

"Uh, you were having a nightmare. I was trying to keep you from waking Sam and Teal'c."

 

Jack wanted to say something else-wanted to tell Daniel how good it felt-but he didn't. He was sure Daniel wouldn't accept or return the feeling. "Sorry. Thanks for, you know..."

 

"No problem." Daniel quickly headed for the shower. "I'll be quick, then you can take yours."

 

"It's okay, Daniel. It's still early-take your time."

 

Daniel seemed to just realize how early it was, and simply nodded his head as he closed the door. A couple of seconds later, Jack heard the water start. He sighed, knowing this was something he could never have. But he could dream.

* * * *

 

Daniel stepped into the steaming shower, allowing the warm water to cascade over his body. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. What just happened? He had awakened to the feel of something soft against his lips and had found himself staring into Jack's eyes. 

Memories of Jack having a nightmare had returned to him and he realized he must have fallen asleep while trying to soothe Jack. He also remembered the feel of Jack's strong arms pulling him close, trying to protect him from the Jaffa in his dream. Remembered how good it had felt. And wondered-when had he begun wanting that? He had no idea. But he did want it, in fact, he realized that he didn't just want Jack's touch-his reassurance and protection-he wanted Jack.

 

He mentally chastised himself for following that line of thought. It was pointless to think about his own desires-he needed to concentrate on Jack's needs and the needs of his team, which meant working on finding a way home. This was no time to have an epiphany about his relationship with Jack.

 

"Daniel," Jack's voice carried through the door, "You gonna stay in there all day?"

 

He realized then that he'd been standing under the flowing water without moving for a long time. Jack was probably wondering what was wrong with him. He was kinda wondering that himself. He shut off the water and opened the shower door, then grabbed a towel. After giving himself a quick pat down, he wrapped it around his waist and opened the door for Jack.

 

"Sorry. I'm done now-it's all yours."

 

"Did ya leave me any hot water?" Jack had maneuvered himself into his wheelchair, a stack of clean clothes in his lap.

 

Daniel felt guilty until he saw the corners of Jack's mouth turn up. If Jack could joke and brush it off, so could he. "Figured you'd prefer a cold one."

 

Oh, God, what had he just said? He felt the heat of embarrassment flooding his face and neck. Jack's left eyebrow jumped upwards and his smile faded, replaced by a look of incredulity.

 

"I mean...uh...it's been pretty hot lately and...uh...I figured you'd like to cool off."

Eloquent, Daniel. Jack's eyebrow continued to sit high on his forehead, as if to say, 'sure you did'. If he were Jack, he wouldn't buy it, either.

 

Jack seemed to recover and turned his gaze toward the bathroom as he wheeled himself toward it. "Uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea."

 

Now it was Daniel's turn to be confused by Jack's statement. What was going on here? He was relieved when Jack entered the bathroom and shut the door. Until he realized that Jack was going to need help since the shower still hadn't been modified for him. He considered waking Teal'c, but decided that would be even more awkward-it would look like he didn't want to be around Jack. He could do this. Just pretend like everything was normal. Yep, just pretend.

 

* * * *

 

* * * * 

 

"Hey, Carter," Jack said as she entered the kitchen. She looked beat. He backed up his wheelchair as she headed to the sink to get some water.

 

He watched as she drained the glass and then refilled it. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

 

She nodded. "I'm fine. It was just the walk home from the bus stop." She swayed a little bit. "I'm just overheated."

 

"Here." Jack pulled out a chair for her. "Sit down."

 

She didn't argue with him. That alone should have been a warning sign. Jack wheeled to the refrigerator and got out some vegetables. He placed them in a bowl on his lap and wheeled back to the table. Carter made to get up, but Jack shook his head at her.

 

"I'm perfectly capable of making a salad for everyone," Jack said. He retrieved a few knives from the drawer near the sink.

 

"Sorry, sir." At his frown, she gave a small smile. "Sorry, Jack."

 

"Why don't you go in and lie down for awhile?" he suggested. It wouldn't do to give Carter an order now, not when she looked so worn down. "It'll be a bit until Daniel and Teal'c get home."

 

He thought she was going to refuse, to insist she needed to help with preparing their evening meal. He recognized it from the set of her mouth. She surprised him when she nodded and got up.

"If you need any help..." she began.

 

Jack shook his head and waved her out of the kitchen. He wondered if the rest of them were ever going to be able to accept him in his new condition. Teal'c was the only one who seemed to take Jack's condition for what it was. Carter seemed to walk on eggshells around him, as if she didn't know how to deal with a CO whose legs no longer worked. 

And Daniel. Daniel had taken the weight of Jack's injury on top of his own troubles. Daniel was looking more and more weary with each passing day. He wasn't sleeping well, Jack knew. He could hear Daniel toss and turn in their bedroom at night. There were nights he wanted nothing more than to go to Daniel's bed and put a soothing hand on his friend's shoulder. Oh hell. Who was he kidding? He wanted more than that. He wanted to pull Daniel in his arms, reassure him things were going to work out, tell him they would get home, take the weight of the world off Daniel's shoulders. 

No, he told himself. He wasn't about to burden Daniel with his desires. He began to chop vegetables for their salad, the perfect food for this warm evening.

 

Damn. Jack dropped the knife on the floor when his right leg began to spasm. He couldn't feel the movement, but the sound of his foot tapping the footrest was enough to let him know it was a rather severe one. He backed away from the table and lifted his butt from the wheelchair, hoping the spasm wasn't being caused by pressure. It still freaked him out although he made sure none of the others knew  
just how much. There was something very creepy about watching his leg twitch and move when he couldn't feel a damn thing. The physicians at the center had warned him about the possibility-it was just that it always took him by surprise. 

He was glad Daniel wasn't around to see it, although Daniel had witnessed them before. Jack knew Daniel still held out hope that there was a cure-that when they got  
back to Earth, someone would be able to fix Jack. Jack wanted to believe it himself but he was the one living with a body that didn't work below the waist-and he'd stopped believing in miracles on a day when a gunshot sounded from the bedroom of his house.

 

The spasm ended and Jack looked at the knife now on the floor. He sighed. He could do this. He checked to make sure his brakes were still set and then leaned forward. It was a precarious balancing act but one he'd managed in the past. There. He could just about reach the knife with his fingertips. He braced hisother hand on the kitchen chair and shit. Jack felt himself falling, unable to stop his forward momentum.

 

Ow. Damn that hurt. Well part of it hurt at least. He pushed himself to a sitting position and stared at his overturned wheelchair. Jack sighed again and began to push himself forward.

 

"Do you need assistance, O'Neill?"

 

Jack looked up at Teal'c. He bit back the sarcastic reply he wanted to give and simply nodded. "If you can set that right." Jack pointed to his wheelchair.

 

Teal'c did so and then waited. Jack reached up towards his chair and then winced at the pull of muscles.

 

"Jack."  
Oh great. Daniel was there, too, and so was Carter.

 

"Are you okay?" What happened?" Daniel's words spilled out and he came closer-the very place Jack didn't want him to be.

 

"May I help, O'Neill?"

 

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. He let Teal'c lift him back to his chair.

 

"Jack?"

 

"It's okay, Daniel." Jack bit off the words. His face burned with embarrassment as he straightened his legs.  
It was bad enough Daniel had to help him at times with his personal needs, but to have to have them all watch while Teal'c picked him up and put him back in his chair-not so good. 

"No harm done." He forced a smile to his lips and looked up at Daniel who was standing with his arms crossed. He waited until Daniel gave a short quick nod and then wheeled himself back to the table and resumed making their  
supper.

 

* * * *

 

Supper was a mostly silent affair. Daniel kept an eye on Jack who, he had to admit, had seemed to recover from his mishap in the kitchen. He took another bite of the salad and chewed almost absently. It took most of his concentration to focus on getting each bite to his mouth. He kept his head bowed and watched as Jack stabbed at the vegetables on his plate. Jack's anger was palpable and Daniel didn't know if it was directed at him or at Jack himself. He wanted to scream at all of them-I'm trying. I'm doing the best I can with what we have.

 

He had picked up their mail on the way home. They were making expenses barely, the medical bills coming down oh so very slowly. He'd mentioned the need to make some extra money to Joseth, the one co-worker who seemed to accept Daniel's presence with no problem, and the man had told him he'd check into the possibility of Daniel working for his brother who owned a restaurant down on the Strand.  
It might not be much but it would bring in some extra money, enough to start reducing the debt they owed to the government a little more quickly. 

Daniel thought back to the bill he'd pulled from their mailbox earlier-if he couldn't find a way to earn more money, things were going to be tighter than usual. He had gotten used to going without lunch to help cut down on their food expenses and he was pretty sure none of the others were aware of it. Later tonight, after everyone else was in bed, he'd go over the budget again and see what he could do.

 

He was worried about Sam. She sat with her head down and had been silent ever since he'd arrived home. She looked fragile-a word he'd never once associated with Sam. She got up to start clearing the table and when she came to take his plate, he grabbed her wrist gently. "I'll take care of it."

She let out a gasp at his touch and Daniel dropped his hand. Teal'c was halfway out of his seat and Jack  
wheeled back from the table.

 

"Carter?"

 

"MajorCarter?"

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam shook her head and backed up. To his dismay, Daniel saw her eyes fill with tears as she pulled her hand to her chest.

 

"Sam? What's wrong?" Daniel got out of his chair and stood with his hands outstretched to either side.

 

"Nothing. You startled me." Sam was a rotten liar.

 

Jack pulled up beside her. "Cut the bull, Carter and give us the truth." He touched her arm, pushed up her sleeve. "What the..."

 

Daniel's gut twisted when he saw the bruises on her forearm. Bruises that were obviously made from a larger hand, each finger visible.

 

"SamanthaCarter, who has done this to you?"

 

"It was an accident. No one. Just...I was clumsy." She stepped back from Jack and left the room. The slam of the bedroom door let them know where she had gone.

 

"Accident, my ass," Jack said into the silence.

 

"I want to know who has done this to her." Teal'c's voice sounded calm as ever, but Daniel knew that if the perpetrator dared to cross their path in the next minute, Teal'c would tear him limb from limb.

 

"Let me talk to her," Daniel suggested. They were friends-maybe things were a little rocky lately but he hoped she'd confide in him.

 

* * * *

"May I come in?"

 

Sam didn't want to open the door, not even for Daniel, but one thing she'd learned over the years was that Daniel was persistent. He wouldn't give up until she gave in.  
She wiped her face with the edge of the blanket, and went over to open the door. She could be strong. She was strong, she reminded herself. She couldn't let the others know what was going on. Not when Lioren...no, she wouldn't think of the ramifications.

 

Daniel gave her a small smile as he entered. He waited until she closed the door behind him.

 

"So, uh, how's your arm feel? Can I get you something for it? Cold compress?"

 

"It's...no, I mean, it doesn't hurt that much," Sam lied. She couldn't meet Daniel's eyes.

 

"It wasn't an accident, was it?" Daniel asked, his voice gentle in that way he had, the voice he used when he spoke of Sha're, of Abydos.

 

She turned away from him, not wanting to see his pity or sympathy.

 

"Sam, c'mon." Daniel placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please."

 

She shook her head and turned into his embrace, giving herself the luxury of pretending that everything would be okay. It felt good to feel his strength, for Daniel was strong, no matter what others thought. She stiffened and pulled away before she gave in to her desire to tell him of the threats.

 

"What's going on?" He indicated one of the bruises with his index finger. "Who did this to you?"

 

Sam sat down on the bed, feeling suddenly shaky. She'd been silent so long she didn't know if she'd be able to give voice to what had been happening. She couldn't tell him, couldn't risk Lioren following through on his threats to hurt Jack or the others.

 

"Sam?" The bed creaked as Daniel sat down next to her.

 

He didn't push at her, he didn't say anything and for that, Sam was grateful. It was something she loved about him-that he recognized the importance of silence. His shoulder touched hers and she was oh so tempted to spill it all.

 

"I can handle it," she finally said. She clenched her hand into a fist and let her nails bite into her palm. "Just some men who don't like a woman in their midst." It was more, of course. 

Men who didn't like a woman who was an Outlander, a woman who knew more than they did about the aging system they  
worked on. "I've dealt with it before." She thought of Jonas Hansen and barely suppressed a shudder. She forced a smile to her face. "It's nothing I can't handle on my own."

 

Daniel was silent a long time. He regarded her with a calm, steady gaze. "You can tell me, Sam."

 

No, no, I can't, she wanted to yell out, but she held her tongue and concentrated on taking a slow, deep breath. "I appreciate it, Daniel, but it was an accident." She hated lying to him. She hated it even more when she saw the hurt in his eyes, the same hurt she'd seen when Colonel O'Neill had gone undercover, when the whole zatarc thing had blown up in their figurative faces, when he'd been told to "shut up",  
when Colonel O'Neill had shot Reese only a few short months ago. 

She hated seeing that hurt in him and knew she had to do it no matter what.

 

"Please don't make a big deal out of this, Daniel. I'll lose my job," Sam told him.

 

"Your job isn't worth this." He gestured to her arms. "None of it is." He crossed his arms across his chest and got that stubborn tilt to his chin. "We'll make do. Sam, no one has the right to abuse you."

 

Sam felt a lump rise in her throat and wanted to wrap herself in his embrace. "We're aliens here. It doesn't matter what's right or wrong. I'll be okay. I can take care of myself."

 

Daniel looked at her a long moment. "I know you can, but you don't need to do this. Jack, Teal'c, and I don't want you to get hurt."

 

She looked him straight in the eye and spoke almost coldly. "I said I'll be okay. It's not so bad. I just have to be more careful." She stood up and walked to the door. "I can take care of things." Sam opened the door and waited until Daniel left. She wished she believed what she'd just said.

* * * * 

* * * *  
Daniel pushed his cart back to the main desk and began loading it with books. He sighed as he placed the tomes on the cart, wishing he could just take a peek in some of them.

 

"Excuse me," a voice said, causing him to look up.

 

"Yes? Can I help you?"

 

"I need to look at one of the volumes in the Archives. Here's the title." The man handed him a card.

 

Daniel took the card and looked at the title. He wasn't allowed to enter the Archives; the librarian had made it perfectly clear that outsiders were not to touch the precious volumes.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't get it for you." He searched for the librarian, who was nowhere to be seen.

 

"I really need to look at it right away-I'm on a deadline. Surely you can leave what you're doing and get it for me?"

 

Once again, Daniel searched for the librarian, but she was nowhere to be found. "I'm sorry, I'm really no allowed to—"

 

"This is outrageous! I just need you to get me a book. Maybe I should have a talk with the person in charge and tell them you refused to help a patron."

 

No! The last thing Daniel needed was to have a complaint lodged against him. Knowing the librarian, she would have him fired, and he needed this job.

 

"No, please, that won't be necessary. I'll get it for you."

 

He hurried away to the room where the rare books were kept. Taking a last glance around and not seeing the librarian, he entered. He'd never been in the archives and he was momentarily frozen in place as he took in row upon row of ancient books lining the shelves. 

Oh, how he longed to have just a few minutes to browse through these volumes. There was so much about the Leuwaarians he could learn. Snapping out of his hesitancy, he quickly searched for the requested book, passing over volumes of history, language, and folklore that made him ache to open them. Locating it, he headed back to the desk, taking a quick look around before exiting the forbidden room. 

Daniel had the man sign for the book as he had seen the librarian do, glad that it didn't require the name of the person who had retrieved the volume. The librarian would never know which of the staff had checked it out.

 

The day passed slowly as Daniel continued to re-shelve the returned books. An hour before closing, the librarian approached him. He felt a moment of slight panic, briefly worried she had discovered what he'd done and was going to fire him. Instead, she made a request that surprised him.

 

"I have a meeting to attend at the City Center. Burra is accompanying me, so it will be up to you and Joseth to stay and finish the shelving, plus the map room needs to be straightened. The Civic Committee will be visiting tomorrow, and I would like these tasks finished. I have given Joseth the key to lock up. He is familiar with the procedure and has done it before. You will follow his instructions as you would my  
own. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Goodnight."

 

An hour later all of the patrons had left the library and Daniel and Joseth were busy finishing the task of re-shelving the books.

 

Daniel noticed Joseth stop and rub his forehead. The man also looked a little flushed.

 

"Are you all right, Joseth?"

 

"I don't know. I started feeling a bit odd after lunch, but now it's worse." Joseth pulled out a chair behind him and sat down.

 

"Maybe we should stop so you can go get checked out."

 

"No. We have to finish this before tomorrow or the librarian will be extremely unhappy."

 

That's putting it mildly, Daniel thought. "You can't work if you're sick; surely she'll understand."

 

Joseth looked up at Daniel, and even though he looked ill, he smiled. "Do you really think that?"

 

Daniel smiled back. "Uh, I guess not."

 

Joseth suddenly bent over, holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

 

Daniel grabbed a trash can and put it in front of his co-worker. Joseth sat with his head down for a few seconds, taking deep breaths, but finally leaned over and threw up into the can.

 

"I guess maybe I should go home," Joseth said. He reached in his pocket for something and looked up at Daniel. "Here. I'm giving you the key. Finish these books and then lock up."

 

Daniel looked at the key in Joseth's hand. "I...I can't, Joseth. You know I would get in trouble if someone found out I was here alone."

 

"No one will know. Just hurry and finish. Check all of the outside doors, leave the night time lights on and lock up. Oh," he said, groaning, "I've got to go." He got up and headed for the door, one hand still clamped around his middle.

 

"But...but—"

 

The sound of the door shutting echoed through the cavernous room as Daniel stood looking at the key in his hand. This was crazy, but it didn't look like he had much choice. Pocketing the key, he quickly resumed shelving the books.

 

A short time later he moved the empty cart back to the main desk, his task completed. Moving with purpose, he checked each of the doors to make sure they were locked and then the lights that were set for night. As he prepared to leave, the sight of the archive room caught his eye. His thoughts swirled with the images of the volumes he had glimpsed while there. Another thought crossed his mind-he was alone  
here; no one would know if he went in for a few minutes and looked around. Fear of discovery was outweighed by his need to see what was in those books. He longed to do research again, to read about a culture's history, to discover something new. It had been so long.

 

Mind made up, he crossed the room and entered the archives. He had seen some books pertaining to the history of Leuwaaria, and he headed for those first. Choosing one, he carefully moved it to a table and opened it. The smell of the ancient paper teased his nose, taking him back to other times, other places, filling him with an ache for things lost. Excitement over discovering something new quickly took over, and he eagerly began to read.

 

* * * * 

 

"What is the meaning of this?" A high-pitched voiced shrieked in his ear and he lifted his head from his crossed arms. 

Everything was blurry and he searched for his discarded glasses. Who was yelling? Was someone dialing the gate? He hadn't heard the klaxons go off. Grabbing his glasses from the table, he put them on and squinted up at the person standing next to him.

 

"What's wrong? Is there—" He left his question unfinished as his eyes came to rest on the librarian standing next to him. 

Oh, God. Everything came flooding back: Joseth getting sick and leaving, being left to lock up by himself, and deciding to take a look in the archives. But what was the librarian doing here so late? She had gone home. It didn't really matter, he realized, he was in deep trouble.

 

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What do you think you're doing in the archives? You know you are not allowed in here!"

 

"I'm sorry," he said, standing. What could he tell her? If he mentioned Joseth leaving, his friend would be in trouble. "I just wanted to take a look. I'm a historian and this is what I used to do on my home world. I took great care with—"

 

"Care? You are not worthy to touch these rare volumes. What made you think this was allowed? Guards!" the librarian barked as she left the room, waving her arms.

 

Daniel saw a faint light at the window and glanced up at the clock. It was early morning; he must have fallen asleep. What would they do to him now? He couldn't afford to lose his job. How would he get another one?

Two guards entered the archive room, grabbed Daniel by the arms, and began pulling him towards the door.

 

"That's not necessary, I'll come peacefully."

 

"You will not speak until we have reached the judicial building. You may state your case there."

 

Judicial? Surely they wouldn't put him in jail just for looking at their books? For all he knew, they would.  
How could he have been so stupid? He would pay for this-at the least with the loss of his job and at the  
worst, with incarceration. And he wouldn't be the only one to suffer-his team needed his income. He'd let  
them all down.  
________________________________  
Daniel was thankful it was still early morning-it meant the crowd outside the library was fairly small as he was led, handcuffed, down the steps and to the waiting police van. Face red with embarrassment, he ducked his head, almost eager to get into the vehicle and away from the stares directed at him. 

The doors on the back of the van were opened and he was manhandled inside. A hand on his shoulder pushed him down to sit on a short bench. Another set of hands grabbed a chain lying on the floor and he quickly found his ankle enclosed in a manacle.

 

It was a surreal feeling-he was being treated like a criminal just because he'd been in the archives? He felt his chest begin to tighten in panic. What kind of punishment would he receive for his transgression? He realized that he didn't know that much about Leuwaarian law. He knew that people who had been sent through the gate were treated as second-class citizens, but were the laws harsher towards them?

 

As the vehicle drove through the streets of Trehavn, Daniel's thoughts turned to his friends. How could he face them? They were depending on his income; it took all four of them to make enough money to pay their regular bills plus all of the accumulated medical debt. He'd screwed up-again. He'd gotten them into this situation-Jack and Sam injured, a stack of medical bills as a bonus, and now he'd dug their hole even deeper by losing his job. And if he were incarcerated, he wouldn't even be able to get another job; his income would be lost permanently. 

Daniel let out a sigh. He still couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. Working late the night before had worn him out, then add Jack's restlessness keeping him awake and waking up early to find himself in Jack's bed, in his arms, and... His throat tightened at the memory. He had just extinguished any hope of exploring these new feelings he'd discovered. He mentally shook his head. Who was he kidding? Jack would never return those feelings, even if Daniel wasn't responsible for Jack's...injury. And how were they ever going to get home? Then it hit him-what he'd found in the archives.

 

How could he have forgotten? Maybe lack of sleep and being arrested had something to do with it. But now he remembered the history he'd been engrossed in. 

Abruptly he was thrust back into his current predicament as the van came to a halt. A few seconds later the back doors opened and a policeman climbed in and released his ankle from the manacle. Another waited outside the door and grasped his arm as he stepped down to the ground. With firm grips on both of his arms, the guards pulled him towards a tall building, the sun glinting off its white stone walls. A sign on the door proclaimed it the Trehavn Municipal Building. They turned at the base of the steps and headed for a door at the end of the building.

 

Another fear gripped him-the jail was in this building; this was where Teal'c worked. God, he didn't want his friend to see him like this, handcuffed and escorted by police. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide this from the rest of his team forever, but right now he just couldn't handle them finding out. Their footsteps echoed down the long hall through which he was being led, passing people in uniform as well as some wearing street clothes. None of them gave him a second glance. Just another criminal being taken to jail.

 

At the end of the hall was a set of stairs leading to a lower level. Daniel's escorts kept their hold on his arms as they guided him down the steps. At the bottom they encountered a guard behind a desk. Behind the guard was a barred doorway. Again, Daniel felt panic seize his chest. No one knew where he was. Would he be allowed to call them? Did he want to call them? 

"Need a holding cell," one of the policemen said, still gripping his arm tightly. The guard got up from his desk without a word, grabbing a ring of keys off the desk. He unlocked the bars behind him and opened it, walking into the cell block. Daniel's escort began pulling him along, following the guard. His panic continued to escalate as he wondered how long they were going to keep him here. Fear of being dumped here and forgotten won out over his fear of telling his friends.

 

"Am I allowed to call—"

 

A blow to his lower stomach stole his breath, leaving him unable to finish his question. The hands gripping his arms kept him from collapsing to his knees.

 

"That's enough, Noren," one of his handlers admonished the guard, who had been the one to punch him.

 

"He's just an Outlander," Noren responded.

 

"Doesn't mean you can beat on him," the other policeman responded.

 

"Hmpf," was Noren's only reply.

 

"When the judge is ready, we'll be back for him, and he'd better be in as good a shape as he is now," the first policeman warned.

 

Through eyes watering from the pain, Daniel saw a cell door swing open and then he was pushed inside. He stumbled to a bench that was against one wall and sank down on it, leaning his head back as his breathing began to return to normal. The door closed with a loud clank and he watched his escort leave. Noren lingered briefly, a sneer on his face, before leaving Daniel alone in the cell.

 

Alone. That's exactly how he felt at the moment. Reaching up to wipe the moisture from his eyes, he realized his hands were still bound. Just great. His only glimmer of hope was that they said they would be back to get him to face the judge. Hopefully, that meant hours and not days. 

He twisted around and stretched out on his back on the bench, finding there was just barely enough room to accommodate his length. Closing his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * * *

 

A loud banging jarred him awake. Blinking, he found his eyelids sticky from his earlier tears. Danie lifted his head as one of his earlier escorts entered his cell.

 

"C'mon, time to see the judge."

 

Daniel sat up gingerly, swinging his feet to the floor, feeling a slight twinge where Noren had punched him. He was relieved that he hadn't had a visit from the overzealous guard while he'd slept, but now he began to feel nervous wondering what would happen when he faced the judge.

 

He stood, swaying slightly, and the officer grabbed his arm and steadied him. Daniel almost said, 'thanks', but nodded his appreciation instead, remembering the order not to speak and what had happened when he did. The officer pulled him from the cell where the second policeman took hold of his other arm.

 

"Glad to see you have some self-control, Noren," number one said.

 

"It was tempting," Noren replied with a leering grin aimed at Daniel.

 

Goosebumps rose on Daniel's flesh at Noren's words and he quickly looked away. He was definitely glad to be getting out of here.

 

As the two officers guided him back up the stairs, he heard the clank of the bars followed by Noren's disturbing laugh.  
Shaking off the creepiness of the jailer's laugh, Daniel focused on the building they were walking through, finding it more crowded than when he'd arrived. He had no idea what time it was, and turned his wrist to glance at his watch. It was already after noon. How long had he slept?

 

A familiar deep voice made him turn his head. Exiting one of the rooms was Teal'c. Daniel had totally forgotten his fear of seeing his friend here, but now it returned with a vengeance. As alone as he had felt sitting in that cell, he found he still dreaded facing his friends. How could he avoid being seen? Teal'c was conversing with another guard and hadn't looked in Daniel's direction. Daniel turned his head away, praying he would go unnoticed. Teal'c's voice gradually drifted further away and Daniel released the breath he'd been holding. Teal'c hadn't recognized him.

 

They stopped in front of a set of double wooden doors. A guard stood facing them, a clipboard in his hands.

"Name."

 

"Daniel Jackson," one of his escorts answered for him.

 

The guard checked his clipboard. "You can go in." He moved aside and the policemen pushed the doors open and pulled him inside.

The room was the size of a large classroom. Several rows of chairs faced a desk on a raised platform at one end of the room. Behind it sat a man, probably in his fifties, with thinning dark hair touched with gray at his temples. He looked up without expression as Daniel was led before him.

 

"And this is?"

 

"Daniel Jackson." Again one of the policemen answered for him.

 

The judge searched the papers in front of him on the desk and picked one up.  
"Yes. The charge is entering a restricted area without permission." He continued to peruse the paper. "In the library?" He looked up at Daniel, eyebrows raised in question.

 

Daniel hesitated and looked to one of the officers.

 

"You may speak," the officer said.

 

Daniel turned his attention back to the judge. "The Head Librarian asked us to work late to prepare the library for a visit from the Civic Committee. Later in the evening, my co-worker, Joseth, became sick and went home. He asked me to finish the work. I was straightening the maps in the archive room when I...I fell asleep."

 

The judge seemed to consider this, consulting his paper again. "Did you take something from the archives?"

"No! No, I was just doing my job, re-shelving the books and straightening the maps."

 

"Did you damage any of them?"

 

"No, I would never do that."

 

"Were you told that you weren't allowed in the archives?"

 

Daniel swallowed hard and plunged ahead, not knowing where the truth would land him. "Yes. The Librarian told me she didn't want me to 'contaminate' the archives, but I had no choice if she wanted everything in order for the visit. On my world, I handle rare books and artifacts on a regular basis. I know how to handle them carefully. I would never do anything that would harm them." 

He hoped he'd come across as sincere and that his words would convince the judge to be lenient.

 

The judge folded his hands on top of the papers on the desk and leaned forward, looking Daniel in the eye. "I know of no law that specifically denies an Outlander from entering the library's archives. Librarian Dowets has been known to be a bit...overzealous in her administration, but I find no reason to punish someone for this act."

 

Was he hearing right? Did the judge say he wouldn't be punished?

 

"However," the judge continued, "she did warn you not to enter the archives and you did go against her wishes. I'm afraid she would refuse to accept you back as an employee; therefore, I will release you with the stipulation that you are not to enter the library again, and that you find alternate employment." Turning to the officers he ordered, "Release him."

 

Daniel felt dizzy with relief as one of the policemen released the handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists as he looked at the judge. "Thank you."

 

He turned and headed for the exit, fighting the urge to run. He was free-but he was also unemployed. Not a bad trade-off, he decided.

 

* * * *  
Daniel sat on the bench, heedless of the buses as they regularly stopped to load passengers and then went on their way. Taking people home, taking them to work, going about their normal lives. What he'd give for life to be normal again. He snorted a laugh-as if going through the Stargate to other planets was normal. Except, it was for him. With Jack, Sam and Teal'c by his side. No, things would never be normal  
again.

 

He glanced up as yet another bus rumbled to a stop in front of him. It cast a long shadow over him and he realized the sun was sinking towards evening. The bus door opened and a voice yelled out to him. "Hey, you getting on or not?"

 

He glanced to either side and realized he was the only one at the bus stop. It was late enough now for him to head home without raising suspicion with his teammates, so he got up and climbed onto the bus, dropping his fare in the box and taking a seat at the back, even though it was almost empty. He knew his place.

 

As the bus pulled away, Daniel mentally reviewed the events of the day. After he'd left the judge, he had gone straight to the Center for Acculturation to get a new job. The only thing available for an Outlander at the moment was at a restaurant. Then he'd gone to the restaurant to apply and had been accepted by the owner. He'd been shown around and his duties explained to him. Daniel Jackson, holder of multiple PhDs, speaker of twenty-three languages, galactic explorer, now had a  
job as a dishwasher. And it paid half what his job at the library had paid. He didn't know how they were going to make ends meet. He would find a way, though; there was no way he was going to burden his friends with the consequences of yet another one of his screw-ups.

* * * *

 

* * * *  
Samantha Carter was home when Teal'c arrived home from work. She looked up from her seat at the kitchen table, her eyes bleak.

 

"I lost my job," she said.

 

"What reason did they give?" Teal'c asked. He filled a glass with water and placed it in front of her.

 

She shrugged her shoulders and he didn't miss the wince she gave. "Does it matter?" She looked at him and then said, "I spoke out of turn one too many times."

 

Teal'c felt anger rise within him, an anger he could ill afford to act upon. "Were you harmed?"

 

Her expression went blank. "I gave back what I got." Her hand when she lifted the glass to drink was shaking.

 

Any words of comfort Teal'c could give would not be appreciated at the moment, so Teal'c sat down beside her and gave the comfort of his presence.

 

* * * * 

"We will continue your therapy when Daniel Jackson arrives," Teal'c informed Jack.

 

Jack knew what that meant-they'd hoist him to his feet and put him between the parallel bars that Carter had managed to build, and then Teal'c would help support him from behind while Daniel would move his legs and he'd pretend to walk the length of the bars. He hated looking down at his useless legs, hated that his friends did all of this for him without a word of complaint. He simply nodded and hoisted himself into his wheelchair. 

Teal'c rolled up the mat they used to do his range of motion exercises. Jack went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Carter was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. Teal'c had been the one to inform him that Carter  
had been fired from her job yesterday. She had spoken very little today.

 

"Carter?" Jack asked softly. She didn't respond and he poured some water for her, too. Getting it to her without spilling a drop brought a small sense of accomplishment. 

"Carter?" he asked again.

 

"Sorry," she said in a whisper. She looked at him, her eyes red-rimmed and scrunchy.

 

Ah crap, Jack thought. She'd been plagued with headaches ever since  
her initial injury-Jack was pretty sure the concussion had been much more severe  
than the physicians had originally diagnosed. He couldn't remember Carter ever having a headache when they had been backon Earth. He knew better than to  
call for Teal'c. Loud noises would simply trigger a bout of vomiting.

 

"Headache?" he asked quietly. "Youneed help to get to bed?"

 

She waved a hand in his direction. Jack backed up his wheelchair and went to the doorway to motion for Teal'c.

 

"It's Carter," Jack told him in a quiet voice.

 

Teal'c nodded his understanding and then went to Carter's side. He  
supported her as she stood and began to guide her to their bedroom as she had her eyes closed against the light. 

Jack watched them go and then went to the refrigerator to pull out some vegetables. He could at least start getting things  
chopped even if he couldn't use the heating unit due to its height.

He had just finished up his task when Daniel entered by the back door. Jack looked up at him. He noticed the way Daniel quickly changed his expression to a smile and despite Jack wanting to say something about it, he held his tongue.

 

"Sorry I'm late," Daniel said, his voice somewhat breathless. "I missed the bus connection and had to take another bus. I'll get supper started right away."

 

Jack grabbed his wrist as Daniel walked past. "It's okay, Daniel. Glad you could join us. Where the hell were you last night anyway? You don't call, you don't write..."

 

Daniel looked at him, and Jack wondered why he hadn't noticed the darkened circles under Daniel's eyes before.

 

"They asked me to work late at the library and when I was done, it was past curfew. I spent the night in the lounge," Daniel said quickly. 

Almost too quickly, Jack thought, but he chalked it up to tiredness on Daniel's part.

 

"I will prepare our meal," Teal'c offered as he came into the kitchen. "Samantha Carter is resting comfortably."

 

"Sam?"

 

Jack heard the near panic in Daniel's voice. He rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of Daniel's inner wrist.

 

"She's got another headache."

 

"She reported that she has had it for most of the day," Teal'c said as he took the bowl of chopped vegetables from Jack and went to the stove. "She lost her job yesterday."

 

Daniel sank into one of the chairs at the table. "Do you think it's normal for her to still be getting headaches? Maybe there's something..."

 

"She had a pretty bad concussion. You remember after she and I were stuck in Antarctica? I had headaches for a couple of months," Jack told him. 

Daniel was entirely too jumpy-Jack wished he knew a way to make it go away.

 

Daniel got up as if he couldn't stand to sit any longer. "I'd better go change."

 

Jack nodded. "Why don't you take a shower before supper? It's gonna be awhile."

 

"Yeah," Daniel said and nearly bumped into the wall as he left the kitchen.

 

* * * *

 

The shower was safe. Daniel stood under the spray of cool water and made no attempt to hold back the tears he could feel forming. He scrubbed at his skin roughly, angry at the whole situation. His stomach felt tied in knots and he doubted he'd be able to eat much. He didn't plan on mentioning the problems he  
was having with keeping down food and the burning in his gut most of the time.

 

Buck up, he told himself. You're not having Jack's problems or Sam's. Sam's headache will go away. They always have before and then you and the others can enjoy tomorrow.

 

Daniel turned the water to cold for a few seconds before he stepped out of the shower. He looked at his face in the mirror-his eyes looked slightly red but he could blame that on eye strain at work. He dried himself off, put on the clothes he wore at home, and plastered a smile on his face before he went out to face his friends.

 

* * * *

 

"C'mon, Jack," Daniel urged from his place at Jack's feet.

 

Easy for you to say, Jack wanted to reply but he didn't have the breath for it. He gripped the parallel bars, glad to know Teal'c had his six. Braces would have helped to hold his legs steady but that wasn't something Carter could make. He looked down at his useless legs and watched as Daniel pulled his right foot forward in a mockery of walking. Teal'c's hands were at his hips even though he couldn't feel them. He moved his hand forward and then Daniel moved his left foot.

 

"Good, good," Daniel muttered. Jack didn't know if he was talking to himself or to Jack.

 

It was ten steps to the end of the bars and Jack was always relieved when they got to the end. Daniel had already moved his wheelchair for him and Jack sank into it gratefully. At least in his chair he could move freely-it gave him a sense of independence he doubted Daniel or the others could understand. He could  
move as fast or as slow he pleased. At work, he was able to do his job without a problem even if he didn't have the stamina he once had.

 

"Shower?" Daniel asked him.

 

Jack looked up at his friend and made a show of sniffing his own armpits. "Unless you want to smell me all night long." He grinned, wishing Daniel would smile back.

 

Daniel simply nodded and Jack followed him.

* * * *

 

Jack wheeled himself into the bedroom after his shower to find Daniel asleep on his bed. He hadn't bothered to undress and when Jack said his name softly, Daniel murmured something and turned over onto his stomach. Jack shook his head and moved closer. He reached out and put his hand on Daniel's forehead, relieved when he felt the cool skin. He wheeled out of the room and made his way back to the  
living area.

 

Teal'c was putting away the mats they'd used earlier. "O'Neill."

 

"Daniel's asleep," Jack said. He drummed his fingers on his leg. "Has he been looking more peaked to you?"

 

"Peaked?" Teal'c repeated with a frown.

 

"Yeah. You know, peaked. Um...tired, pale, pinched."

 

"DanielJackson has many things on his mind," Teal'c said before he sat down. "He worries about our finances."

 

"Our finances." Jack didn't like Teal'c's implication. "What about our finances?"

 

"DanielJackson keeps all the bills in this box," Teal'c said after crossing the room and retrieving it. "I did not agree with his course of action but he is..."

 

"Persuasive. I know," Jack said. He looked at the box Teal'c handed him.

 

"It is best if you remember that DanielJackson acted only from his concern," Teal'c said. He waited a moment. "Do you require any further assistance this evening, O'Neill?"

 

Jack shook his head absently, his attention focused on the box. "I'll be fine." Liar, liar, pants on fire, he told himself.

* * * *  
The anger built through the hours Jack spent poring over the bills, it built as he found the records that showed all the extra hours Daniel had worked, and it didn't dissipate as he hauled himself into bed and lay down next to a sleeping Daniel.

 

He got out of bed scant hours later when it was apparent he wasn't going to sleep well. Carter and Teal'c came into the kitchen a few hours after that and he made them breakfast. Teal'c looked at him and raised an eyebrow but mentioned nothing.

 

He wheeled into the bedroom after Teal'c and Carter went out for  
some fresh air, sorely tempted to wake Daniel up but didn't have the heart to do it. No, he told himself, it could wait.

 

He wheeled out front and watched the road-plenty of traffic on this day with people going down to the Strand and the beaches. Carter and Teal'c came up the path an hour or so after they left.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked Carter when she passed him.

 

"Better, sir," she said, but didn't offer anything more as she went in the house.

 

Jack looked up at Teal'c.

 

"She is afraid she will burden us since she has lost her employment."

 

Carter went into the kitchen to sit down at the table with a glass of water. Maybe she needed some time alone. Jack didn't follow her any further.

 

Daniel came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, dressed but apparently still half-asleep as he walked right past Jack and Teal'c.

 

"Hey, Sam," Jack heard a few moments later and then Carter said something too quiet for Jack to hear.

 

Daniel came back into the living room. "Why didn't you wake me?"

 

Okay, that was unexpected-not the question, but the vehemence with which it was delivered.

 

"You were tired. I thought you could sleep in."

 

"It's okay, Daniel," Carter said as she stood in the doorway.

 

"Maybe if you weren't trying to kill yourself by working all those extra hours at the library when there are three of us working, you wouldn't have slept half the day away." Jack wasn't going to let it go. "I saw the bills, Daniel. You know, those bills you've been hiding from Carter and me?"

 

Daniel darted his gaze from Jack to Carter and back again.

 

And this wasn't good at all, Jack thought as he saw Carter process what had just been said. Jack wheeled to the cabinet where he'd stashed the box of bills last night. "You want to explain all of this then?"

 

"MajorCarter," Teal'c said from Jack's left, "I believe you and I should enjoy the breeze from the ocean by sitting on the patio."

 

Carter looked at Daniel and then raised her eyebrows as she looked at Jack. She turned to Teal'c and smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

 

"You mind telling me what this is all about?" Daniel lowered his voice to just above a whisper.

 

"Let's say you tell me about this," Jack tossed the box at him. Daniel caught it, barely, taken off guard as he was.

 

"I asked first."

 

"No. I asked first-back when you first graced us with your oh so happy presence." Jack wheeled towards him, forced Daniel to back up towards the chair. It was something he hated about being in his own chair, always having to look up at people. He wasn't about to give Daniel the advantage of standing.

 

Daniel got that stubborn set to his jaw that Jack recognized so well, but sat down. He placed the box on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. Jack blocked him in, although he knew it would take nothing for Daniel to simply turn to the side to get up.

 

"We need the money."

 

"We're making do."  
Daniel lowered his voice. "Don't you want more than this?"

 

"Not at the cost of your health," Jack shot back. "Damn it, Daniel. You can't do this on your own. In case you forgot we are a team. Not were but are."

 

"And if I'd been doing my job when we first got here, Sam wouldn't be sick and you wouldn't be sitting in that damn chair."

 

Jack backed up a bit. "Is this what this is about? Your sense of guilt? Or is it pity for the cripple? Because I've got to tell you, I don't appreciate being the albatross around your neck."

 

"We can't meet our obligations with two...with Sam unemployed," Daniel lowered his voice. "What else would you have me do, Jack? You know as well as I do that you don't have the stamina to work longer hours, and quite frankly, Teal'c's a better choice than me to be here in case there's trouble." He leaned  
forward and placed one hand on Jack's knee. "I can handle it."

 

"We'll figure out something. There's no reason you're working so much over..." Jack stopped as the slip Daniel had made sank in. "You lost your job at the library."

 

Daniel shook his head entirely too quickly and the way his face went pale told Jack he was correct.

 

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

 

"It doesn't matter. I found another job to make up for it. There was no need for anyone to know, and now that you do, I think it's better that Sam and Teal'c don't know."

 

"Daniel." Jack hated the look of despair on Daniel's face, hated even more the fact that for some reason, Daniel hadn't even had the trust to tell them what had happened. And he knew from the shuttered expression on Daniel's face now, that any further conversation was useless. They sat in silence for a moment. 

"You know we've never gone to the Strand," Jack said. "Maybe we could take a trip there today."

 

He wished the offer would have brought a small smile to his friend's face but it hadn't worked.

 

"Yeah. Sounds good." Daniel got up. "I'll go tell Sam and Teal'c. We can get a bus in about an hour."

 

Jack watched him go and then hit his fist onto the table. Damn it all. They were going to find a way out of this. They had to, or Daniel was going to wind up in the worst shape of all of them.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c sat next to DanielJackson on the bus. His friend stared out the window. He glanced at O'Neill who was seated next to SamanthaCarter. O'Neill looked straight ahead, his jaw clenched. SamanthaCarter looked towards him and gave a barely perceptible shrug of her shoulders. Teal'c bowed his head in understanding. 

The tension between the two men was something one could almost touch. He did not know that going to the Strand with both of them in such a mood was a wise  
decision. It had not helped that the only bus available did not have a method of conveying O'Neill aboard while in his wheelchair. O'Neill had made a joke as Teal'c carried him into the bus and placed him on a seat but he knew his fellow warrior was embarrassed by the stares of the other passengers as they had paraded to the back of the bus. 

Perhaps this little trip would help dissipate some of the anger but Teal'c did not believe that was going to be possible without help from SamanthaCarter and him. And what of the healing of SamanthaCarter?

 

The argument between the other two had carried over to the patio, enough that they both realized DanielJackson had lost his job at the library. He studied the profile of his friend. DanielJackson was a stubborn man, and unlike O'Neill, Teal'c realized this was a matter of pride for the other man. If O'Neill defined himself by his ability to be a soldier, DanielJackson defined himself by his work. He and SamanthaCarter were going to have to work to make both men realize they were so much more.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel took a deep breath of the sea air as they strolled along the Strand. On this beautiful sunny day, the walkway was crowded. Sounds of laughter drifted up from the beach as children chased the waves. Daniel wished they could join them-longing for the remembered feel of warm sand under his toes. He turned his attention from the water back to the walkway and his friends. No point in wishing for what  
they couldn't have. He knew his place. He kept his head down as they approached some of the restaurants, not that anyone eating at one of the outside tables would recognize a lowly dishwasher and an Outlander at that.

 

"Jack?"

 

Daniel turned as he heard the voice. He couldn't quite place it, but Jack had stopped his wheelchair and was headed towards a table set under a canopy.

 

"Jack, we can't..." he started to say as he followed, aware of Teal'c and Sam close behind.

 

Jahner. It was Jahner from the rehab center. Daniel let out a soft sigh of relief, remembering the young man's kindness.

 

Jahner's chair was pulled close to a table and an older man sat on the other side of him. There was a strong family resemblance-the same straight nose and quirk of a smile.

 

"Father, this is Jack. His friend, Daniel," Jahner said. He looked at Sam and Teal'c, his smile broadening. "And the woman is Carter and the other man is Teal'c. This is my father, Regin."

 

"Sam," Daniel said softly. "Jack calls her Carter, but her name is Sam."

 

"Join us," Jahner said then, tilting his head towards the table.

 

"Thank you, but we've eaten," Jack said.

 

True, Daniel thought, but it wasn't as if they'd be welcome at this fancy cafe anyway.

 

"Nonsense," Regin said. He motioned to a hovering waiter and then whispered in the man's ear when he came close. 

The waiter gave Daniel and the rest a look of disgust, but nevertheless brought three chairs to the table. He motioned for them to come around the small fence.

 

"Thank you," Daniel said to Jahner and his father as he sat down.

 

"Tea for everyone," Jahner's father said to the waiter who nodded and walked away with his nose in the air.

 

Daniel was certain the gossip would start as soon as the waiter entered the kitchen.

 

"How are you recovering, Jack?" Regin asked. He actually looked interested in what Jack had to say.

 

"I'm well, thank you, sir," Jack said. "Able to work."

 

There was silence again at the table as the waiter approached with tea and a plate of pastries.

 

"Very good."

 

Jahner looked at his father and then grinned as he moved his arm towards the plate. He couldn't pick the pastry up but he was able to indicate the one he wanted.

 

"Good trick, huh?" Jahner asked them as his father broke off a piece and placed it in his son's mouth.

"That's great," Jack agreed.

 

There was another uncomfortable silence until Jahner started talking about the beautiful weather they'd been having. Daniel stayed silent unless spoken to, acutely aware of the stares of passersby. God, he was so tired. He wanted nothing more than to head home and curl up in bed. He picked at the pastry he'd selected, sipped his tea slowly so as not to irritate his stomach.

 

"Merchant Oliwus," the waiter said as he came towards the table. "There is a call for you inside."

 

"Excuse me," Regin said as he stood to follow. "I will return soon."

 

"Regin Oliwus," Daniel repeated. He knew the name, but wasn't sure from where. He sat back and listened as the others continued their small talk, aware of Sam laughing at something Jack said-a sound that had been all too infrequent lately.

 

"Oliwus Industries, founded one hundred fifty years ago," Daniel finally blurted out, "by an Out—"

 

"Yes."

 

Daniel was aware of a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up at Jahner's father, who was frowning down at him, apparently back from his phone call.

 

"We will continue this conversation at our beach tent."

 

He motioned for the others to stand. Jack backed up in his wheelchair, his glance darting between Daniel and Oliwus. Jahner was smiling, though, and that alone gave Daniel hope. There was no way they could leave-all it would take was for Merchant Regin Oliwus to yell for police and they'd all be taken away. He was one of the most powerful men in Trehavn, perhaps all of Leuwaaria.

 

Oliwus kept his hand on Daniel's arm as they walked a short distance on the Strand. Daniel did his best to remain calm-Oliwus didn't have a weapon as far as Daniel could tell. That was good, wasn't it?

 

They arrived at a ramp that led down to a brightly colored tent on the beach. Money did buy things, Daniel noticed as they went into the tent. There was wooden flooring, allowing easy access for both Jahner's and Jack's wheelchairs. Remembering how much Jahner had loved the ocean, this tent was a testament to a father's love for his son.

 

"What's going on?" Jack demanded when they had all assembled in the tent. An ocean breeze kept the tent cool. 

Daniel went over to stand by Jack, not liking how red-faced he was. Regin Oliwus said something quietly to the two men standing at the front of the tent and they nodded  
and walked away.

 

He motioned for them to sit on some brightly colored cushions. Daniel didn't move.

 

"Your ancestor was an Outlander," Daniel finally said when the silence stretched out far too long for his liking.

 

Oliwus nodded. "He was. As was my great-grandmother and Jahner's mother's family."

 

"So why the big secret?" Jack asked. "You're all Outlanders."

 

"They are," Daniel said. "I was in the archive in the library. Almost everyone in Leuwaaria can trace their ancestry back to someone who stepped through the Stargate."

 

"My great-grandfather's generation fought a war with Grytoria," Oliwus said. "By the time the war was over, Leuwaaria turned inward. Only natives were welcome."

 

"And they closed the Stargate," Daniel finished for him.

 

"Why would they then take away the DHD?" Teal'c asked. "Would they not wish the others to return to their native land?"

 

"Not if they didn't want anyone coming through only to return and tell others of the opportunities available in Leuwaaria. Good farmland, fishing, industry," Daniel said, working out the idea in his mind.

 

"Where is the DHD, by the way?" Jack asked.

 

"DHD?" Jahner asked.

 

"It's a device that would allow anyone coming through the Stargate to return home," Sam explained. "We call it a Dial Home Device."

 

Regin Oliwus shook his head. "I have never heard of such a device."

 

Damn it. Daniel felt like yelling his frustration to the heavens.

 

"I am sorry," Oliwus said. Daniel thought the man looked genuinely distressed although he couldn't figure out why.

 

"Well then," Jack rubbed his hands together,"it's been nice and all but we really need to be going."

 

"Thank you," Jahner said,"for your company."

 

The necessary pleasantries were exchanged once more but soon enough SG-1 was on their way back to their house. Daniel's stomach decided to do a few somersaults on the bus ride home. Anger radiated from Jack, and Daniel didn't know what he was going to do about it since he felt the same way. What a complete fuck-up this was from the very beginning of their mission all those long months ago.

 

* * * *

 

"When were you going to tell us, Daniel? Lies on top of lies, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack's voice easily carried through the thin walls.

 

Sam sat on her bed, listening to the argument that had begun pretty much the moment they'd arrived home and continued even still.

 

"Forgive me for not immediately informing the great Jack O'Neill of every moment of my life," Daniel shot back. Sam had no difficulty imagining Daniel making air quotes as he spoke. Unlike the colonel, Daniel's voice was quiet. She also knew the glares Daniel was shooting at the colonel.

 

"This is unnecessary," Teal'c said from his bed. "It accomplishes nothing."

 

"I think they need to have this out," Sam said. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders. "The colonel...it's been very hard for him to accept..."

 

"What of DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked. "He, too, has lost much."

 

"I know that," Sam said and winced at the stridency of her voice. But Daniel shouldn't have lied to Colonel O'Neill, to them. 

She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. Daniel was the most transparent of all of them, Sam thought. She'd always been able to see straight through to his heart before. She didn't like the way he had become secretive-lying about losing his job, forgetting to tell them of his discovery in the library. 

Huh. As if that would do them any good now that Daniel had managed to get himself fired. Maybe the colonel's anger at Daniel was more justified than she thought. After all, if he'd been quicker figuring out what was going on before they'd been thrown through the gate to Leuwaaria, they'd be back home safe and sound on Earth, the colonel wouldn't be in a wheelchair, and she wouldn't find it so hard to think.

 

"Samantha."

 

Sam looked up to see Teal'c standing by her bed, his expression concerned. She’d never heard him call her by her first name.

 

"It's okay," she told him and smiled despite the anger coiling in her gut.

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she heard the colonel yelling.

 

"To make us the money we need to survive," Daniel retorted. "They aren't going to frown on giving me some extra hours. I got us into this as you were so kind to remind me, I'm sure I can figure out a way to get us out."

 

There was the sound of stomping feet and then the front door slammed.

 

"Damn it, Daniel. Get back here."

 

The colonel had evidently followed Daniel through the house because his voice was no longer coming from the bedroom.

 

Sam knew there would be no answer.

 

"I am going to see to O'Neill," Teal'c informed her and left their bedroom.

 

Why, Daniel? Sam curled up on her side, her heart pounding. She would do it. She'd find the DHD and get them home.

 

* * * *

 

Sam watched as the maid at the house near the library finished hanging up the last of the laundry. There--the blue dress would be perfect for what she had planned. Stealing it was surprisingly easy and Sam couldn't help but feel guilty for taking the dress even if she did need it.

 

She hid in the bushes and quickly donned the dress, balling up her gray Outlander clothes and putting them in the market bag she carried. She arranged paper over the top of them and took a few moments to compose herself before walking back to the street. At this time of day, no one noticed her appearance.

 

Traffic was light and people were at work or at the beach. Sam had been killed, albeit temporarily, by the Goa'uld, she'd been possessed by alien entities, had been  
shot, had walked back to the gate with a broken arm, but the walk to the library made her heart pound and her hands sweat. Her fingers itched and she wished she was carrying a P-90 or zat instead of a pen and notebook in the bag they used when they went to the market. 

She looked up at the imposing structure, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
She took a moment to orient herself in the large room. There was a hushed silence, even as people moved around.

 

"Excuse me," she said softly when she walked to the large circular desk dominating the center of the  
room. "My name is Saman..." She stopped and smiled. Acting had never been a strong point of hers but the smile might be mistaken for a shy one. "I'm a student at Willig University." She hoped that would explain the accent sure to raise suspicion. Willig was far to the north and she doubted many from there spent much time here in the south. "I am doing research for my thesis on..." She took a deep breath as the  
stern-faced man continued to observe her. "On the closing of the Great Circle and the growth of Leuwaarian society afterwards. I was told I could use the archives here."

 

The man consulted a computer. "I do not have an appointment listed for any students." He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Let me scan your ID. One of the Outers might have entered it in the wrong category."

 

ID. She hadn't even thought about needing an ID. Of course she'd need it. How could she have been so stupid? She made a show of digging in her bag before she looked up at him. "Oh dear. I seem to have forgotten it. Being on vacation and all. This is my first trip this far south." She rummaged in her bag some more for good measure. When she looked at him again, Sam did her best to look worried. "My advisor  
assured me he had contacted the head librarian and arranged everything. I'm only here for a week on vacation and he thought this would be a chance for me to explore another archive." She bit her lower lip and played with the strap of her market bag.

 

"Only a week," the man repeated and Sam nodded, doing her best to look disappointed. He took a breath and then leaned forward. "I will put you in for an appointment today and the next three. It is the best I can do. I am afraid we cannot spare anyone to help you. We are a little short-handed."

 

Sam smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm most grateful for your assistance." She tapped her fingers on the desk. "And your name is...?"

 

"Joseth," he smiled back. "I will take you back to the archives and leave you. It will be best if you show up this same time tomorrow," he whispered as he came out from behind the desk.

 

Sam nodded and followed him through the library, doing her best to look self-confident.

 

"I should not do this," Joseth told her as he opened the locked door. "The head librarian would not be happy knowing someone is in here alone. But since Dan...well, since we have lost one of our employees, we are short-staffed."

 

Sam made a sympathetic noise and hoped her expression hadn't betrayed her when he'd started to mention Daniel's name. She looked at all the books and documents in dismay. She wished Daniel was with her. The shelves seemed daunting and she had no idea where to begin.

 

"At the beginning," she said aloud and went to the nearest shelf. She had four days-surely she'd be able to find something.

 

* * * *

 

ID, Sam thought as she made her way home later that afternoon. She needed another ID. She'd have to either steal one or make one. Thief and now a forger-wasn't her resume becoming expanded? 

Her stomach growled and she detoured towards the small market they always shopped at-the food was overpriced but it was one of the few places that Outlanders were welcome.

 

She caught herself before she stepped through the door. She couldn't walk in dressed in the blue dress. Not where they knew her. Sighing, she headed in another direction-back towards the place where she'd stolen the dress. The laundry had been taken down, Sam noticed as she snuck under the bushes. She quickly changed into her gray clothes and then tossed the dress towards a corner of the fence. Hopefully  
they'd think the wind had pulled it from the line. 

She wished she could have kept it longer but surely wearing the same dress for however long she needed would raise even more suspicion. Combined with the lack of ID, she would have been asking for trouble. She walked back towards the market, her head kept down, not meeting anyone's eyes as she passed them. She knew her place.

 

It was in the market as she looked at some of the canned red berries that Daniel loved so much that she got an idea. Smiling she bought five cans along with three large purple fruits that reminded her of peaches in addition to her other purchases. She walked home the rest of the way, her heart beating in excitement.

* * * *

 

She was relieved when the men left the next morning. She grabbed Daniel's most worn shirt-the one that had been bleached nearly white from hanging in the sun, and a pair of her own trousers that she'd stained a long time ago with some sort of sauce the colonel had spilled on her in one of his first attempts cooking when he came to them from the rehab center. The berries were boiling in a large pot of water and she  
pushed the shirt and trousers in with a wooden spoon. She wished she could have asked Daniel about the way the people on Abydos dyed their cloth, but she knew a question like that would have aroused suspicion.

 

She sat down at the kitchen table and took out her ID, unsure of how she could make it appear that she was a native. Of course, if the ID was damaged-maybe that would work. She was breaking the law-she knew it and didn't give a damn. Not when the law was keeping her and her teammates here instead of allowing them to leave. She got a knife from the drawer and set to work.

 

By late afternoon, Sam looked at the now pink and purple shirts and trousers and the damaged ID and smiled in satisfaction. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. She'd have to make it.

 

"Lucy, I'm home," she heard the colonel call as he came in the house. Sam stuffed the clothes under her bed and went out to meet him with a smile.

 

* * * *

 

Sam entered the quiet of the library, relishing the cool air after the oppressive heat of outside. Today there was no breeze off the ocean and the humidity, coupled with her walk here, had her hair plastered to her skull and neck. She resisted the urge to pull her pink-dyed tunic away from her skin. She approached the desk and did her best not to show her dismay when she noticed that Joseth wasn't at the desk.

 

"Hello," she said in a quiet voice. The woman behind the desk frowned at her.

 

"ID please," the librarian said before Sam could say another word.

 

Sam was proud that her fingers didn't tremble as she presented the doctored and damaged ID to the woman. "I'm sorry," she said. "Silly me-I spent yesterday on the beach and didn't think of how warm it would be." She shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I can't scan this." The woman handed the card back after one attempt.

 

"Oh." Sam shifted her weight. "I really need to get in the archives. I'm doing a research project for Willig University."

 

"No ID, no entrance. Next in line."

 

And with that, she was dismissed. Sam knew making a scene wasn't a good idea. There was no way she wanted to draw attention to herself. She'd have to come back another time and hope that Joseth was working. She nodded in agreement with the librarian and stepped aside for the next person. She left the cool air reluctantly and began the trek home.

* * * *

Sam nodded her thanks to Joseth as he opened the door to the archives three days later. She sighed as the door locked behind her. At least for the next few hours, she'd have some peace and quiet. 

Daniel and the colonel had argued again. Lately it seemed all they did was argue. Sam lay in her bed listening as their voices rose and fell. Honestly, she felt like barging in on them and knocking their heads together.

Teal'c remained silent when she asked what he thought of the growing tension between their two friends. Daniel had stormed out sometime during the night, saying something about being able to get some extra hours in-she heard the door slam and the colonel yelling after him. She'd stayed in bed until Teal'c and the colonel left.

 

She was beginning to see the appeal of the archives to Daniel-for a few hours each day, she'd been able to lose herself into the past. She went to a new shelf and began her search as she'd done the past few days. Her stomach growled and Sam looked up to realize nearly all her allotted time was gone. Surely she had time for a few more documents. She pulled a thin volume stuck behind some others down and began to  
leaf through it. It was a book of aerial photographs. She recognized Trehavn's docks, the capital, and then...no, it couldn't be. She turned the pages back and then forward.

 

How had they missed it? It wasn't like them to have missed it. Not only that, why hadn't they ever questioned how quickly help had gotten to them? Or why there were mines in the first place? Sam carefully tore the page from the book and stuffed it back behind the others. She carefully schooled her expression to neutrality and walked out to the locked door, pushing the buzzer to alert Joseth that she  
was ready to leave.

 

"Thank you," she told him as he opened the door. "I appreciate your help."

 

"You're welcome," he said. He lowered his voice when they got to the front door of the library. "And Samantha Carter? Tell Daniel I said hello."

* * * *

 

Daniel struggled to lift the heavy crate from the pallet on which it lay. This was the heaviest shipment he had worked on since taking this job at the port warehouse. The cargo from all incoming ships was unloaded and stored here until it was picked up by trucks and taken to its final destination. His job was to unload the crates and boxes from the pallets brought in by the motorized wagons and stack it in the  
proper area where they would later be picked up by the company that owned it. Why couldn't these people have forklifts, or at least something similar?

 

The work was grueling, especially after a day working at the restaurant, but Daniel had been unable to find any other second job that would fit into his schedule. The restaurant job paid half what he had earned at the library, making a second job a necessity. With the loss of Sam's income, they were barely scraping by.

 

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Outlander."

 

The crate was so large, Daniel hadn't seen the other worker walk in front of him.

 

"Sorry." He avoided eye contact and kept walking, not wanting to get into a confrontation with any of the men who worked with him. They had made it clear they didn't like having an 'Outlander' on their crew. Harsh words had been tossed at him, including a few threats, but no one had touched him. 

Daniel decided it was done as a way of keeping him in his place-letting him know he was low man on the totem pole. He wasn't about to challenge any of them; they were all big, burly men and he had no doubt of the outcome if he were to get into an altercation with any of them. No, better to appear meek and nonthreatening and just do his job. He couldn't afford to lose another one.

 

He set the crate with the others from the same shipment, feeling his back protest as he straightened up. He resisted the urge to rub it, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. To add to his misery, his stomach growled, reminding him that he'd only had half a sandwich for dinner. He wished he could lie down and take a nap. Instead, he headed back to the pallet that held more crates waiting to be unloaded.

 

Grenam was lifting a crate from the pallet so Daniel hung back out of his way. Grenam had been working at the warehouse longer than any of them and he especially resented having to work with an 'Outlander',or 'Outer' as he called them.

 

As Grenam passed him, Daniel felt a blow to his back that sent him stumbling into Grenam and his load. He tried desperately to avoid the collision, but he knew it was inevitable. He felt like he was moving in slow motion as his arms came up and made contact with the crate. His momentum knocked the crate sideways, sending Grenam to the floor with it. Daniel crashed into the crate, feeling the wood jab his ribs,  
knocking the wind from him. He rolled off it and onto the floor, all the while trying to draw breath back into his lungs. He vaguely heard snickering off to one side and then quickly became aware of another voice spewing curses.

 

"You clumsy Outer!" Grenam's red face appeared above him. "Watch where you're going! You shouldn't even be working here."

 

Daniel tried to slow his breathing, his voice still ragged. "S...sorry. Someone...someone knocked me...over."

 

Grenam's face became even redder. "Just like an Outer-blaming it on someone else."

 

A beefy hand reached down and grabbed hold of Daniel's shirt, easily hauling him to his feet. He stumbled a step as he tried to regain his composure.

 

"See? Clumsy. I think it's time someone did something about this piece of scum."

 

Daniel's brain cleared in a hurry. This was bad. "Wait. It was an accident-I don't want any trouble." He held up his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner.

 

"Well, trouble's just what you got."

 

Before Daniel could respond, the hand not holding his shirt crashed into his cheek, whipping his head to the side. His shirt was released and he went sprawling on the floor again. His head rang from the blow and his cheek burned like fire. His glasses had been knocked off and he looked blearily up at Grenam.

 

"Please. I'm sorry-it won't happen again."

 

"You got that right." Grenam began to reach for him again, but Daniel's instincts to defend himself-thanks to Jack's training-kicked in and he literally kicked out, knocking Grenam's feet out from under him.

 

He'd taken the big man by surprise and, hoping to take advantage of that, he quickly jumped up and sprinted for the door. If he could just make it to the supervisor's office. He had evidently surprised everyone because there were several seconds of silence, followed by shouts of rage. Hopefully, that had given him enough time to get away. Just a couple of feet from the door, his hopes were dashed as a big  
body crashed into him, taking him down to the floor. Suddenly there were more hands on him, hauling him to his feet. The hands gripped his arms painfully as they dragged him back to where Grenam was now standing. His face had now gone from red to white, which sent a spike of fear through Daniel's chest.

 

The men pulled him to stop, but didn't release their hold. Grenam's face broke into a feral smile, his eyes gleaming madly. Daniel rarely felt at a loss for words, but he had none now. He knew they would fall on deaf ears. 

Even expecting it, Daniel was unprepared for the pain of the blow as it pounded into his stomach. He tried to bend forward, into himself, but a hand latched onto his hair and pulled his head up again. A hand solid as a brick slammed into his face and he felt bones crunch and shift. Something wet ran down his lip, spreading down his chin. His eyes stung and watered from the pain. Another hammering punch to his gut brought up the meager dinner he'd eaten, splashing at his feet. His brain couldn't process all of the pain he was suffering and he began to feel consciousness slipping away.  
Another blow, a snapping of rib bones, a voice shouting, "Let him go, you thugs! Call the Medic Van!"

 

Jack. No, it couldn't be Jack. Jack would never come to his rescue again. With that thought, he slipped over the edge into darkness.

* * * *

 

Jack sipped his coffee-like drink as he doodled on a pad of paper. It had been a slow night, which was both good and bad. Good in that there wasn't a lot of crime taking place, but bad because it left him bored.

 

He grimaced as he took another sip. The stuff was similar to coffee but it had an odd tang to it that he really didn't care for which prevented him from enjoying it. But it did keep him alert, otherwise, on slow nights like tonight, he might doze off.

 

A series of loud buzzes broke the silence and Jack set his cup down and grabbed the microphone while simultaneously hitting the receive button.

 

"Central."

 

"There's a fight," a breathless voice announced over the speaker.

 

"Can you give me a location?"

 

"The...the docks," the caller answered, his voice still jittery with what Jack assumed was adrenaline.

 

"That's a pretty big area," Jack replied, keeping his own voice even and calm. "Can you be more specific?"

 

"East side warehouse, near dock 12."

 

"Got it. Anyone hurt?" Jack hit the call button for the station near the docks while he waited for a reply.

 

"Y...yes. Several guys are beating on another guy-he's pretty banged up."

 

"Okay. I'm sending officers to your location. What's your name?"

 

"Kres. I'm the assistant to the warehouse foreman."

 

"Is he there, your foreman?"

 

"He's trying to break it up."

 

"Tell him we're on the way and to let the officers handle it."

 

"Right. I'll...I'll tell him."

 

"Station Four. What have you got, Central?"

 

Jack turned his attention to the officer returning his call. "A fight at the east side warehouse near dock 12. Someone's being attacked-sounds pretty one-sided."

 

"We're on it. We'll take a med tech with us."

 

"Understood. Central out."

 

Jack knew they would call in with a report when they arrived and had appraised the situation. He leaned back, picked up his cup and took another sip. He wrinkled his nose and set it down quickly. Darn stuff was even worse cold. 

He wondered what Station Four would find when they got to the warehouse.  
They'd had plenty of calls from the docks since he'd started his dispatcher job. His co-workers had told him it was a rough place to work and he had a pretty good idea what kind of characters worked there. He was glad none of his teammates had been placed in jobs there.

 

He wheeled over to the counter behind him, dumped his drink in the small sink, and poured himself a fresh cup. He returned to his position at the dispatch console and began to doodle again.

 

A few minutes later, he got the signal that another call was coming in.  
"Central."

 

"This is Marken with Station Four. We're at the warehouse. Got one Outlander who's gonna need more medical attention than our tech can give."

 

"Acknowledged. What about suspects?"

 

"We're bringing two in for questioning. Hold on." There was a pause, then the officer continued. "Make that three coming in. The Outlander needs to be questioned, too."

 

"What about his injuries?" Jack couldn't believe they would delay treatment for someone just so he could be questioned. Of course, he was an Outlander, so it shouldn't surprise him.

 

"He can go for treatment after he's been questioned."

 

"Acknowledged. Central out." Jack sat back in his chair, hoping the Outlander's injuries weren't too severe.

 

A short time later, Jack heard the sounds of the Station Four officers arriving with their prisoners. The Registry Desk was behind his post and he glanced toward it, seeing the head of a large man over the top of the long counter as he was led to a chair. He was arguing with the officers.

 

"He started it, I tell you. Outlanders are just trouble."

 

"You'll get your chance to explain later. For now, keep quiet."

 

Jack heard others being shuffled around, but couldn't see them. One of the officers approached the Registry Desk.

 

"Names," the Registrar asked, ready to record the information on his log.

 

"Rumen Balfet, age 29, from Trehavn, Grenam Barkalvn, age 38, from Monterra, and Daniel Jackson, Outlander."

 

Jack's blood froze in his veins. Daniel? Here? What was he doing here with these men? The policeman's words came back to him, 'Got one Outlander who's going to need more medical attention than our tech can give'.  
God, no.

 

He quickly wheeled himself past the Registry Desk and around to the front where the officers stood guarding their prisoners. His eyes rapidly passed over the two big men handcuffed to their chairs and landed on the third.

 

It was Daniel. Handcuffed, eyes closed, cut lip, bloodied nose, bruised cheek, hunched over one arm of the chair as much as his bound hands would allow. Questions flashed through Jack's mind but he shoved them aside as his concern for his friend took precedence. He wheeled towards Daniel but one of the policemen stepped in front of him.

 

"Don't get too close," he warned.

 

Jack glared at him. "He's a friend, besides, I don't think he's in any shape to hurt anyone."

 

The officer gave him an appraising look, shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside. "Make it brief, we're taking him down to the cells as soon as they're registered."  
Jack moved next to Daniel and reached out to touch his shoulder. His friend flinched, but made no move to open his eyes.

 

"Daniel." Jack spoke softly, but received no response. "Daniel, it's me, Jack."

 

Eyelids fluttered open and two pinpoints of blue gazed up at him.

 

"Jack?" came the breathy reply.

 

He almost didn't hear the soft call of his name. "Yeah, it's me. What—" He tamped down on his need to know what had happened and focused on Daniel's injuries. "Where are you hurt?"

 

"S...sorry." The pinpoints of blue blurred with unshed tears.

 

Jack's gut clenched. Daniel was the one beat up, what was he sorry for? "It's okay, just tell me where you're hurt."

 

Daniel blinked and his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "Stomach. Ribs-" Anything else he was going to say was choked off by a rattling cough followed by a prolonged moan.

 

Jack reached over and gently lifted the bottom of Daniel's shirt, revealing a blossoming purple bruise on his abdomen. His jaw tightened with rage. Jack wanted to get up from his chair and beat the crap out of the guys who did this. But he knew that was something he couldn't do-now or ever. Instead, he would focus on taking care of Daniel.

 

Turning to the Registrar, he said forcefully, "This man needs medical attention. Get someone to take him to the hospital."

 

The Registrar looked up from his paperwork. "Sorry, Jack. There's no one available right now. Anyway, shouldn't you be manning the dispatch desk?"

 

"I don't give a damn about the dispatch desk," Jack same vehemently. "Daniel needs help now! He might have internal injuries."

 

"Listen, buddy," one of the officers interrupted, "he can go after he's been questioned."

 

Jack wanted to punch something-or someone. None of them were showing even a smidgen of concern for Daniel's welfare. Was it just because he was an Outlander? Jack was sick to death of them being treated as second-class citizens. He spoke again in a barely controlled voice. "Ask your questions, then, and find someone to take him to the hospital."

 

"Hey-not my job," the officer replied. "He can answer to the judge in the morning."

 

"Morning?" Jack exploded. "He can't—"

 

"What have we here?" A new voice cut Jack off. He looked over at the uniformed man who'd just entered the room. It was the guard, Noren, just coming on duty.

 

"Got three guests for you, Noren," one of the policeman replied, ignoring Jack's outburst.

 

"And I thought it was going to be a boring night," Noren chuckled as his eyes slid from one prisoner to the next, coming to rest on Daniel. "Well, well, look who we have here." He walked closer until he was standing over Daniel. "A former guest of mine."

 

What? Jack looked from Noren to Daniel. When had Daniel been in jail? Dammit, Daniel, why do you feel you have to keep things from us-from me?

 

Noren kept talking as he bent down to Daniel's level. "Although, I didn't get to enjoy his company as much as I would have liked. Looks like we'll get another chance to get to know each other, right, Daniel?"

 

Jack watched as Daniel's eyes widened in what was obviously fear.

 

"No..." Daniel tried to sit up and choked back a cry of pain.

 

"Daniel, it's okay," Jack reassured, placing a hand on his friend's arm to calm him.

 

Noren stood up and laughed, a wheezy, cackling laugh that gave Jack goose bumps.  
"Yep, we'll have a fine time," Noren said, looking from Daniel to Jack, a lascivious grin creeping across his mouth. He winked at Jack and strode off. "I'll be waitin'!"

 

One of the policemen began unlocking Daniel's handcuffs and Jack made one more plea. "You can't take him down there and leave him. He needs help."

 

"Don't worry, Noren will take care of him."

 

Another policeman started laughing, fueling Jack's anger. "Why you sons of b—"

 

The officer cut him off, all humor gone. "Now, get out of the way before I arrest you, too."

 

Jack weighed his options. He could let the guy arrest him, then at least he'd be with Daniel. He'd more than likely lose his job; he was probably already in trouble for leaving the radio unattended, even though he would have heard a call if one had come in. But if they arrested him, he wouldn't be able to call Sam and Teal'c for help. And that was his first priority-getting help for Daniel. As much as he hated doing it,  
he'd just have to let them take Daniel and hope he could get one of his teammates down here ASAP.

 

He rolled his wheelchair back, allowing the officer to pull Daniel to his feet.

 

Through clenched teeth, Daniel said one word. "Jack?" One word that broke Jack's heart. He could hear the fear and uncertainty in that one word, and the plea for reassurance.

 

"It'll be okay, Daniel. I'll call Sam and Teal'c. We'll get you out-I promise."

 

Daniel gave Jack a small nod of acceptance as he was pulled forward. He tried to bring his bound hands in to protect his stomach, but was unable to get them close enough to cushion it against the jarring movement of simply walking.

 

Jack watched only a second before racing back to his desk where he grabbed the phone.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel stumbled down the stairs, each step sending fire through his gut. Bile rose in his throat and he clamped his mouth tightly, trying to keep it from rising. They didn't even slow down as they pulled him along, back to the cell he'd hoped never to see again. Ahead he could hear Noren whistling while fumbling with his keys. Daniel shivered, remembering the guard's words and his chilling laugh. The bile  
in his throat threatened again and he couldn't contain it any longer, expelling it across the bottom two steps. There wasn't much, thanks to his earlier vomiting and the meager meal he'd had so many hours ago.

 

"Hey!" one of the policemen yelled, moving to the side to avoid being splashed. "Just great. Get over here." He pulled Daniel to the side and down the last two steps.

 

Daniel's head began to throb as the pain in his stomach escalated. He tried to take shallow breaths, but even that did not ease the spikes of pain that speared through him. Dizziness began to swirl around him and he was dimly aware of the barred door opening and the shuffling of feet as the others were led through. His turn came and he was pulled forward again and led into a cell. Hands released him and he staggered forward to a small blanket-covered cot. Gently, slowly, he eased himself onto it, moving just enough until he found the least painful position for his body.

 

"I'll be back, Daniel," Noren chuckled as he closed the door.

 

Daniel lay, knees drawn up, eyes squeezed shut against the pain, praying that Jack would be able to keep his promise.

 

* * * *

 

"Hello, Daniel."

 

His eyes flew open as the voice spoke inches from his face. Noren was grinning down at him and he realized he must have fallen asleep.

 

"Thought it was time we got to know each other better." Noren's hand came up and caressed his cheek and Daniel tried to roll away, hissing as pain flared again.

 

Noren grabbed his arms and held him still. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going? You need to stay right here."

 

"L...leave me...alone," Daniel managed to grind out.

 

"Now, now. None of that." Noren reached for his hands and Daniel heard a snick as one of the handcuffs opened and released his hand. Before he could move, Noren pulled both of his arms above his head.

 

"Ahh!" Daniel cried out as the shift in position sent fire through his stomach and chest. Vaguely, he felt the handcuff click around his wrist again, and when he tried to pull his hands down, he found they were secured above his head.

 

Fear temporarily replaced pain in the forefront of his thoughts. "S...stop. Don't...do this," he pleaded.

 

Noren ignored him as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned closer, his finger trailing down the side of Daniel's face and across his lips. Daniel stayed frozen in place, unable to believe what was happening. While Noren's hand cupped Daniel's cheek, the other hand moved down to his waist and began fumbling with the buttons on his pants.

 

"No!" Daniel managed to pull in enough air to raise his voice and tried to move away from Noren's roaming hands. "Get off me, you bast—" Immediately, the hand left his cheek and clamped over his mouth.

 

"Relax, Daniel, you're going to enjoy this."

 

"And I will enjoy this," a voice boomed from the doorway.

 

Noren spun around, his hands leaving Daniel's body as he reached for his weapon. Before he could raise it, Teal'c's large hand clamped around his and squeezed. Noren squealed in pain and tried to pry Teal'c's hand away. When Teal'c finally released it, the weapon dropped to the floor.

 

Daniel watched as Teal'c grabbed the front of Noren's jacket, lifted him off the floor, and slammed him into the wall, his head making a loud 'whack' upon impact. 

"I am taking DanielJackson to the hospital. You will not stop me. If you ever touch him again, I will kill you. Is that clear?"

 

"Y...yes, perfectly," Noren whimpered.

 

Teal'c released the guard who crumpled to the floor, curling into a ball as he cradled his injured hand and continued to moan.  
Daniel sank back into the cot, releasing the breath he'd been holding. "Teal'c, am I glad to see you."

 

"I am pleased to see you as well." Teal'c reached down to the floor and then rose up again, holding a set of keys. He began trying them on the handcuffs which released on the third try. Teal'c tossed them aside.

 

"Are you able to walk?"

 

"I'm..." Daniel hesitated, knowing he needed to be truthful with Teal'c. "I'm not sure. I'll try."

 

With a small bow, Teal'c put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and supported him as he slowly sat up and swung his feet over the side of the cot. Daniel wrapped one arm around his middle and reached out with the other. Teal'c took it and gently pulled him upright. Daniel swayed and was steadied by his friend. Moving slowly and painfully, Teal'c's arm around his shoulders, Daniel made it to the stairs where they were met by Sam.

 

"Daniel!" She placed a hand on his arm and he caught her gaze traveling over his body, taking in his injuries. "Can you make it up the stairs?"

 

"If it means getting out of here, I can."

 

Teal'c kept his arm around Daniel's shoulders as they took the first step together. A hiss from Daniel brought Teal'c to a stop.

 

"Do you wish me to carry you, DanielJackson?"

 

"No, no, I'll be fine. Let's keep moving." He saw the look that passed between Teal'c and Sam, but he was determined not to burden them any further.

 

Step by step, they ascended the stairs, Teal'c on one side and Sam on the other. Daniel grimaced against the pain that continued to build in his abdomen, but was fortified by the thought of putting distance between himself and Noren. Finally they reached the top step and he hesitated, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him.

 

"Do you wish to rest?" Teal'c asked him.

 

"No, I'm fine." To prove his point, he began walking towards the Registrar's desk.

 

"Where are you taking him?" Daniel heard someone call out.

 

"He needs medical attention immediately," Teal'c barked with the same tone he undoubtedly had used on his Jaffa subordinates.

 

Another voice caught his attention. "Daniel?"

 

He looked up to see Jack wheel around the corner of the counter and felt relief spread through him at the thought of being surrounded by all of his friends. Dizziness hit him again and Jack's image wavered and began to dim. His world tilted and he felt large hands guiding him down to the floor. The last thing he heard as he sank into darkness was Jack urgently calling his name.

* * * *

* * * *

 

Jack wanted to pace, but as it was, he had to settle for watching Carter pace. Teal'c was standing next to him, unmoving, but Jack knew his friend was working hard to keep himself calm. 

 

He glanced at his watch and discovered three minutes had gone by since the last time he'd checked it. Which meant they'd been waiting for word on Daniel for three hours now. Scrubbing a hand across his face, he remembered the sick feeling that had hit his stomach back at the station when he'd seen Teal'c pick Daniel up after he passed out, and carry him to the Registrar's desk, Carter on his heels. Teal'c had  
approached the counter and demanded a transport to the hospital. Deran, the Registrar, had taken in the limp form cradled in Teal'c's arms and the determined look on the Jaffa's face and immediately called for a transport.

 

Carter and Teal'c had gone with the transport, insisting Jack stay and finish the last hour of his shift. They all knew that they were putting their jobs, and possibly their lives, on the line by taking Daniel out of the jail without permission. Jack had been torn between saying 'to hell with it' and leaving with them, and staying on until he was relieved-possibly saving his job. Did that mean he cared more about keeping his  
job than about Daniel's well-being? He didn't know what to think anymore-the only thing he knew for sure was that they needed to get the hell off this planet.

 

When his shift ended, Jack had gotten a ride to the hospital only to find Daniel was still waiting to be seen. Even Teal'c in his most intimidating pose had been unable to get someone to attend to their friend. As Jack wheeled into the room he saw Carter standing over Daniel speaking softly, one hand grasping his and the other gently brushing through the hair on his forehead. Daniel's eyes were closed but he  
occasionally moaned and rolled his head back and forth. Finally, a physician had come to check Daniel over. Aides had sent them to the waiting area, promising to keep them updated on their teammate's condition.

 

Soft footsteps pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a physician walking towards them. Carter stopped her pacing and he felt Teal'c stiffen beside him.

 

"I am Physician Lorett. Are you friends of Daniel Jackson?"

 

"Yes, we are. How is he?" Jack asked.

 

"He is out of surgery."

 

Surgery? Then it had been bad.

 

"We were successful in stopping the internal bleeding," the physician continued. "He also has two broken ribs and a small fracture of the nasal bone in addition to several cuts and contusions. We expect him to make a full recovery."

 

Jack let out a breath as the physician declared that Daniel would recover. Another close call-how many had there been now?

 

"When can we see him?" Carter asked.

 

"He will be in recovery for a while longer. I will send someone to get you when he has been placed in a room." With that, Physician Lorett turned and walked back down the hall.

 

"That is indeed good news," Teal'c stated, still standing in the same position he'd been in for the past couple of hours.

 

"Daniel busted up enough to need surgery is good news?" Jack spat out, releasing the frustration that had built up over the past few hours.

 

Teal'c tilted is head and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Sorry. You're right, at least he's gonna recover," Jack apologized. "But we shouldn't have to worry about this happening in the first place."

 

"Did you find out anything else about what happened?" Carter, bless her, was trying to steer his thoughts in a more productive direction.

 

"Not much. Except that the other guys who were arrested said they were all working at the warehouse. Oh, and that Daniel started it."

 

"Well, we know that can't be true; Daniel would never pick a fight with these guys." Carter stated what they already knew. "And why would he be working at the warehouse? He already has a job at the restaurant."

 

"I don't know, although I have a suspicion. I'll get the full story after they've interviewed the warehouse foreman."

 

"Why—"

 

"Jack O'Neill?" A voice interrupted Carter's question.

 

All three turned to see Jahner pulling his chair up to them. "Samantha, Teal'c, it is good to see you. Why are you here?"

 

"Daniel's just had surgery. We're waiting to see him," Carter replied.

 

"Surgery? What happened?"

 

"He got beat up at one of the warehouses down at the docks." Jack's words were tinged with barely controlled anger. He was ecstatic that Daniel was going to be okay, but part of him was furious with his friend for continuing to hide things from them. Jack was certain Daniel had taken a second job at the  
warehouse; his words echoed in Jack's mind: I got us into this as you were so kind to remind me, I'm sure I can figure out a way to get us out.

 

So this was Daniel's answer to their problems-getting himself beaten up and sent to the hospital? They were going to have some serious words when Daniel got out of here, if not sooner.

 

"Is he going to be all right?" Jahner was looking at him intently and Jack realized the man was truly worried about Daniel.

 

"His physician assures us Daniel Jackson will make a full recovery." Teal'c took it upon himself to answer and Jack figured the big guy sensed the conflict going on inside him.

 

"That is good to hear."

 

"A couple of big lugs decided to beat up on an Outlander-no big deal, right? So everything's just peachy." Jack hadn't meant to lash out, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

 

Jahner flinched slightly at Jack's retort, but moved his wheelchair closer. "It is a big deal, Jack. I do not agree with the way Outlanders are treated in Leuwaaria. I wish there was something I could do to change it."

 

"I know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't take it out on you."

 

"What are you doing here, Jahner?" Carter asked.

 

"I am here for a physical therapy appointment."

 

Surprised, Jack glanced at his watch. Sure enough, it was already morning. A nurse turned the corner and began walking down the hall towards them. All four turned towards her, hoping she had news of Daniel.

 

"Your friend has been placed in a room. Follow me and you will be allowed to see him."

 

"Jack," Jahner looked at him earnestly,"would you allow me to accompany you to visit Daniel?"

 

Jack was about to brush him off, but changed his mind. He could tell Jahner was truly interested in Daniel's welfare, and besides, maybe this man could help them after all. They could use all the friends they could get. "Daniel would like that, Jahner."

 

Jahner smiled then and followed Jack, Carter, and Teal'c as they hurried to catch up with the nurse. The nurse led them into a large room with about a dozen beds lining either side. Only a couple of them held patients. Several narrow windows along one wall were the only sources of natural light, and combined with a few dim overhead lights, it left the ward dark and depressing. The nurse stopped at the  
last bed on one of the rows and Jack caught his first glimpse of Daniel. His friend's skin was almost as white as the sheets he lay on, except for the spectacular purple bruise covering one side of his face and jaw. An IV line led from his arm to a bag hanging on a pole. There were also two lines leading from his chest to monitors next to the bed.

 

"Only two visitors are usually allowed at one time, but since the ward is almost empty, I will allow you all to stay for a few minutes. Please make sure you observe the noise rule."

 

"We'll be quiet," Carter whispered. The nurse nodded and walked back towards one of the other patients.

 

Jack rolled closer to Daniel and reached for the limp hand resting on top of the sheet. Carter took up position on the opposite side with Teal'c standing beside her. Jahner stayed near the end of the bed and Jack was grateful the young man was allowing them some space.

 

"Daniel?" Jack rubbed his thumb across the back of Daniel's hand, willing his friend to wake up, to let him see those blue eyes shining back at him.

 

Silence and stillness met his effort, and for a moment Jack felt an unreasonable fear fill him-a fear that Daniel was dead, would never wake up. He knew it wasn't true; they'd said he would recover but Jack couldn't completely banish the anxiety that he'd almost lost Daniel again. Each time it happened, it had hurt, but not the way it did now. Now it was different. His feelings for Daniel had changed, had gone  
beyond the boundaries of friendship and there was no going back to the way things were before. He just knew that he couldn't lose Daniel. 

He wasn't sure if Daniel held the same feelings for him, but he wanted a chance to find out. In Jack's mind, the first thing they needed to do was get off this planet before Daniel worked himself to death or someone else did the job for him.

 

Jack leaned closer and gently patted Daniel's cheek. "Daniel, wake up."

 

Daniel's eyes remained closed but his forehead wrinkled, making Jack smile with relief. He glanced up at Carter and Teal'c, relief also plain to see in their faces.

 

Carter leaned down and ran her fingers across Daniel's brow. "Daniel, it's Sam. We're all here, Daniel. Can you wake up?"

 

Daniel's eyes opened and he blinked, squinting even in the dim light of the ward. "Sam? Teal'c?" His eyes moved from one to the other. "Where's—"

 

"Right here, Daniel."

 

Daniel rolled his head to the other side, his eyes locking with Jack's. A smile spread across Daniel's lips but quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion.

 

"Where are we? What happen-ah!" The question was choked off by a cry of pain as Daniel tried to rise from the bed.

 

Jack and Carter both put a hand on Daniel's shoulders, keeping him in place.

 

"You've had surgery, Daniel. Don't try to get up," Carter explained.

 

"Surgery?" The word was laced with pain.

 

"You don't remember?" Jack asked.  
Daniel's face scrunched in concentration. "I was working at—"

 

Jack watched Daniel's eyes go wide and, if possible, his face became even paler. Jack was pretty sure he knew why.

 

"We know you were working at the warehouse, Daniel, we just don't know why."

 

Blue eyes slid closed and Jack could feel a slight trembling in the hand he was still holding. This was the point where Jack usually felt like laying into his friend with one of his 'Dammit, Daniel' speeches, but he couldn't bring himself to admonish someone who had just been through hell. As much as he wanted to lambaste his friend for taking on a second job-a dangerous second job-he was pretty sure he knew why  
Daniel had done it. 

I'm sure I can figure out a way to get us out. Daniel's guilt knew no bounds. He was  
working two jobs because he felt he'd let them down and that it was his responsibility to fix things. Things were so screwed up; Jack didn't know if it was possible to fix them.

 

"It was my responsibility." Daniel's voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes remained closed.

 

"Daniel, look at me." Jack's own voice was firm but gentle.

 

Once again Jack found brilliant blue eyes locked onto his. Daniel started to speak but Jack cut him off.

 

"Huh uh," he said, shaking his head. "I talk, you listen."

 

Daniel actually obeyed and Jack plowed on. "How many times do I have to tell you we're in this together? You can't keep taking the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's not your fault we're in this situation."

 

"You're wrong, Jack, it's—"

 

Jack held up a finger. "Let me finish. We go through the gate knowing there's danger on the other side. You think if you'd translated faster this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if we'd taken it slower, you would have had time to translate. Instead, I plowed ahead without waiting to give you a chance to do your job."

 

"No! Jack, it wasn't your fault."

 

"Daniel, if you want to blame someone, blame the people on 777 for sending us here. Blame the Leuwaarians for planting those mines, but don't blame yourself. We don't."

 

"He's right," Carter said, eyes damp with tears threatening to fall.

 

"O'Neill is correct. We do not blame you, DanielJackson. It would be unproductive to continue to try and determine who is at fault. We must now work together to find a way off this planet."

 

Jack watched Daniel look from Carter to Teal'c and back to him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make this right. The job at the restaurant only pays half what my job at the library paid. I thought if I took a second job I would be able to make up the difference."

 

Jack sighed. "While I might admire your motive, it was really foolish to take a dangerous job like that. From now on, no more secrets. If one of us has a problem, we share it, and we work together to find a solution. Got that?"

 

A slight smile touched Daniel's mouth. "Got it."

 

"Jack?" Jahner spoke from the foot of the bed.

 

He'd almost forgotten Jahner was in the room; he hadn't meant to air their problems in front of him.

 

"Sorry, Jahner. I didn't mean to ignore you and I'm sorry you had to listen to all that."

 

"It's fine. In fact, I think I can help you."

 

"Jahner?" Daniel tried to lift his head for a better look.

 

"Hello, Daniel. I'm sorry to hear about the trouble you've had. As I was saying, I think I can help. My father has many connections and I am sure I can convince him to help the four of you find a way home."

 

That got the attention of all four of the teammates.

 

"You think he could help us find a way to go back through the gate?"

 

Jahner glanced around the almost empty ward. "This is not the best place to discuss it. We should find a more private place to talk."

 

"Wait," Daniel said, struggling to sit up again. "I need to tell you—" Daniel left the sentence unfinished as he squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced in pain, collapsing back to the bed.

 

"Daniel, take it easy," Carter said placing a hand on his cheek.

 

Jack still clasped Daniel's hand and he began running his thumb back and forth across it again, trying to soothe his friend. "Calm down, Daniel, you've got to lie still."

 

"What's going on here?"

 

Jack turned his head toward the new voice and saw a nurse heading towards them. Not the one who'd shown them to the ward, but a different one-one with an unpleasant frown on her face.

 

"We were just visiting with our friend," Jack replied, not liking the sour look she was giving him.

 

"Only two visitors are allowed at a time. You shouldn't be here." Her gaze drifted across each of them, finally settling on Daniel, whose eyes were still clamped shut and his breathing slightly labored.

 

"You are disturbing the patient; you'll have to leave," she stated, pushing past Carter until she was standing next to Daniel.

 

"No!" Daniel's eyes flew open and he squinted up at her. "Please, let them stay." He turned his head toward Jack. "Jack, don't leave."

 

Daniel's breathing began to speed up, and twisting towards Jack, he reached out with his other hand, stretching the IV tubing to its limit. "There's something...important...I need to...tell you."

 

"If you're not careful, you'll pull your tube out. Whatever you have to say will have to wait," the nurse admonished, pressing Daniel back against the bed. "If you remain agitated, I will have to restrain you."

 

Sheer terror flashed across Daniel's face and Jack knew exactly where his friend's thoughts had gone-back to another infirmary bed, one where he'd suffered through the sarcophagus withdrawal. The last thing Daniel needed was a reminder of that time.

 

"Hey, you don't need to threaten him!" Jack's voice held an unmistakable threat of its own.

 

"Leave now or I will have you thrown out," the nurse hissed.

 

Jack saw Teal'c begin to move towards her and he held up a hand to forestall him. He'd seen an orderly walking towards them and knew they needed to keep this from getting out of hand. "We'll leave, just, take it easy on him."

 

The orderly stopped at the foot of the bed next to Jahner. He wasn't quite as tall as Teal'c, but he was almost as muscular.

 

"You need help with these Outers, Lena?"

 

"Yes, please escort them out."  
"Wait." Daniel struggled against Lena's hand, his face flushed and covered in sweat. "Let me...talk to them."

 

"You need to calm down, you are going to re-injure yourself," she said forcefully, her hand still on his shoulder.

 

The orderly jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "You heard her, let's go."

 

Jahner began to move his wheelchair away, followed by Carter. Teal'c hesitated and Jack could see the conflict between protecting Daniel and causing a scene raging in the former First Prime.

 

"It's okay, Teal'c. We'll come back later."

 

Teal'c relented, dipping his head in response. He directed a fiery glare at the orderly, who appeared unfazed by it and returned one of his own, before following Carter and Jahner.

 

Jack turned his attention back to Daniel. "Daniel, we have to leave but we'll be back."

 

"No, Jack, I need...I need to tell you about the archives."

 

The orderly grabbed the handles of Jack's wheelchair and began pulling him backwards, forcing him to release Daniel's hand.

 

"Hey! Hands off! I can do it myself."

 

"Jack!" Daniel's struggles escalated and Lena now used both hands to hold him down.  
"Laren, help me here!"

 

Laren released Jack's chair and moved to the bed. He bent down and searched underneath the edge of it briefly before pulling out a set of straps. He quickly began adjusting them, then grabbed Daniel's wrist and wrapped the restraint around it.

 

"You bastard! Leave him alone! He doesn't need that!" Jack began to push himself back towards the bed, but suddenly found Jahner next to him.

 

"Jack, there's nothing you can do right now. You will just get yourself banned from the hospital, or worse, arrested. I will talk to my father and we will get this straightened out."

 

Jack looked from Daniel to Jahner and back to Daniel. His friend continued to plead with the nurse and orderly as they secured the rest of his limbs in the restraints. God, he couldn't leave Daniel like this!

 

Daniel needed him-needed someone to help him through this. But he knew Jahner was right; he had to think of the big picture. God, Daniel, I'm so sorry.  
"Daniel-we'll be back, you hear me? I'll be back!"

 

Jack nodded at Jahner and wheeled himself away from the bed, following the young man to the exit where Carter and Teal'c were being held back by two more orderlies ready to take them away-away from Daniel.

 

One more time he heard his friend call out, "Jack!"

 

Jaw tightly clenched, Jack didn't look back as he left the ward and the person he cared about most in the world.  
"I'll get you out, Daniel, if it's the last thing I do."

 

* * * *

 

Sitting at a table on the hospital grounds in the shade of a large tree, Jack tried to get the image of his friend being strapped to the bed out of his mind. How could he leave Daniel like that?

 

"Sir?" Carter's voice was hesitant, as though she was afraid to intrude on his thoughts.

 

"What, Carter?"

 

"Daniel mentioned the archives."

 

He lifted his head. "And? So?" He wished she'd quit tiptoeing around him and just spit it out.

 

"I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, but," she glanced around as though the conversation of three 'Outers' and one native would draw attention, "I've visited the archives the past three days and I think I've found something we can use."

 

Now she did have his attention.

 

"How did you get in?" Jahner asked.

 

"That's not important," she said, not wanting to reveal the illegal things she'd done to accomplish it. "What is important is that I may have found where they're keeping the DHD."

 

"Are you certain, MajorCarter?"

 

"Pretty sure, Teal'c."

 

"Okay, share," Jack pressed.

 

"There's a well-fortified government facility not far from the gate. I found an aerial photograph in the archives that showed it."

 

"How do you know that it is a government facility? Or that this 'DHD' is there?" Jahner asked skeptically.

 

Carter glanced at Jack, a small smile trying to break free, before focusing on Jahner again. "I've had quite a bit of experience with government facilities. It's pretty obvious that's what it is. And as for the DHD, I did find a reference to it being removed from the gate and put into storage. I think it's highly likely that  
they've got it stored close to the gate. Besides," she switched her gaze to Jack and Teal'c, "did you ever wonder how we were found so quickly after we were...injured?"

 

"Someone from the facility found us?" Jack suggested. "They probably have a detail whose job it is to intercept those coming through the gate."

 

"For what purpose would the mines have been placed nearby?" Teal'c asked.

 

"My guess is that they're there to keep people from coming to the gate. I don't think we were supposed to get as far as we did. Something must have happened to keep them from getting to us sooner."

 

Jack mulled Carter's ideas around and found they sounded pretty logical. He wondered why he even wasted time looking for flaws in her reasoning-when had he ever found any? "Okay, so how do we get the DHD and get it to the gate?"

 

And how in the world could he possibly do anything to help? This would be a risky mission for four people, but confined as he was to this damn chair, he knew it would be up to the three of them. He'd never felt so useless as he did right now.

 

"I think this is where I can help you," Jahner interjected, pulling Jack from his thoughts.

 

"How so?"  
"My father has many contacts in the government. In fact, he is a major supplier of building materials for many of their facilities. I am sure he could get us access to the one that holds this DHD."

 

Jack studied the young man, wondering why he would do something as risky as helping Outlanders break into a government facility. He remembered what Daniel had said about these people's ancestors coming through the gate. That didn't seem to stop most of the Leuwaarians from treating them like second-class citizens. 

Why was Jahner different? Jack had met a few-a very few-locals who had treated  
them with respect. Maybe there were some who recognized that the way Outlanders were treated was wrong. Daniel would be the first to agree. Daniel. The man was always the first to look for the good in people and yet he was the one beaten and lying in a hospital bed. And now Jack was supposed to trust Jahner to help them steal the DHD and go home. He knew it's what Daniel would do, and it's what he was going to do.

 

Carter and Teal'c were both looking at him expectantly and he found it reassuring to know they still looked to him for leadership, even though he wouldn't be leading anyone anywhere.  
"All right, Jahner. Talk to your father."

 

* * * * 

 

* * * *

 

Daniel drifted towards wakefulness, torn between the pull to return to sleep and his desire to know where he was. Gradually, he became aware he was lying in a bed. His own? A soft beeping filtered through the haze. The infirmary. He tried to remember what had landed him here this time. The need to know overcame what he now recognized as the remnants of a drug-induced sleep. Slowly he opened his  
eyes and was greeted by a dull, gray ceiling above him. He heard the faint murmur of voices and wondered if his teammates were nearby.

 

"Jack?" The name barely sounded past his scratchy throat, sparking a harsh cough that was accompanied by a sharp pain in his gut. Water-he needed water. He turned his head, spotting a half-full glass sitting on the tray table. He simultaneously reached for it while moving his other hand to hold his stomach. 

Panic seized him as he realized his arms were both restrained. He tried frantically to move his legs, only to find them tied down as well. Why was he restrained? What had happened to him? Where was his team? Memories of the sarcophagus withdrawal suddenly flooded his mind-sweating, shaking, vomiting, struggling against the restraints. The last of the drug-induced haze vanished as he began yanking harder, trying to loosen the bindings. He couldn't stand the helplessness he felt at not having control over his own body. 

Daniel began searching his surroundings, hoping to see at least one of his teammates. Though things weren't very sharp without his glasses, and with one eye blurrier than usual, he could see well enough to know he wasn't in the SGC infirmary. He was in a ward with about a dozen beds, several of which looked like they might be occupied. And his friends were nowhere in sight.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c!" Another round of coughing ended in gagging, his eyes watering from the strain and the pain in his middle. He needed that water.

 

A nurse appeared in the doorway and hurried towards him.  
"Shhh. Do not upset yourself. Your friends are not here at the moment." She reached for the glass of water and placed a hand behind his head to help him lift it. The cool water eased his sore throat, but not the other pains continuing to make themselves known.  
"Where am I?" His words were barely above a whisper. "Why am I restrained?"

 

"You are in the Trehavn Medical Facility. You do not remember what happened?"

 

Trehavn. Not Earth. They'd come through the gate and...It all came rushing back: Jack and Sam's injuries,  
Jack's rehabilitation, losing his job at the library, working at the restaurant, his second job at the warehouse. They'd beat him up because he was an 'Outer'. He'd been taken to jail and...He shivered at the memory. And now he was in the hospital. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had been here-he remembered that he  
needed to tell them about the archives, but they'd been sent away.

 

"I do now. But why am I in these?" He tugged his hands to the length they would reach, which wasn't far.

 

"You became extremely agitated. They were afraid you would pull your stitches loose."

 

Stitches-he'd had surgery. "Can you take them off now?"

 

The young woman looked regretful when she replied. "I'm sorry, but Lena, the head nurse, will not allow it."

 

Daniel laid his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm no threat to anyone. I didn't start that fight."

 

The nurse leaned forward and touched his arm. "For what it's worth, I believe you."

 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked up into the woman's soft green ones. "Thank you..." He hesitated and she said, "Shamlyn."

 

"Thank you, Shamlyn. I'm Daniel."

 

"Yes, I know. I am sorry I cannot release the straps. Can I do something else for you?"

 

"Do you know where my friends are?"

 

"I have not seen them since yesterday."

 

"We're right here."

 

Shamlyn stepped to one side to reveal Jack wheeling towards him, Sam and Teal'c close behind.

 

"Jack-Sam-Teal'c, am I glad to see you."

"Likewise, Daniel." Jack was grinning like a kid and it gave Daniel a warm feeling, easing the tension that had gripped him.

 

Sam smiled widely as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Teal'c gave him a small bow, but his eyes shone the way they did when he was pleased about something. It was then Daniel realized two more people had entered the room, and was surprised when he recognized Jahner and his father. What was the senior Oliwus doing here?

 

"Daniel, how are you feeling?" Jahner asked.

 

"Like someone used me for a punching bag."

 

"I think they did, Daniel." Jack's grin disappeared and Daniel wished he'd kept that to himself. He recognized the hardened features of his friend's face that meant Jack wanted to do someone some serious harm.

 

Shamlyn was still standing to one side and Daniel decided to draw her back as a way of diffusing Jack's anger.

 

"Jack, this is Shamlyn. She's been very kind to me. Shamlyn, this is Jack, Sam and Teal'c, and this is Jahner Oliwus and his father, Regin Oliwus."

 

Nods of acknowledgement passed between them, but Jack wasn't quite ready to let go of his anger. "Well, maybe you can show a little more of that kindness by letting my friend out of these restraints."

 

"Ja—"

 

"She will do no such thing."  
Daniel found himself tensing once again as Lena came marching down the aisle of the ward.

 

"What are all of these people doing here?" she demanded from Shamlyn.

 

"J...just visiting Daniel." Shamlyn was obviously shaken by the other woman's presence.

 

"They will have to leave," Lena said firmly.

 

Daniel saw Jack's jaw tense, but his words were calm and matter-of-fact as he spoke. "We aren't disturbing anyone and we're not leaving till you let him out of these restraints."

 

"Humpf. He has shown violent behavior; the restraints stay."

 

"Daniel? Violent?" Jack's voice edged higher. "You've got to be kidding me!"

 

"Daniel Jackson is not a violent person. He seeks to foster understanding between people through his words."

 

Daniel looked gratefully at Teal'c, comforted by his words.

 

"The restraints stay but you must all leave," Lena reiterated, confronting Jack with a scowl on her face. "I will see to it that you are not allowed back in the hospital."

 

"I do not believe that is going to happen," Regin Oliwus stated.

 

"Oh? And who are you to contradict me?" Lena spat, turning to face him.

 

"I am Regin Oliwus and I am on the governing board of this hospital."

 

Lena appeared to pale at Oliwus' words. She looked from him to Daniel and back. "I...I...Forgive me, sir. We were told this one had started a fight and was injured. He became violent yesterday and we had to restrain him."

 

"He didn't start a fight," Jack insisted. "He was beat up because he's an Outlander. And he wasn't violent yesterday-he was scared and in pain and if you can't tell the difference, you shouldn't be working here."

 

For once, Lena didn't seem to know how to respond.

 

Oliwus spoke slowly and firmly. "Release this man. I will take full responsibility."

 

"Yes...yes, sir." She quickly began fumbling with the tethers on Daniel's left side while Shamlyn released his right side.

 

"Thank you," Daniel said to Oliwus, relieved to have some small measure of control returned to him.

 

"Shamlyn," Oliwus said, "Would you please find someone to move Daniel to a private room? Tell them it is at my request."

 

"Of course." She flashed Daniel a quick smile before hurrying from the room.

 

"And you, Lena," Oliwus said looking at her name badge, "report to the office of the personnel director. When I finish here, I will join you."

 

Lena paled even more, but didn't protest. "Yes, sir." She quickly turned and left.

 

"Thanks," Jack said to Regin.

 

"There is no excuse for her to treat Daniel in such a manner," the older man replied.

 

"She's not the only one, as I'm sure you're aware," Sam stated.

 

"While I'll admit there are a few, like yourselves and Shamlyn, who treat the Outlanders with respect, most of your people don't," Jack added.

 

"I am aware of the situation," Regin replied.

 

"You can do something about it," Daniel suggested.

 

The senior Oliwus turned to him. "You expect me to be able to change the attitude and behavior of two-thirds of Leuwaaria's population?"

 

"You can lead the way," Daniel continued. "If you made the people aware of their past-educated them about the history of their ancestors and the Stargate, I think you would begin to see things change for the better."

 

"I would be putting myself at great risk."

 

"Surely, you aren't the only high-ranking citizen who feels this way?" Daniel asked.

 

"No, there are others. We have, in secret, held discussions about this very subject."

 

"Would they be willing to help you?"

 

"How can I convince them to take such a drastic step?"

 

"You do understand that if we recover the DHD, we'll be going back through the Stargate?"

 

"Yes, that is what Jack said," Oliwus replied hesitantly, as though wondering where the conversation was going. "How is this DHD going to allow you to return to your home?"

 

"The DHD allows us to enter coordinates to many different worlds," Sam explained. "When these coordinates are entered, it establishes an artificial wormhole, basically, a shortcut through space from one planet to another. We're able to travel between the two almost instantaneously."

 

Oliwus shook his head. "I did not know such things were possible. Still, I am not sure how this will help me convince the others to participate."

 

"Oliwus, if the gate goes two ways, think of the possibilities for trade, for forming alliances, for exploration," Daniel pressed. "Wouldn't they be interested in that?"

 

"Some would, but there are others in our government who prefer isolation, who feel Leuwaaria does not need trade or alliances or exploration."

 

"Isolation may have served your people in the past, but there is no guarantee they will be able to maintain it in the future," Teal'c warned.

 

"What do you mean?" Oliwus asked.

 

"Your world has an active Stargate. It is highly likely that at some point in the future you will be visited by the Goa'uld," Teal'c explained.

 

"What is a Goa'uld?" Jahner asked.

 

"Believe me, you don't want to find out," Jack replied.

 

"They are a parasitical race who takes humans as hosts, using and controlling their bodies for their own purpose. A purpose that is evil." Teal'c's words lay heavily in the air.

 

"We would fight this evil," Oliwus declared.

 

"And you would lose," Teal'c stated simply.

 

"They're also much more advanced technologically-you wouldn't stand a chance," Sam added.

 

"You could try burying your gate," Daniel suggested, "but they could still come by ship."

 

Regin Oliwus paced, concern evident on his face. He stopped and turned to Daniel. "I am beginning to think we should not use the Great Ring."

 

"Don't you see?" Daniel's agitated voice became more forceful. "Your best chance is to use it to form alliances with people like us. That's what we have been doing-meeting other races and forming alliances to fight the Goa'uld together. It's your only chance of saving your world from being taken over and your people enslaved."

 

"We've also managed to get our hands on some pretty nifty weapons," Jack added.  
Daniel shot him a glare but Jack was unapologetic. "Hey, we can use all the help we can get to defend ourselves."

 

Daniel knew that, he just wished Jack hadn't chosen that particular carrot to dangle in front Oliwus. He turned his attention back to the Leuwaarian. "Look, there are a lot of reasons to go through the gate, but someone needs to take the first step and present a convincing argument to your leaders. I know it won't be easy, but few worthwhile endeavors ever are."

 

The room was silent for several seconds and Daniel found himself trying to read Oliwus' expression. He watched as the furrows in the man's forehead smoothed out and Regin smiled for the first time.

 

"You are quite persuasive."

 

"That's our Danny," Jack beamed. "Like Teal'c said, words are his weapons."

 

"That is not what I stated, O'Neill."

 

"Close enough."

 

Daniel felt himself relax as the adrenaline that had given him the strength to voice his argument drained away. He suddenly realized just how tired he was.

 

"I believe we should let DanielJackson rest," he heard Teal'c say. Had he closed his eyes?

 

"Yes, of course," Oliwus' voice drifted to him. "Let us go somewhere to discuss the retrieval of your DHD."

 

One thought floated through Daniel's mind as he slipped into sleep. We're going home.

 

* * * *

 

Jack leaned forward in his chair, silently watching Daniel sleep. It was late evening; the only sounds outside the private room were those of an occasional set of footsteps passing by. Since it was a private room, he'd been allowed to stay; Oliwus had had something to do with that, he was sure. However it had come about, he was grateful.

 

Daniel moved his head slightly, moaning softly in his sleep. Jack reached up and brushed his fingers through the short hair. "Shh, Daniel. You're safe," he soothed.

 

Daniel settled without opening his eyes and Jack sighed. What he really wanted to do was wake up his friend and talk. The only problem was, he didn't think he'd be able to say the words he really wanted to say. He was a highly decorated colonel in the United States Air Force; he'd battled aliens, flown spaceships, died. But he was scared to tell his best friend how he truly felt about him.

 

He shook his head, huffing an audible laugh at his situation. He looked at Daniel's face, features slack in sleep, the lines of pain smoothed temporarily. Maybe he could practice his speech while Daniel was asleep. And maybe later, he'd get up the nerve to say it when Daniel was awake.

 

Reaching out, he gently grasped Daniel's hand between his own. Clearing his throat, he pushed ahead. "Daniel, I've got something to tell you-something important. What happened to you, well, frankly, it scared me. It scared me enough to make me realize that I need to tell you how I feel. Yeah, I know, Jack O'Neill talkin' about feelings. But the truth is, I...I care about you. Of course, I care about Carter and  
Teal'c, too, it's just that...well, I care about you in a different sort of way. What I mean is, you're special to me. I don't know how it happened, believe me, I've tried to pinpoint just when my feelings moved from friendship to...to.... Crap," he sighed, "I suck at this."

 

"Yeah, you do."

 

Eyes focused on their joined hands, Jack's head whipped up at the softly spoken words. "Wh...what?"

 

"Just...agreeing with you." Daniel's blue eyes shone up at him, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

"You...you heard what I said?"

 

Daniel's smile widened.

 

"All of it?"

 

"Yes, Jack, all of it." Daniel reached across with his other hand and laid it on top of Jack's.

 

"Oh. Well. How, uh, how do you feel about...it?"

 

"I love you, too."

 

Jack felt a fluttering in his chest; this was more than he could ever have hoped for. He'd expected Daniel to be shocked by, or at least hesitant about, his declaration-that he'd have to win him over. Instead... A wide grin split his face. "Really?"

 

"Yes, really. So...what do we do about it?"

Letting go of Daniel's hand, Jack wheeled himself closer to Daniel's head. "This." He leaned forward and Daniel raised himself up on one elbow, bringing their faces inches apart. Wrapping his hand around the back of Daniel's head, he pulled him closer, breath mingling in the air just before their lips touched. Jack's heart picked up speed and he could feel a slight trembling in Daniel's body. Daniel's lips were soft,  
warm, and moist as Jack gently pressed forward. Daniel didn't pull away, but he wasn't returning the kiss, either. For a brief moment Jack thought he'd made a terrible mistake-that he'd pushed Daniel too quickly-but suddenly Daniel's was grabbing his neck, his lips eagerly returning the kiss.  
Jack had been dreaming of this for so long. He wrapped his other arm around Daniel's back and pulled him closer, but Daniel's body stiffened, his lips pulling away as they released a gasp of pain. He pulled back, the question on his lips forgotten the instant he looked into Daniel's eyes, his own breath catching in  
his throat. He'd never seen them such a brilliant shade of blue-like light shining through a stained-glass window.

 

"Jack." Daniel's voice was breathy, seductive, and Jack found himself mesmerized.

 

"Jack." So blue. "Jack, let go."

 

"What?"

 

A tentative smile set in a pained face pleaded with him. "Hurts."

 

Blue eyes closed, breaking the spell, and Jack realized Daniel was shaking.

 

"Crap, I'm sorry, Daniel." Gently, Jack guided Daniel back to the bed. What was the matter with him? Daniel was recovering from internal injuries. Daniel made no response as he lay on the bed, eyes still closed.

 

"You okay?" Jack cupped Daniel's cheek, feeling a slight clamminess to his skin.

 

"Will be." A small smile was accompanied by a flash of luminescent blue before the eyes closed again.

 

"Want me to get the nurse?"

 

"No." Daniel's hand reached out and grasped Jack's arm.

 

"Okay." Jack could understand Daniel's reluctance; he hadn't had the best experience with Leuwaaria's medical profession.

 

"What now?" Daniel asked, eyes remaining closed.

"Now you get some rest."

 

Daniel's grip tightened and he opened his eyes-barely-and looked up at Jack. "No, I mean with us."

 

"Don't know." Jack placed a hand over Daniel's. "But we'll figure it out."

 

"But—" 

Jack placed an index finger over Daniel's lips-still soft, warm, and moist. "Rest, Daniel. We've got all the time in the world."

 

Daniel kissed the finger pressing against his lips, sending another flutter through Jack's chest, then smiled and closed his eyes.

 

" 'Kay."

 

* * * *

 

* * * * 

Daniel sat in the back of Oliwus' delivery truck, trying not to wince every time they hit a bump, each one jarring his not-completely-healed body. He wasn't about to reveal that bit of info to Sam and Teal'c who were sitting on either side of him, similarly dressed in the blue jumpsuits Oliwus' employees wore. He'd stayed in the hospital for three days before being released and had only been home for two more  
when Oliwus had contacted them to tell them things were ready.

 

Not a moment too soon, Daniel thought. He'd already received a notice that he was to appear for a hearing at the Acclimation Office in a week. He was afraid he knew what the outcome of that meeting would be --an Outlander working at an unsanctioned job where he'd gotten into a fight. He shuddered at the thought  
of being sent back to jail and of who would be waiting for him if he was.  
Teal'c's job at the jail was also in jeopardy. He'd already been interviewed by his boss about his involvement in getting Daniel out of the jail.

 

They needed to get the DHD and get off this world and they needed to do it now.  
The truck lurched to an abrupt halt and Daniel couldn't help but grab his middle, bracing against the pain. He glanced up, meeting Teal'c's gaze, seeing concern, but also understanding. Teal'c knew Daniel needed to be here, even though he wasn't completely healed. Daniel was grateful that Teal'c was giving him the same consideration he would any other warrior.

 

The back door opened and two military guards inspected the truck and its passengers. Apparently satisfied, the door closed again and the truck slowly moved forward. Once again it stopped and the back door opened a second time. The two men Oliwus had sent with them, Corlen and Neelay, were accompanied by another guard holding a clipboard. The guard motioned for them to get out and asked  
for their Ids.

 

"All right, you may enter," the guard said.

 

Oliwus' men began readying a forklift-like machine, driving it onto a motorized platform. Once on the platform, it was lowered and the forklift driven off it. The forklift held a pallet stacked with boxes that they were supposed to deliver. That would be the easy part. A large door opened in the building in front of them and they entered ahead of the forklift. Daniel looked around, taking in the desk manned by two more guards and the cavernous room behind it filled with rows of widely spaced shelves piled high with storage containers and boxes.

 

They stopped at the desk and Corlen, their co-conspirator who was not driving the forklift, said, "We have a delivery from Oliwus Industries."

 

Guard number one checked his clipboard and held out his hand. Corlen handed him the papers he was carrying.

 

"Everything seems to be in order. Proceed to sector 23. Someone will show you where to deposit the delivery."

 

* * * *  
Jack shifted in his chair, adjusted the earphones he was wearing, and then leaned forward slightly to look at the grainy video feed coming into the truck.

 

"We will not get a signal once they are inside the building," Joseth told him. "Not with the jamming Loisa is doing."

 

The dark-haired young woman sitting shoulder to shoulder with him smiled and went back to studying her computer.

 

The back of Jack's neck started itching, probably because of the heat inside the vehicle. He told himself it was that-not the sense he began to have when something on a mission was about to go FUBAR. He clenched his fist and watched the screen more closely. Damn it-this was his team. He should be there with them. The video feed got snowier and dissolved. Jack looked down at his legs and felt a sudden hatred for Leuwaaria.

 

"What happened?" he demanded.

 

"They are inside," Loisa said. "Everything's going according to plan." She patted his leg and then blushed. "Sorry," she murmured and began typing on her keyboard.

 

"What will you tell your people of us, Jack?" Joseth asked.

 

Jack let out a breath and turned to Daniel's former co-worker. He was glad the young man was one of the group helping them. "That some of you risked everything for a bunch of Outers."

 

Joseth stared at him a moment and then cleared his throat. "Even those who aren't," he hesitated as if trying to find the words, "involved in this aren't necessarily bad people."

 

Jack thought of Daniel bruised and bleeding and in a prison cell. He thought of Carter being verbally harassed at her job because she was a woman and an Outer, of Teal'c who came home from his job at the prison tight-lipped and unwilling to talk, of the woman who complained each day she had to wait while Jack was loaded onto the bus.

 

"Are there no problems such as this on your world?" Joseth asked. If these questions had come from Daniel, he would’ve known he was being challenged. With Joseth, he wasn't so sure.

 

Jack thought of home, of Earth, and realized he couldn't be anything less than honest. "There are problems-big ones." He looked at the blank screen and thought of his team going into danger without him. "But it's home."

Joseth nodded. "I understand."

 

The truck fell silent then, the only sound was that of Loisa occasionally tapping her computer.

* * * *

 

Corlen shifted uncomfortably as the guard handed back his papers. Daniel could sense his nervousness as he spoke again. "We also have orders to pick up item #D6337. Could someone direct us to its location?"

 

The guard lifted an eyebrow as he took the paper Corlen now offered. After perusing it, he said, "I have no orders to that effect. I cannot release an item without the proper authorization."

 

Daniel watched as sweat began to break out on Corlen's neck and face. Obviously, the man wasn't comfortable lying and Daniel began to wonder if they were going to be able to pull this off. Why hadn't they chosen someone less skittish? A surreptitious look at Sam found her glancing nervously back. He  
knew neither she nor Teal'c would attempt to speak-their accents would give them away. But maybe...

 

"I...I really need to...to pick up this item," Corlen stammered. 

The two guards appeared as though they were beginning to get suspicious. Daniel decided to take the chance.

 

"Excuse me," he interrupted, hoping his accent was convincing. "General Grumweld himself requested this item, as you can see on our form. He is going to be extremely unhappy if we return without it."

 

The guards exchanged a look before the one with the clipboard replied. "We are not supposed to release items unless they appear on our log."

 

"I do not know why it does not appear on your log, but I do know General Grumweld is not going to take it well when he finds out his orders have been delayed and someone else will have to be sent to retrieve the item. I really would not want to be on the receiving end of one of his rants," Daniel stated with false  
confidence.

 

For the first time the two guards' composure appeared to slip, no doubt wondering if they would find themselves included as recipients of the General's wrath.

 

"Well, we would not want to cause a delay for the General," the first guard replied. "Let me see that order again."

 

Corlen handed it back and waited while the guard looked it over again. The guard then entered some information into what looked like a computer and after several seconds, stated, "Right. Sector 4. Wilner will show you where to find it."

 

"Thank you," Daniel replied trying not to show his relief. Of course, they weren't out of the woods yet. If the guard called his superiors, they'd be screwed. Oliwus had been able to find someone to fake the General's order, knowing there was no way the military would release the DHD. Fortunately, their inquiry hadn't raised any red flags-yet.

 

The second guard, Wilner, unlocked the gate separating the desk from the rest of the warehouse. He led the way, followed by Corlen and Daniel, the forklift, and Sam and Teal'c, who were keeping an eye on their six in case the mission went south. Daniel knew they would feel better with a P-90 and staff weapon instead of the knives hidden in their boots, and even those would probably have been out of the question  
if they'd been going in as anyone other than Oliwus' workers.

 

* * * *

He didn't know if it was getting warmer in the truck or not, but Joseth pressed something wet and cold to the back of his neck and called his name.

 

"Okay. I'm okay," Jack told him. He took a sip of the water from the cup being held to his lips and to his embarrassment, his right leg began to spasm, his foot tapping relentlessly on the footrest. "Any word?"

 

Loisa shook her head. "Not yet. But I'm certain..."

 

Jack waved a hand at her. "I know. I know." He felt so tired. Joseth poured a bit of water on a napkin and wiped Jack's face. He thought he should be embarrassed by the need but at the moment he wanted nothing more than for all of this to be over.

 

"You have time to rest," Joseth told him. He looked worried, Jack thought. "I think perhaps we could help you lie down on a bench?"

 

He didn't quite know how he'd gotten on the bench, Jack realized a couple of minutes later. There was a wet cloth on his forehead and Joseth and Loisa and one of the guys who had stayed up front were all talking quietly-just enough that he couldn't quite make out the words. They were moving him again, but he was too tired to fight it. Please, please let his team be safe, he repeated over and over in his mind until he could think no longer.

 

* * * *

 

After several twists and turns, they arrived at a loading dock where they were directed to stack their boxes. Task completed, they followed Wilner back into the warehouse, through a labyrinth of corridors they hadn't been in yet, finally arriving in a dank, dimly lit area of old, dusty shelves.

 

"Sector 4, number 17," Wilner announced, stopping in front of a large object covered by tarps.

 

Sam and Teal'c moved forward, inspecting the tarp to see if they could determine if it were the DHD. Sam glanced at Daniel and he caught a hint of a smile before she schooled her features and motioned for the forklift to move forward. Daniel felt his heart begin to race-they had it.

 

The forklift maneuvered until the DHD's pallet was sitting securely on its pallet forks. Backing up, it pulled the DHD from its slot and began driving towards the exit behind Wilner, Corlen and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c on either side of the lift.

 

A few minutes later they reached the warehouse desk again. The waiting guard had Corlen sign the log that now contained the DHD's storage number.

 

As the group began to return to the truck, the guard asked, "What is that thing?"

 

Daniel once again jumped in to answer. "From what I understand, it is an old artifact that they have discovered some new information about. The General was most eager to have it examined again."

 

Not far off, he thought. It seemed to satisfy the guards who wished them well and went back to work.

 

A short time later they had the DHD secured in the back of the truck, still on the forklift. A few more minutes found them bouncing down the road they had come in on. 

Daniel leaned back, closing his eyes and letting out a relieved breath, finding himself suddenly tired. The dull ache building in his abdomen was joined by a matching ache in his head. He hadn't taken any medication for the past twenty-four  
hours, wanting to be as clear-headed as possible for this mission.

 

* * * *

 

Jack came awake with a start, Joseth's arm over his chest. The truck was moving, Jack realized.

 

"They have it and have left the facility. ," Joseth told him. "We need to move."  
Joseth helped him sit up but kept an arm around him, steadying Jack. Trying a transfer to his wheelchair would have been foolish at this point. It wasn't likely they were going to take the chair through the gate anyway.

 

The truck bounced over the rutted ground-no road for them on this journey. Joseth held him steady and Loisa joined him on his other side. Months ago, he wouldn't have been able to accept the help. Now he realized if he wanted to get home, he had no choice.  
The truck came to an abrupt halt and Jack itched to hold a weapon, any weapon when he heard a noise at the back doors.

 

"We are here," Loisa said, smiling.

 

The back doors opened and Joseth helped him get back into his wheelchair. He was lowered to the ground and he could tell immediately that his chair wasn't going to be much use on the rocky terrain. He looked up, chest tightening as his eyes came to rest on the Stargate for the first time in months. It was real-they were going home.

 

"Where are they?" he asked anxiously.

 

"Do not worry, Jack, they should be here shortly."

* * * *

"Hey, you okay?" Sam's soft words pulled Daniel's eyes open again.

 

"I'm fine. Just relieved that we actually got the DHD."

 

"I know! Now, if we can just get it up and running when we get to the gate."

 

"I have no doubt you'll get it to work," Daniel assured her.

 

"I, too, have confidence in your abilities, MajorCarter."

 

"Thanks, guys." She placed a hand on Daniel's arm. "You were great back there. Your accent was perfect and you sure knew what to say to get them to let us take the DHD."

 

"Thanks. I'm just glad they bought it and didn't call someone to verify it."

 

They fell into a silence then and Daniel was sure that, like him, Sam and Teal'c were thinking how close they were to getting home. He could hardly believe it. His thoughts automatically went to Jack-would they be able to do anything to help him walk again? If they couldn't, what would Jack do then? And how  
would he feel about Daniel? They had formed a connection here that went beyond that of friendship, but was it only because they had been stuck here together? Would it fade once they were back on Earth? Was there any chance of taking it further?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the window separating them from the cab sliding open. Corlen called back, "We have a problem."

 

"What's wrong?" Sam got up and moved closer to the window.

 

"Seems someone from the facility decided to verify our orders to take the DHD. Mr. Oliwus called to say troops have been sent to stop us."

 

"How long before we're at the Stargate?" Sam asked.

 

"Probably another fifteen minutes. We are just getting ready to turn off this road."

 

"Can you pick up the pace?" she pressed.

 

"We will try." Corlen turned around, speaking to Neelay. The truck began accelerating, causing them to be bounced from side to side.

 

Sam sat back down, distress evident on her face. Daniel's earlier elation that they were close to going home quickly evaporated, replaced by thoughts of them all being arrested and sent to prison-or worse. What was the penalty for stealing a state secret?

 

"Teal'c, help me get this uncovered," Sam said, getting up and grabbing hold of the tarps covering the DHD. Teal'c quickly complied and soon the dialing device was revealed. Sam bent down, located a door near the bottom, and opened it.

 

The truck suddenly slowed and then made a sharp turn. Daniel jumped up, helping Sam and Teal'c stabilize the DHD. The truck picked up speed again and this time the bumps were rougher, making it difficult for them to keep their balance. Sam was soon sitting on the floor looking over the crystals of the DHD, while Daniel and Teal'c tried to steady the device and remain on their feet.

 

A particularly strong jolt shoved Daniel's stomach into the edge of the device. He sucked in a sharp breath as pain blossomed in his abdomen. "Ahh!"

 

Looking across the orange dome, he locked gazes with Teal'c. Though no words were spoken, Daniel felt bolstered by his friend's support.

 

"Daniel?" Sam looked up from her work, startled by his gasp of pain.

 

"Everything is fine, MajorCarter. Continue your work."

 

Sam hesitated only a moment, glancing from Daniel to Teal'c, then went back to her work. The truck continued its jarring trek and minutes later began to slow. The brakes suddenly engaged, tossing all three of them to the floor. 

Corlen called back, "We are here!"

 

Within seconds the back door opened and Daniel looked up to see Corlen and Neelay were now accompanied by several other people dressed in familiar blue jumpsuits. The ramp was quickly deployed and Neelay drove the forklift onto it. The platform descended and the DHD was soon on the ground. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c scrambled out of the truck and followed the DHD. Daniel's steps were slow and cautious as he tried to push back the increasing pain in his gut. Looking up, he was relieved to see the Stargate looming tall and solid against the azure blue sky.

 

"Daniel! Sam! Teal'c!"

 

Daniel jerked his head around, searching for the source of the familiar voice. Sitting in front of a nearby truck was Jack in his wheelchair, a big grin plastered on his face. Next to him was Joseth. Feeling his own smile taking hold, Daniel diverted towards his friend.

 

" 'Bout time you guys showed up," Jack teased. "What did ya do, take the scenic route?"

 

"Why, are you in a hurry to get home or something?" Daniel returned.

 

"Damn. I forgot my ruby slippers," Jack countered.

 

The relaxed banter felt good-it felt normal. It felt like home. If only Sam could get the DHD connected. Daniel's good humor began to fade as he remembered the dire situation they were in.

 

Jack must have picked up on his unease. "What's wrong?"

 

"Someone decided to question our order to take the DHD. Oliwus gave us a heads up that the military was following us."

 

Jack's smile faded, too, as he called to Sam, his voice all business. "Carter-how long?"

 

"Don't know, sir," she replied without looking up. Daniel realized it was the first time she'd called him 'sir' in a very long time. They had slipped back into their SG-1 personas, Jack very much in charge.

 

"Well—"

 

"Jack." Daniel placed a hand on Jack's arm, drawing his attention away from Sam. "She'll get it, Jack."

 

Jack let out a sigh and looked from Daniel to Sam and back. "Yeah, I know."

 

Seconds stretched into minutes as Sam and her helpers worked on the DHD. Daniel watched Jack tap his fingers on the arm of his chair and knew his friend would be pacing if he could.

 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c’s voice was urgent as he stood on a nearby rock scanning the landscape.

"What is it?" Jack called back.

 

"A cloud of dust on the horizon. I fear our pursuers are approaching."

 

"Damn!" Jack turned back to Sam. "Carter!"

 

"Almost there, sir!"

 

Teal'c leaped down from the rock and joined Jack and Daniel. "We will lift your chair onto the platform as soon as the gate is opened," Teal'c stated.

 

"Forget the chair, T. Just pick me up," Jack countered, knowing it would be quicker.

Teal'c nodded his agreement.

 

Daniel moved to help Teal'c lift him, but Jack stopped him. "Let Teal'c do it, Daniel."  
Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, knowing his friend was right-he wasn't one hundred percent. "All right, let me carry the pack then, Jack. You'll need your hands free."

 

Jack nodded, handing Daniel the pack with the few belongings they'd decided to bring with them.

 

The dust cloud loomed closer and Daniel's palms began to sweat. They were so close to making it home.

 

Suddenly, Sam jumped up, announcing, "Got it!"

 

As she directed everyone out of the danger zone, Daniel moved forward, scanning the glyphs and quickly spotting the one they needed. It had already been agreed that they would dial the Alpha Site, their GDO codes long ago having been changed.Taking a deep breath, Daniel began pressing the glyphs, the giant ring engaging and turning with each touch. Finally he pressed the center dome and watched as the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen met his eyes-the whoosh of the forming wormhole which quickly settled into the rippling blue event horizon.

 

Teal'c lifted Jack out of his chair, holding him securely in his arms, and ascended to the top of the dais. Jack turned to Joseth and Loisa, who were standing at its base. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

 

"We will be fine. Mr. Oliwus has a contingent of reporters and officials sympathetic to our cause on their way. We notified them as soon as the Stargate was ready."\

 

"Good luck, then," Jack said, giving Joseth a salute. Turning towards the gate he called out, "Click your heels, kids, and let's go home!"

 

Side by side, the four members of SG-1 entered the wormhole.

 

* * * *

 

* * * * 

 

After all this time, Daniel found the trip through the wormhole comfortingly familiar. They were going home-or at least to the next best thing.

 

Spit out onto the Alpha Site platform, Daniel briefly struggled to keep his balance, the pack on his back feeling heavier than it should. Sam was already scanning the Gate room, while next to him, Teal'c continued to hold Jack.

 

A line of SFs stared at them in surprise, although they kept their weapons trained on the new arrivals.

 

"SG-1?" A Marine officer stepped cautiously forward, addressing the leader of SG-1.

 

"In the flesh," Jack quipped.

 

"Is it really you? We all thought we'd lost you."

 

"It's us, Major," Sam replied, stepping forward. "Very much alive and with a long story to tell."

 

Weapons remained pointed in their direction. "You've been MIA for months," the Major stated. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain under guard until you've been checked out."

 

"Understood, Major," Jack answered from his place in Teal'c's arms. All eyes turned toward him.

 

"Are you injured, Colonel?"

 

"I'm fine, Campbell. Teal'c just wanted to carry me over the threshold."

 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

The SFs continued to keep their weapons trained on SG-1 as Major Campbell called for a medical team. The announcement blared over the speakers and Daniel cringed as it reverberated in his head. He closed his eyes and staggered another step as dizziness hit him. The pain in his stomach returned with a vengeance and he clamped his mouth shut against the rising bile. He heard a gurney rolling across the  
floor, followed by Jack's loud protest.

 

"For cryin' out loud, I don't need that!"

 

He'd laugh if he didn't think it would aggravate his pain. Maybe he should just sit down and wait for them to finish with Jack. Hope flared as he thought about what it would mean to get Jack back to the SGC and in Janet's hands. If anyone could help him, she could.

 

Daniel opened his eyes to check on Jack and another wave of dizziness hit him. Sitting down definitely sounds like a good idea, he thought just before the room did a loop and went dark.

* * * *

"Daniel?" A soft hand gently touched his cheek and he pulled his eyes open, squinting against the bright light.

 

"Turn that down," the voice said. Instantly, the light dimmed and he blinked, finally able to focus on the face hovering above his.

 

"Janet? Are we home?"

 

A bright smile answered him, filling him with a warmth that pushed his pain to the background. "So, you remember my name, huh? That's a good sign." Without giving him a chance to reply, she continued. "You're still at the Alpha Site. Now, can you tell me where you hurt?"

 

"Jack. You need to help Jack."

 

Janet glanced across the bed and Daniel saw that Sam was standing on his other side. "Colonel O'Neill is being looked after, Daniel. He'll be fine. Let's concentrate on you for the moment," Janet assured him.

 

Didn't she understand? They needed to help Jack; he was sure with the SGC's resources they'd be able to find a way to help him.

 

"Daniel?" Janet looked concerned now. "Can you tell me where your pain is?"  
She was waiting for an answer-the sooner he complied, the sooner she could take care of Jack. "My stomach."

 

"He had surgery not quite a week ago," Sam explained, hovering closer, her voice anxious.

 

"What was it for?" Janet asked, taking in the bruises as she began to examine him.

 

"He was beaten in a fight." Sam looked at him apologetically. "There was some internal bleeding; that's all I know."

 

Janet sighed and looked at him sympathetically. "Well, Daniel, I guess it was too much to ask that you come back healthy."

 

Daniel smiled, relieved to have Janet caring for him again. "I thought you might have been bored while I was gone."

 

"It was a nice break." She winked at him before turning serious. "You may have re-opened the internal wound. We'll get a scan first and go from there."

"Surgery?" Not again.

 

She patted his arm. "Let's just see what the scans show." 

She turned to leave but Daniel reached for her arm, stopping her. "Janet, what about Jack? Is there anything you can do for him?"

 

He didn't like the look in her eyes-hesitant and full of pity. "Sam's filled me in briefly on the colonel's condition. Believe me, Daniel, we'll do everything we can for him."

 

Daniel knew there was a 'but' in there, she just wasn't saying it. He said it for her. "But?"

 

Janet gave Sam another fleeting glance, as though looking for support. "I won't know until we get him back to the SGC and I can call in a neurologist. We'll just have to wait and see."

 

She didn't have to say it, he could see how skeptical she was, how carefully she chose her words. He suddenly realized he hadn't heard anything from Jack. The infirmary was small and Daniel quickly scanned it, finding no sign of his other two teammates.

 

"Where are Jack and Teal'c?" He began to sit forward, worried there might be something she wasn' telling him. Grimacing as pain spiked in his stomach, he wrapped an arm protectively around it.

 

"They're fine, Daniel," Janet said, gently pressing him back to the bed. "I sent him to get something to eat. Teal'c went with him to make sure he actually eats."

 

Daniel looked to Sam for confirmation. "He was, uh, getting in Janet's way," she explained.

 

He smiled with relief. "You kicked him out?"

 

A smile spread across Janet's face. "You betcha. I don't need an Air Force Colonel telling me how to treat my patients."

 

The image of Jack dogging Janet's heels from his wheelchair made his smile even more. And he had to admit, Jack's concern for him made him feel good. He also felt drained. The events of the day were taking their toll. Dizziness struck him again and he closed his eyes.

 

"Let's get that scan, Daniel. The sooner we get you taken care of, the sooner you can go home." Janet's voice began to fade but he hung on to one word: home. It was real. Against all odds, they'd made it.

 

Another pat on his arm pulled away the last of his tension and he drifted to sleep.

 

* * * *

 

Jack hesitantly entered the Alpha Site infirmary, glancing around to see if Fraiser was still there. As late as it was, he'd be surprised. Only seeing one nurse sitting at a desk, he moved into the room and headed for Daniel's bed. Daniel was sleeping soundly, and Jack took in his relaxed features and the IV still attached to his arm. Janet had told him the surgery went well and Daniel would be fine, but he needed to see for himself.

 

Watching his friend go down on the dais of the Gate room, Jack had had the sudden fear that he'd lose Daniel, just when they were finally going home. Just when he'd begun to feel he had a chance with him.

 

Fraiser had released the rest of them to return to the SGC but there was no way Jack would go without Daniel. If he had it his way, they'd never be separated again. In fact, Carter and Teal'c had refused to go, too, saying they were a team and either they'd all go or no one would go. 

Of course, this time, going back to the SGC would be different. There was no way they could stay together as a team with Jack in a wheelchair. He had no illusions about his place in the military machine-they'd never let him go offworld  
again, and he'd be lucky if he'd be allowed to stay in the service. 

He wondered what that would mean for Carter and Teal'c, and for Daniel. Would they become a three-person team? Would they be split up? Would they be given new positions? He found that it didn't scare him as much as he'd thought it would.  
Suddenly, his priorities were different and they all revolved around the man on the bed.

 

The nurse left her desk and approached the bed, reaching out to take Daniel's pulse and check his IV.

 

"He's doing just fine, sir," she said softly in answer to his questioning look.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Yes, sir. There's coffee on the corner table if you want some."

 

She didn't try to chase him off and he was grateful. "Thanks." He'd stay a bit longer, just to be sure, and leave before there was a chance of Fraiser finding him.

 

He reached over and grasped Daniel's hand and squeezed. "You're gonna be fine, Daniel," he whispered. "We're gonna be fine. And we're goin' home-together."

 

* * * *

 

"C'mon, Daniel, wake up," Jack whispered, glancing quickly around the infirmary. They were about to make the trip through the gate to the SGC and Jack knew Daniel would want to be awake when they arrived home. Trouble was, he knew he was risking Fraiser's wrath by waking him. Deciding it was worth it, he leaned forward and grasped Daniel's shoulder, giving it a shake.

 

"Wake up, we're goin' through the gate."

 

Slight movement of Daniel's head gave Jack the incentive to keep trying."C'mon, Daniel. We're going home."

 

Eyes slowly blinked and Jack was soon rewarded with bleary blue eyes.

 

"Home?"

 

"Yep. Thought you'd want to be awake to see it." Daniel had been sleeping a lot since the surgery. When he'd questioned Fraiser about it, she had chalked it up to Daniel being exhausted. She'd added that he looked thinner than he had before their stay in Leuwaaria, giving Jack a pointed glare, as though it had been his fault Daniel was in such a state. He hadn't argued with her for one reason-she was right. That  
was one bit of guilt he knew he deserved.

 

"Yeah. Do." Daniel blinked a few more times and looked at Jack. "But why are you still here? I thought the three of you would already be back at the SGC."

 

Jack laid his hand on Daniel's arm as if it would help his words sink in. "Daniel, we all agreed that there was no way we'd leave without you. We'll all go home together."

 

Daniel's eyes glistened, but he smiled. "I can't believe we're finally going home."

 

"Me either, but we are." Jack squeezed Daniel's arm gently. "You did it-you and Carter and Teal'c."

 

"We all did it, Jack. We're still a team."

 

Jack hesitated, keeping his true thoughts to himself. "You got it," he said instead.

 

Leave it to Daniel to pick up on it. "Jack, Janet's gonna find a way to help you-I know she is."

 

Daniel was so earnest; Jack knew how much he blamed himself for his condition and how much he was counting on Fraiser to find a solution. This was a conversation he could wait to have. "Let's not worry about that now, Daniel. I think we need to take care of you first."

 

"My thoughts exactly, Colonel," Fraiser said, bustling into the room. "How are you feeling, Daniel?"

 

"Tired. Really, really tired."

 

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to rest when we get back to the SGC, won't he, Colonel?" 

Fraiser's pointed look kept any witty remark from leaving Jack's lips. "Sure, Doc, whatever you say."

 

Turning her attention back to Daniel, she asked, "Ready to go home?"

 

"More than ready."  
Turning to the two medics who had followed her in, she directed, "You can take Doctor Jackson to the gate now."

 

A few minutes later, Daniel was on a gurney being wheeled from the room.

 

Jack followed close behind with Janet at his side. Leaning down, she said in a soft, but firm voice, "Oh, and Colonel, don't ever wake one of my patients again."

 

* * * *

 

Sam and Teal'c were waiting for them in the Gate room.

"Daniel!" Sam greeted, a huge smile on her face. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "We made it; we're going home."

 

He squeezed back, just as elated as she was at the thought of returning to Earth. "Finally."

 

"We are pleased DoctorFraiser has deemed you well enough to travel through the Stargate," Teal'c added with a bow of his head.

 

"Not as pleased as I am, Teal'c." With his friends surrounding him, Daniel couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy. "Thanks for waiting for me, guys. It means a lot."

 

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jack assured him.

 

The ring began to turn and the familiar whoosh echoed through the room. At that moment, Daniel thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He glanced at Jack, who had a goofy smile plastered on his face. He sobered slightly when he caught Daniel's eye, and Daniel revised his opinion; the gate was the second most beautiful. The only good thing that had come from their time in Leuwaaria was the  
relationship he'd developed with Jack. He knew there would be obstacles to overcome when they returned to Earth but he also knew there wasn't anything they couldn't overcome together.

 

Suddenly, they were moving. Daniel's pallet was lifted up the steps, Janet following close behind. Jack's chair was lifted to the top of the dais and set down; he would wheel himself through to the other side.

 

One second they were at the Alpha Site and the next they were in the SGC Gate room. Daniel's first sight was of Walter at his familiar spot in the control room. His grin was almost as big as Jack's.

 

"Welcome home, SG-1."

 

The warm voice of General Hammond pulled his eyes downward to where the leader of the SGC stood at the base of the ramp. Daniel expected to see the usual contingent of SFs, but what he didn't expect was to see the room overflowing with SGC personnel. He recognized people from every department in the  
mountain, and at General Hammond's greeting, the room erupted in cheers and applause.

 

Daniel glanced at each of his friends, seeing the looks of surprise on their faces. After a moment's hesitation, they continued their descent down the ramp. Reaching the bottom, they found themselves immediately surrounded by their colleagues. General Hammond shook Jack's hand, hugged Sam, and exchanged bows with Teal'c. Moving to Daniel's side, the general reached down and placed a hand on his  
shoulder.

 

"It's good to have you back, son."

 

"It's good to be back, General."

 

"I've already gotten the short version of what happened. I think the rest can wait until you've had a chance to recuperate."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

As soon as the general moved away, a crowd of people clustered around him, welcoming him back. Bill Lee shook his hand, and then apologized for jostling him, while Major Reynolds gave him a crisp salute. He found himself moving again as his pallet was placed on a gurney and then pushed towards the Gate  
room exit. The trip through the halls was a blur of faces as people lined the walls, clapping and calling out to them as they passed. The outpouring of affection for SG-1 was overwhelming.

 

Finally arriving at the infirmary, the crowds were left behind, replaced by a contingent of medical staff ready to check them out.

 

* * * *

 

SG-1 settled into their familiar places around the briefing room table. Jack couldn't help but remember the last time they'd been here before their last mission. They were even in their same places-Daniel next to Carter, Jack next to Teal'c. The only difference now was that Jack was in a wheelchair, as was Daniel on  
Fraiser's insistence. He glanced at the general and thought Hammond looked a bit older, a bit more tired maybe.

 

Hammond cleared his throat and for a moment, Jack would have sworn there was a glimmer of moisture in the man's eyes. "First of all, let me begin by saying, welcome home, SG-1." His face relaxed into a smile, and Jack couldn't help smiling back, nor he noticed could his friends.

 

"Colonel O'Neill? Perhaps you'd like to begin?"

 

General Hammond patiently listened to the recounting of their time in Leuwaaria, occasionally asking a question, but mostly allowing each of them to tell their story.  
When they were done, the general turned to Fraiser and asked for her medical report. Jack watched his teammates' faces as she reviewed her findings. He was relieved when she stated that she expected Daniel to make a full recovery. She hesitated briefly before moving on to Jack's report.

 

"Our preliminary tests show that Colonel O'Neill has incurred an injury at the T-7 level of his spinal cord. I've made arrangements for him to be seen by a neurologist, but with the information I have, I'm afraid the injury may be permanent."

 

Daniel's body stiffened, his eyes briefly meeting Jack's before focusing on Fraiser. "You don't know that for sure."

 

Fraiser glanced at Jack before returning Daniel's gaze. "I've seen injuries like this before, Daniel. The chances of the colonel regaining the use of his legs are very slim. I'm sorry, Colonel," she said, turning to Jack, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

 

"I understand, Doc." It was Daniel he was afraid wouldn't understand; he knew he'd been counting on Fraiser to work a miracle. "I figured it was a long shot."

 

"But it's possible," Daniel continued, his voice almost pleading as he stared at Fraiser.

 

"Let's let the neurosurgeon make the prognosis, Daniel," she said gently.

 

"But—"

"Thank you, Doctor," General Hammond jumped in before Daniel could continue. "For now, I think you could all use some time off." He stopped to clear his throat and looked down some papers on the table.

"In other words, we do nothing until someone figures out what to do with us," Daniel said.

 

Jack glanced at him. Daniel's hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were narrowed. Carter reached out and put one of her hands over Daniel's and Jack saw just the barest bit of relaxation.

 

"You have to admit this is an unusual situation, Doctor Jackson," General Hammond said. "However I see no harm in your being allowed to review some of what's been going on here at the SGC in your absence."

 

He turned to Carter. "Major, I believe Dr. Lee can bring you up to speed on the research that's been done while you were gone. Doctor Jackson, I've asked Doctor Chase to provide you with information on current projects in the archaeology and linguistics departments. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, you might want  
to review mission reports from the past few months."

 

"Yes, sir," Jack and Carter responded simultaneously.

 

Teal'c gave a bow of his head, but Daniel continued to sit and stare at the table. Jack knew they were going to have to have a talk-soon.

 

"Dismissed, people. And welcome home." General Hammond rose and returned to his office. 

Teal'c moved behind Daniel, took hold of his  
wheelchair and began pushing him back to the infirmary. Jack followed, with Carter and Fraiser right behind him. The trip through the halls was mostly silent; Jack kept his eyes on Daniel, who sat with his hands folded in his lap and his head down.

 

Once in the infirmary, Daniel was returned to his bed, the nurses helping him get settled and rechecking his vitals. His only words were to say goodbye to Carter and Teal'c when they left; then he was silent.

 

Jack stayed, wishing the rest of the people in the infirmary would leave so he could talk privately with Daniel. It wasn't going to happen, though. SG-13 had come back from their mission banged up, so several other beds were occupied. Their conversation would have to wait.

 

"I'm pretty tired; think I'll get some sleep," Daniel said, breaking the silence. "You don't have to stay, Jack."

 

He was being dismissed. He knew what it really was, though-Daniel was closing down, pushing him away. That was one thing he was not going to let happen. They'd come through one of the most traumatic experiences of their lives and they'd managed to find each other in the process. They were home now and there was no way Jack was going to lose him now. But that's just what would happen if he couldn't get  
Daniel to let go of his guilt.

 

"Daniel, things are gonna be fine-you'll see. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

 

"Goodnight, Jack."

 

"Daniel—"  
"Is there a problem here?" Fraiser was standing at the foot of the bed; Jack had been too distracted to hear her approach.

"I'm tired, Janet. I was just telling Jack goodnight."

 

Fraiser gave Daniel an assessing look, then turned to Jack. "Why don't you come back tomorrow, Colonel? Daniel needs to rest."

 

Why that sneaky little— Daniel had played Fraiser just right, getting him tossed out of the infirmary. Jack wasn't going to let this go. Oh, they were gonna talk, even if they had to do it in front of the entire medical staff of the SGC.

 

"Fine. See you tomorrow, Daniel."

 

There was no response as Jack turned and wheeled himself out of the infirmary.

 

* * * *

 

Jack's plans for a discussion with Daniel were unexpectedly put on hold. The next morning he found himself on his way to the Academy Hospital to be evaluated by a neurologist without a chance to tell Daniel goodbye. He considered asking Fraiser if he could see Daniel first, but decided the request might raise some questions.

 

Instead, he let them take him out of the mountain and away from Daniel at a time  
when he most needed to be close to him. The next three days were spent enduring tests and evaluations by the medical staff. Each day, Jack tried to call Daniel, and each time he was told Daniel wasn't available. 

He had been able to talk to Carter, who told him Daniel had been released and allowed to move to his on-base quarters. She had filled her time getting caught up on the latest discoveries, had spoken to her brother, and had contacted the Tok'ra to  
inform them SG-1 had returned, and to send a message to Jacob. The Tok'ra had assured her that Jacob would be notified as soon as he returned from his mission. Teal'c, in the meantime, had gone through the gate to visit Ry'ac.

 

Finally, all the tests and consultations were completed. Fraiser arrived to sit in on the presentation of the final results. He'd been glad to have her there, sitting next to him and asking questions as the doctors presented their conclusions. Conclusions which had been no surprise to him. When all the medical jargon had been cleared away, the bottom line was revealed: he would never walk again. Surprisingly, he wasn't upset. Somehow, along the way, he'd come to accept his disability. If only Daniel would do the same.

 

* * * * 

 

Gripping the pen tightly, Daniel stared at the blank page in front of him. He glanced at the stone tablet on his desk and back at the blank sheet of paper. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. The image of Jack wheeling out of the infirmary stuck in his mind. 

He'd shut Jack out then, anger hijacking his emotions. Anger that Janet appeared to have already made up her mind about Jack; anger that Jack wasn't fighting this harder, in fact, he'd acted as though he was content to continue in his current condition. 

And to top it off, SG-1 had apparently lost their place at the SGC.  
Words from long ago drifted to the forefront of his thoughts. They don't know what to do with me and I don't know what to do with myself. Only this time, they were all standing on the outside looking in. The SGC had moved on without them. He wondered if they still had a place here. A shadow cast itself across the floor and he looked up to see Teal'c standing in the doorway.

 

"May I enter, DanielJackson?"  
He really didn't want to talk, but found himself inviting his teammate in. "Sure, Teal'c."

 

Teal'c walked into the room and planted himself on the other side of Daniel's desk, hands clasped behind his back.

 

"What can I do for you?"

 

"You appeared upset after the briefing."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"You are angry with O'Neill."

 

Leave it to Teal'c to go right to the heart of the matter. There was no point in Daniel denying it. Laying down his pen, he decided to be just as blunt. "It's as though Jack's given up."

 

"I do not believe O'Neill would 'give up'. He is, perhaps, simply preparing himself for the possibility his injury may be permanent. Do you not believe this to be a wise course of action?"

 

Daniel looked up at the composed features of his teammate. He knew what Teal'c was implying-that maybe he should prepare himself for that outcome, too. Somehow, he couldn't get past the feeling that doing so would be tantamount to giving up.

 

"I...I suppose you're right," he found himself admitting.

 

"You still feel guilt over what has happened."

 

"Because it is my fault, Teal'c!"

 

"We do not blame you, DanielJackson. What occurred was a result of unfortunate circumstance, nothing more. Perhaps your time and energy would be better spent assisting O'Neill with his current situation."

 

Teal'c was right. He just didn't know if he could totally banish the guilt that had been his constant companion for so long now. But maybe it was time to start trying.

 

"Thanks for the advice," Daniel said in a calmer voice. "I just hope I can follow it."

 

"I have no doubt that you will be successful."

 

Daniel flashed a smile at his friend. "You'd make a good cheerleader, Teal'c."

 

For the first time, Teal'c's features lost their composure as he contemplated Daniel's words. "Thank you,  
DanielJackson. However," he paused slightly, "I do not believe that would be possible."

Daniel laughed out loud at the picture of Teal'c in a cheerleading outfit. "No, you're probably right."

 

Seriousness taking control once again, he met the Jaffa's eyes. "But thanks, anyway, for your encouraging words."

"You are most welcome." Teal'c bowed his head and strode from Daniel's office.

Time to make the first move and apologize to Jack. The only problem now was that Jack was still at the Academy Hospital undergoing tests. Daniel had no idea how long he'd be there. Picking up the phone, he called the infirmary.

* * * * 

Daniel looked at his watch again, even though he had no clue what time Jack would be returning to the mountain. He had hung out in the briefing room until Hammond had come out of his office and politely 'requested' that Daniel stop pacing and go to his own office to wait. The general had assured him that he would call and notify him what time the briefing would take place.

He'd given up working on his translation-he couldn't begin to concentrate. He had tried for two days to talk to Jack, but every time he called, his friend had either been undergoing tests, in therapy, or sleeping.  
The hospital switchboard had refused to ring his room after visiting hours, too.  
So, three days had gone by since Jack had left the infirmary following Daniel's 'dismissal' of him. He'd gone over and over what he wanted to say in his mind, anxious for the chance to talk to Jack face to face. 

The phone rang and he grabbed for it. "Daniel Jackson."

 

"Doctor Jackson, General Hammond asked me to inform you that Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Fraiser are on their way. He would like to hold a briefing at 1300 hours."

 

"Thank you." He hung up and glanced at his watch. It was already 12:15; they could be arriving at any minute. Carefully maneuvering himself out of his chair, he headed for the door. Traversing the halls as fast as his still healing body would allow, dodging bewildered SGC personnel along the way, Daniel headed straight for the elevator. He punched the 'up' button and when the bell dinged, he leaped into the car and sent it towards the surface.

 

Disembarking on the top level, he walked briskly to the sign-in desk. "Has Colonel O'Neill arrived?" he asked the guard.

 

"Not yet, sir."

 

He absently checked his watch again and started to pace. He stopped as the door opened and Jack entered, Janet right behind him. A look of surprise briefly flashed across Jack's face and was gone.

 

"Daniel."

 

"Jack."

 

"Good to see you."

 

"You, too."

 

"Goin' somewhere?"

 

"What? Oh! No, just thought I'd, uh, accompany you to the briefing."

 

Janet pressed her lips together, stifling a smile. "Well, why don't you let us sign in so we can get to that briefing? I need to stop at the infirmary for something on the way."

 

"Oh, right," Daniel said, moving aside.

 

After signing in, the three of them filed into the elevator, along with an airman reporting for duty, and headed down. Silence settled over the car. Daniel glanced from Jack to Janet, keenly aware they weren't alone, but unable to hold back the question he was dying to ask. "Janet? What did the tests show?"

 

Janet's eyes flicked quickly to the airman before meeting Daniel's. "Daniel, I think we should wait until the briefing to discuss this."

 

He wanted to argue, but Janet's expression halted any further questions.

 

The car stopped on level 21 and the door opened. The airman exited and Janet held her hand in the door. "I just have to pick up a couple of things in my office," she said. "I'll only be a few minutes."

 

"I'll take Jack on to the briefing room," Daniel offered, noticing the corners of Janet's mouth twitching against another smile.

 

"Fine. I'll meet you boys there," she said as she turned away, the door closing behind her.

 

Jack reached up and punched 27 and the car lurched into motion again. Just as it started to move, Daniel's hand darted out and pushed the 'stop' button, bringing them to a halt.

 

"Daniel, whatcha doin'?"

 

Daniel planted himself in front of Jack and looked him directly in the eye. "Jack, there's something I've been trying-needing-to say to you. I was, well, angry before and I shut you out. But then I tried calling at the hospital and couldn't get you and—"

 

"Daniel, do you have a point?"

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"And that would be?"

 

Daniel moved fast, bending down and swooping in to capture Jack's lips with his own.

 

Jack hesitated only a moment before reaching up and grasping Daniel's neck, returning the kiss with fervor. Finally, Daniel pulled away, lips tingling, and rested his forehead against Jack's, bracing his hands on the arms of  
the wheelchair.

 

"Good point." Jack's voice was husky, his breathing fast. 

Daniel pulled back and went down on both knees in front of Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. I was angry because I thought you were giving up. But I know you were just trying to prepare yourself-prepare me-for a less than perfect outcome. I promise, whatever it is, I'll accept it. Just...tell me."

 

Jack stared into intense blue eyes. He knew Daniel could, and would, do anything he put his mind to. He'd survived hardship and loss, pain and suffering of his own, and now he was willing to take on Jack's as well. Jack would never ask that of him; but Daniel was offering it freely. He also knew it could work both ways-maybe he could help Daniel release his guilt. After all, they were in this together now, in a way they never had been before.

 

Jack leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Daniel's face. "You're sure?"

 

"Yes." Daniel reached up and grasped Jack's arms.

 

"It's permanent, Daniel. There's nothing they can do to repair it."

 

Daniel's fingers tightened on his arms but his gaze never wavered. "Are you...okay with this?"

 

"Yeah, Daniel, I think I am. It's not something I'd choose, but I can handle it. The most important thing in my life isn't my ability to walk-it's having you to share it."

 

Daniel's eyes glistened but a smile spread across his face.The car's speaker crackled and a voice announced, "This is Sergeant Siler. Is anyone on this elevator?"

 

Daniel's smile widened, a similar one beginning on Jack's face. "Better answer the man, Daniel."

 

He stood up and pressed the speaker button. "Yes, this is Daniel Jackson. Colonel O'Neill's here, too."

 

"Are you both all right, sir?"

 

Daniel's eyes locked with Jack's. "We're just fine, Sergeant."

 

Jack winked and nodded his head in confirmation.

"We'll have you and Colonel O'Neill out right away, Doctor Jackson."

 

"Thanks, Sergeant."

 

Daniel reached for the stop button, but Jack interrupted him. "Better wait a few seconds. Let him feel like he's fixed it."

 

Waiting a few seconds, Daniel depressed the stop button again. The car resumed its descent and quickly reached level 27. The doors opened to reveal Sergeant Siler, wrench in hand, a bewildered look on his face. Several other SGC personnel were standing around, watching.

 

"Thanks, Dave," Daniel said exiting the car.

 

"Uh, you're welcome, Doctor Jackson."

"Great job there, Siler," Jack added, following Daniel down the hall.

 

"Thank you, sir, but I can't seem to find anything wrong. You say it just stopped?"

 

Jack paused and called back. "Must be gremlins in the machine, eh, Sergeant?"

 

* * * * 

 

Jack and Daniel had arrived to find Sam and Teal'c waiting for them. After a few minutes of catching up, Janet arrived. As soon as they had all taken their seats, General Hammond left his office and joined them at the briefing room table.

 

Glancing around the table at his re-assembled premiere team, Hammond began the meeting. "Welcome back once again, SG-1. It's good to have you home."  
After accepting a chorus of thank-yous from around the table, he continued. "Some decisions need to be made concerning your duty assignments. Doctor Fraiser, why don't you start with the physical reviews?"

 

Daniel exchanged a look with Jack before focusing his attention on Janet, bracing himself to hear the words again. The doctor smiled and looked down at her notes. "Major Carter's health is excellent; she has completely recovered from the surgery on her spleen and kidney and the headaches she was experiencing on Leuwaaria have completely subsided. I can find no lingering problems from her initial injuries. Teal'c is also in excellent health, his symbiote having taken care of his injuries and maintaining his health." 

She shuffled her papers, glanced up at Daniel, and continued. "Daniel's surgery went well; he's still in need of some recuperation time, but, as I stated earlier, I expect him to make a full recovery." She hesitated, looking from one teammate to the next, before turning back to her notes. "Colonel O'Neill completed a series of tests and consultations to determine the extent of his injury." She took a deep breath and let it out. "The results show, conclusively, that the damage to his spinal cord is  
permanent. I'm sorry," she added looking up again, appearing to barely be holding her emotions in check.

 

"It's okay, Doc," Jack reassured her, reaching over and placing his hand on top of hers. "Thanks for tryin'."

 

She smiled back and Daniel knew she felt like she was letting not just Jack, but all of them, down. Silence descended over the room. Daniel knew each of them was contemplating the implications of Janet's words.

 

General Hammond cleared his throat. "Thank you, Doctor. This brings us to the status of your assignments. It goes without saying that Colonel O'Neill will not be allowed to continue as part of a field unit. I am sure, however, that his expertise would be invaluable in training new recruits and preparing teams for off-world travel."

 

Daniel knew his teammates weren't surprised by the announcement but they still looked unhappy. Sam was frowning, her eyebrows pinched, and Teal'c's jaw visibly tightened.

 

"Colonel O'Neill and I have spoken about this possibility previously," the general continued, "and I believe he is comfortable with this change. Is that correct, Colonel?"

 

"It is, sir." Jack locked gazes with Daniel, his eyes seeming to ask if Daniel was okay with itEven though this is what he should have expected, Daniel still found it hard to believe that Jack wouldn't be leading them any more. No more missions through the gate with Jack at their head. But he had promised to accept whatever the outcome was, and he would.

 

"Good," Hammond stated. "Major Carter, Teal'c, Doctor Jackson-I see no reason the three of you should not return to your previous positions on SG-1. Major Carter, you will be given leadership of the team."

 

Sam looked a bit shocked and turned to gauge Jack's reaction, which was to give her a smile and a thumbs up. Teal'c dipped his head in recognition and her smile grew.

 

"Congratulations, Sam," Daniel added, "you deserve it."

 

"Thanks, Daniel."

 

"Your first decision, Major, will be to determine if you wish to remain a three-person team, or if you want to look for a fourth member to replace Colonel O'Neill."

 

"Make that a two-person team, General," Daniel interjected. All eyes turned to him.

 

Jack was frowning. "Daniel—"

 

Daniel held up a finger to forestall his argument. "Hear me out."

 

"Please explain, Doctor Jackson," the general requested.

 

"Sir, it's going to take some time for Jack to get situated. For one thing, his house will need to be modified; he'll need some help at home for awhile. I'd like to request that I be allowed to stay at the SGC and work on artifacts and translations so that I can help Jack. Once things are smoothed out, I can re-join SG-1. Plus, like Janet said, I still need some time to recuperate."

 

Jack's eyes narrowed as he considered Daniel's request, his mouth turned down in a frown. When had Daniel ever asked for time to recuperate?

 

Daniel knew Jack didn't think he needed any help, but Daniel wasn't so sure. Get over it, Jack.

 

Hammond was also considering his request, as were Sam and Teal'c. Sam's disappointment was evident on her face. Teal'c was harder to read, but years of practice told Daniel that his Jaffa friend was not pleased, either.

 

"That would be acceptable, Doctor Jackson. Keep me posted on when you will be able to return. Major Carter, I'll give you some time to consider the make-up of your team. Colonel O'Neill, we'll discuss the details of your new position at 0800 tomorrow. Doctor Fraiser, thank you for your assessments. I think  
that covers everything. Dismissed, people."

 

* * * * 

 

Jack offered a bottle to Lou Ferretti as he came onto the patio.

 

Lou saluted him with it before taking a swig. "None for you?" Lou asked.

"Not so much any more," Jack said with a gesture at his legs. "You know, drinking and driving this just doesn't work." As he thought, Lou laughed at the comment. Jack turned his attention to the burgers and hot dogs on the grill.

 

"So," Lou sat down on a nearby chair, "how are you really doing?"

 

Jack grinned. "How does it look?" He flipped a few of the burgers. "The house is great. We're all settled back in at work, even if it's not what we did before." He shrugged. "Life goes on, you know?"

 

Lou nodded. "Yeah, and sometimes it's a bitch."

 

Jack shook his head. "Drink the beer, Lou. Just drink the beer."

 

He watched the grill, hearing Daniel's and his guests chattering and otherwise having fun. He looked around for Daniel and spied him with a few of the archaeologists and Carter. He hoped they weren't talking work-Daniel always seemed to look tired nowadays. The smell of nearly burning meat assaulted his nostrils and he grabbed a wooden tray from the side table and placed it across his lap before putting a  
platter on it. Jack loaded the platter with burgers and dogs before rolling across the patio to the large picnic table. 

"Soup's on," he announced and then moved out of the way as their guests descended on the table.

 

Something was off with Daniel. Jack didn't know what or even when it had happened. He could see it in Daniel's smile. Daniel had never been a smiler-at least not a person who walked around grinning all the time. But over the years, Jack had gotten used to those brief smiles of sheer delight, or the ones where Daniel looked as if he'd discovered a wonderful secret, or the indulgent one Daniel used when he rolled  
his eyes at one of Jack's comments or antics. Lately, though, the smile was different-brittle-and it never reached Daniel's eyes. When Daniel used to smile, it lit up his whole face, especially his eyes. And it didn't any longer.

 

Jack watched as Daniel spoke to Fraiser and General Hammond along with Nyan. Oh, the smile was there, a polite one Jack knew all too well from off-world negotiations. Pasted on and totally fake. Jack wondered if he was the only one who could see the brittleness. Daniel said something and then stepped away from the group. He gathered up some dishes and went into the kitchen. Jack continued to watch  
him through the sliding doors. Daniel deposited the dishes in the sink and then stood at the table, staring down at the bags of pretzels and chips, his hands braced on the wood, his shoulders slumped. Nearby Carter laughed and Jack saw her enter the kitchen also, her hands full of some plastic glasses. She said something to Daniel, her back turned to him, and as Jack watched, Daniel straightened his shoulders and  
plastered that smile that didn't reach his eyes on his face, a mask Jack didn't recognize. Okay, this was not good. Oh not so good.

 

He wheeled over to Fraiser who was sipping an iced tea. 

 

"Colonel," she said. "Nice party."

 

"Thanks." Jack shifted in his chair. "I need your help, Doc." He couldn't help smiling as she became all business. "Nothing major. I just think it's time the party starts winding down."

 

She nodded and walked away, headed straight for Teal'c while Jack went in search of Ferretti. Maybe if everyone else was gone, he and Daniel could have a heart to heart. Somehow Jack didn't think it was going to be quite that easy.

* * * * 

Daniel waved goodbye to Sam and Teal'c as they drove away and then went back to the patio. He let out a small sigh at the quiet. Quiet, it seemed, just suited his mood better. He was glad everyone else had left--his face ached as if the smile he'd plastered on for the afternoon and evening had exercised muscles he  
wasn't used to using any longer. 

He looked up at the darkening sky and walked up the ramp to Jack's observatory. He was surprised Jack wasn't already here, but then again maybe Jack was tired. He thought of going to check on Jack and knew that if he did, Jack would just tell him to stop hovering. Besides, now that he was sitting, he didn't know if he could move again. Fatigue seemed to dog his every step lately. He turned his head as he heard Jack coming up the ramp and moved his chair a little to make sure Jack  
had enough room.

 

"Nice party," Daniel said when the silence stretched too long to be comfortable.

 

"Yeah. Oh, I gave Carter the leftover cheesecake. She said something about going shopping with the doc and Cassie for some sort of dress the kid needs."

 

"Fortification, huh?" Daniel wasn't even able to muster a smile.

 

"That or reward," Jack said.

 

Daniel wasn't surprised to feel Jack take his hand. He closed his eyes as Jack began to rub his thumb over the back of his knuckles. He felt his shoulder muscles begin to release slightly. Even without looking, he knew Jack was grinning that slightly goofy grin of his.

 

"What's going on?" Jack asked just as Daniel thought not moving from the chair for the rest of the night might be a good idea.

 

"Going on?"

 

"You know. Up there." He felt Jack tap his forehead with a finger.

 

"Right now, I'm thinking quiet would be nice."

 

"Daniel."

"Jack."

 

"I said it first. Something's going on with you. You're not...happy."

 

Daniel opened his eyes and sat up straight. He pulled his hand out from under Jack's. "I'm tired. It's been a busy week at work." Indignation would work, make Jack back off.

 

"You're full of it."

 

Or not. Daniel inwardly sighed. "I said everything is okay." His jaw hurt when he clenched it.

 

"Daniel."

 

"When did you decide to get all in touch with your feelings, Jack? Because I said I'm tired and that's it. Discussion closed." Daniel surged up and then righted his chair as it tipped behind him. He didn't care that Jack decided not to follow.

* * * *

 

Nice screw-up, O'Neill, Jack told himself as Daniel stormed off. There was a reason he didn't like doing the touchy-feely stuff-case in point number three thousand and four. Yet he knew he wasn't going to be able to let this go. He didn't know why Daniel was hurting, he just knew he was. 

Jack glanced at the sky, and then wheeled closer to his telescope. It wouldn't hurt to let Daniel cool off a bit.  
Normally he was able to lose himself in stargazing, but not tonight. He found himself going through a mental checklist of what could possibly be wrong: sex, check and double check. Daniel seemed to certainly enjoy it. Health, no major concerns there other than the fact that Jack's body didn't work the way  
it used to. Work. Could it be work? Jack pushed away from the scope, surprised at how dark it had gotten. Time to face the lion in his den.

 

* * * * 

 

* * * *

 

Daniel kept his breathing even as Jack got into bed next to him. Jack hadn't said one word since he'd come in the room and began his nightly routine of preparing for bed.

 

"I know you're awake," Jack finally said, slightly out of breath.

 

Daniel turned on his side and faced Jack. Like a dog with a bone, Jack was when he got it into his mind to talk.

 

"I miss your smile," Jack whispered and rubbed his thumb on Daniel's lower lip.

 

"I smile," Daniel said and suppressed a shudder at Jack's touch.

 

"No, you don't. Your mouth does that whole thing that looks like a smile but there isn't anything of you behind it." Jack placed his index finger over Daniel's lips. "You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff so just listen while I manage to get it out. I don't know what's going on with you. You're cutting me off, Danny, and I don't know why. If it's me, tell me. Hell, whatever it is, tell me. I love you, you know?"

 

Daniel brought his hand up to cover Jack's. He didn't trust himself to speak, not with a lump the size of a fist in his throat. To his horror and shame he felt tears come to his eyes. He tightened his grip on Jack's hand and held on. It was all he could bring himself to do.

 

* * * * 

 

They took separate cars the next day due to Jack's appointment with a doctor at the Academy Hospital. Breakfast had been a silent affair, and Jack spent his drive mulling over Daniel's behavior. Daniel had fallen asleep in Jack's arms without saying a word.

His face had been pale this morning and despite everything, dark circles were under his eyes. At least, they'd given each other a goodbye kiss for the day. Jack wondered when that had become such a major accomplishment.

 

His appointment with the neurologist went as well as could be expected and by ten hundred hours, Jack was on his way to Carter's lab to discuss a modification she'd suggested for the FRED.

 

He heard the voices down the hall- Carter's, Daniel's, Teal'c's, and then Daniel's again.

 

"Think about it, Daniel," Carter said right as Jack arrived at the door. None of them noticed his arrival.

 

"I already said no. There's no reason for me to go off-world. You and Teal'c can bring back photos, whatever is necessary for the translation."

 

Carter sighed. "I miss you."

 

"I'm still here at the SGC." The smile Daniel gave didn't fool Jack for one minute, and from Carter's and Teal'c's expressions, it didn't fool them either.

 

"I believe SamanthaCarter means that she misses you accompanying us on missions."

 

Huh, Jack thought. So it was Samantha Carter now with Teal'c, was it? Carter reached out and rested her hand on top of Daniel's on the table. She squeezed his fingers.

 

"Maybe another time then," she said.

 

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Maybe." He looked up then and saw Jack. His face paled and he pulled his hand away from Carter's. "I, uh, need to get going. I have a presentation to give to SG-10 before their next mission." He pushed past Jack's chair without a word or a backward glance.

 

"Carter," Jack acknowledged.

 

"Sir." She nodded, her expression sad.

 

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Jack asked. He motioned for Carter to sit. He hated always having to look up at people.

 

Carter had some sort of little doohickey in her hands and began to turn it over and over until Teal'c covered her hands with his.

 

"We are...concerned, O'Neill."

 

"About Daniel," Jack finished for him.

 

"There's no reason for Daniel to not go off-world," Carter said. She tilted her chin up as if she was on the defense. She shook her head and looked back down at the table. "I'm sorry, sir." She cleared her throat. "I don't mean to sound like I'm angry at him, because I'm not. I just don't understand. It's not like Daniel."

 

"He is afraid," Teal'c announced.

 

"Daniel isn't a coward." Jack said and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

"I did not say Daniel Jackson was a coward, O'Neill. I said he was afraid. There is a difference." Teal'c did not back away from Jack's glare. "I believe you can figure the reason why."

 

Jack stared at his friends and co-workers a moment and then...shit. Shit, shit, shit. There were none so blind, Jack thought. "It's us. He can't leave us."

Carter frowned. "But Teal'c and I have gone off-world since...oh." She picked up the doohickey again.

 

Jack's fingers itched to take it from her. "

Oh, Daniel," she whispered. When she looked at Jack again, her eyes were bright. "What do we do, sir?"

 

"I go find him and talk to him." Jack held up a hand. "Trust me. This is my job."

 

"O'Neill," Teal'c called when Jack had wheeled halfway through the doorway. Jack looked over his shoulder at the two of them--Teal'c's hand on Carter's shoulder in support. "You will be successful in this."

 

Jack gave a sharp nod and hoped to whatever God was listening that he was right.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel turned as Jack entered the briefing room. He gave Jack a glance and then turned back to staring out the window that overlooked the Gate room.

 

"Do you remember stepping through it the first time?" Daniel asked quietly when Jack came beside him.

 

"Every moment." Jack looked at the gate, too. He could still remember the way his heart beat fast as he stepped through into the unknown, the way he'd hoped against hope that there would be an end to the pain of losing Charlie on the other side. He'd gained so much more even though at the time he hadn't realized it. "I can get us home, my ass." He grinned up at Daniel.

 

There was no answering smile. Daniel had one hand on the glass-fingers splayed. "I never knew the cost," he whispered. "I never knew it would take my soul."

 

"I can't believe you'd want to take it back, turn back the pages and never step through," Jack said.

 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't want to take it back. I can't leave it."

 

"Look at me," Jack said softly but with a tone of command.

 

Daniel turned to face him. He crossed his arms over his chest and got that stubborn line to his mouth.

 

"I know," Jack told him. "I know you can't leave it."

 

Daniel closed his eyes against the truth.

 

"It's okay," Jack continued. "It's time."

 

"But you..."

 

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't want a caregiver or babysitter, Daniel. Nor would you were you in this chair. Admit that."

 

Daniel gave a rueful smile. "Yeah."

 

"We're gonna be okay. You know that. Correction-we are okay." Jack smiled at him. "Besides, my knees weren't gonna hold out that much longer anyway."

 

"There is that," Daniel said and touched Jack's hair. "Decrepit as you are."

 

"Watch it, Doctor Jackson," Jack said and backed up his chair.

 

Daniel turned to look at the gate once more, Jack beside him in silence.

 

"I thought I would just be able to walk away from it," Daniel finally said.

 

"Let's face it. You'll still be going through when you're bald and walking with a cane."

 

"Bald?" Daniel sputtered but Jack didn't miss the way he put his hand up to his hair.

 

"You know, Cassandra? When we did that whole road trip through time thingy?" Jack tilted his head. "Itdoes look like it's getting a bit thin."

 

"Jack?" Daniel said without looking.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Shut up."

 

Jack grinned and touched the back of Daniel's hand. "I'll love you even if you are bald."

 

Daniel glared at him.

 

"I have a really good idea of how you could shut me up," Jack whispered.  
"In your dreams, Jack. In your dreams," Daniel said and turned from the window. "I think I'd better go talk to Sam and Teal'c."

 

Jack followed him. "Hey did you know that Carter and Teal'c are..."

 

"What?"

 

"You know," Jack said when they got to the elevator. "A thingy. An item."

 

"They are not."

 

"Are so."

 

"Not."

 

"Ten bucks says they are."

 

"Is that all?" Daniel said as they went into the elevator. "Afraid to lose any more?"

 

"Oh, I can think of a much better bet than ten bucks," Jack told him. "You'll just have to wait until we get home before I tell you."

 

Daniel looked at him and then began to study the wall of the cab, his skin slowly reddening.

 

"Just wait," Jack whispered when the elevator stopped. He wheeled out and began to go another direction. "See you later, Daniel," he called over his shoulder.

 

He had some reports to write and then some very interesting plans to make. He was sure Daniel would appreciate his creativity. Daniel always did.

 

* * * *

 

"You have an appointment with Doctor Jameson tomorrow," Daniel yelled through the bathroom door.

 

From the sound of it, he was doing it with his toothbrush still in his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes. "And don't forget the oil change on your car is scheduled for Friday," Daniel continued.

 

There was the sound of water running and then the door opened and Daniel walked through, a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed some underwear and looked at Jack while he put them on. "Your prescriptions need to be filled, too. Oh, and make sure you buy more cranberry juice when you go grocery shopping."

 

"Oh, so I'm allowed to do that?" Jack rolled backwards as Daniel went past to get some khaki pants from the dresser.

 

"Huh?" Daniel turned to face him, his eyes scrunching up behind his glasses.

 

"Sit down," Jack told him and snatched the khakis from his hand. Daniel sat down.

"Now," Jack ordered, "breathe." He waited and noticed that despite his scowl, Daniel took a few deeper breaths. Jack got close enough to place his hands on Daniel's knees. "Listen to me. I'm going to be fine. My brain isn't damaged,  
remember?"

 

"I'm smothering, aren't I?" Daniel asked him.

 

"A little bit, okay, a lot bit," Jack said and then smiled to take away any sting. "Besides, with your track record on missions, I think I should be the one issuing reminders of how to stay safe."

 

"No way," Daniel told him and grabbed the khakis now resting across Jack's legs. "You got far more injuries than me."

 

"Pot meet kettle." Jack backed up to give Daniel more room.

 

"You did so," Daniel said. He put on the pants and then walked over to a chair that had some laundry on it. "Even on base, you did." He held up a blue shirt, sniffed it, and then discarded it.

 

"Hello, Doctor 'I come back from the dead at least once every few months'," Jack said smugly. He watched as Daniel discarded another shirt. "Danny?"

 

When Daniel looked at him, he pointed to the dresser. "Wouldn't it just be easier to get out a clean shirt?"

 

The next discard got thrown right at him.

 

* * * *

 

Jack couldn't resist seeing his former team off on this mission. He looked down at them from his vantage point in the control room. Carter was adjusting some scientific doohickey she had deemed vital for the mission. To Jack, it looked like any one of the other doohickeys she insisted were always vital. Teal'c adjusted his vest and then said something to Daniel and Major Michaels, Jack's replacement. 

The chevrons lit up and the wormhole formed. Jack didn't feel the pang he thought he would. He didn't miss getting shot at and being chased by bad guys one iota. His only regret was that he wasn't going through the gate with his team.

 

Daniel walked through without a look back, right after Teal'c. Jack smiled-he and Daniel had made sure they'd had a very satisfactory goodbye before they'd ever left the house. Michaels looked up at the control room windows, his gaze meeting Jack's.  
Jack gave him a thumbs up and a nod-one warrior passing the care of his team to another. Michaels returned the nod and then straightened to attention. He looked right at Jack and saluted before smartly turning on his heel and walking through the gate.

 

He couldn't bring himself to speak so he settled for a nod to Harriman as he left. It was as he was making his way to the room where he was scheduled to give a lecture to a group of new recruits that he knew things were just exactly as they needed to be. He grinned and whistled as he went into the elevator. And if he got a  
few strange looks, so what?

* * * *

 

Jack looked up from the computer as Daniel entered his office. "That bad, huh?"

 

Daniel just blinked at him. Okay, it was that bad. Jack watched as Daniel swayed as if slightly drunk. Too bad the SGC would frown on spiking coffee during trade negotiations. Jack smiled at the thought.

 

"What's so funny?" The glare Daniel gave with the comment was totally ruined by the way Daniel's voice cracked like he was reliving his puberty.

 

"Nothing, nada, zip," Jack said. He pulled open a desk drawer and dropped in a file so Daniel couldn't see his bigger grin. "You ready to go?"

 

"Mmm..."

 

Jack looked up to see Daniel leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. "Uh, you realize that I'm not gonna carry you, right?" Jack wheeled around his desk and grabbed his jacket.

 

"Ha ha." Daniel pushed off the wall and followed Jack through the door. He let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

 

"I can see our evening is going to be exciting," Jack said, but there was no sting in the words. Daniel had busted his balls the past few weeks, first as he went off-world to the Pelion home-world, then when he got back home and spent the past three days in negotiations with said Pelions. Jack thought he'd take his new recruits and his lectures over Daniel's job any day.

 

"Daniel, I'm so glad I caught you." Carter approached from the opposite direction as they stopped at an elevator. She waved a sheaf of papers almost underneath Daniel's nose. "Remember when SG-5 brought back the stele from P1R-222?" Jack noticed Daniel's wince and recalled his rant about stealing from natives and no respect for artifacts. He'd been treated to the lecture numerous times. Carter was on a roll,  
though, and kept right on talking. "Doctor Bennett's translation seemed to indicate the stele was a conduit for—"

 

"Carter," Jack interrupted. There was no way he was going to stand, well, sit here for another twenty minutes while Carter went off on one of her orgasms of techno-babble and dragged Daniel right along with her.

 

She stopped mid-sentence and blinked at him. "Oh, hello, sir."

 

Even though he'd made the transition from military to civilian consultant, she couldn't kick the habit and he didn't bother correcting her anymore. It was being overlooked that, with anyone else, Jack would have found it insulting. He'd discovered over the past year since they'd come home, that being in a wheelchair  
made one invisible a lot of the time. But with Carter, it had been nothing more than her total focus on her discovery. Her discovery which Jack vowed was not going to keep Daniel from getting a decent night's rest.

 

"We're going home," Jack informed her. "I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow."

 

Carter followed his gaze to Daniel, who had his eyes closed. She smiled and her expression softened in a way Jack thought was almost maternal. "Yes, of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Daniel." She kissed him on his cheek, a gesture that she wouldn't have dreamed of before Leuwaaria. She waved to Jack and went  
off down the hall.

 

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Daniel grumbled.

 

"I know." Jack followed him into the elevator, glad he was the one driving them home.

 

* * * *

 

Jack glanced over at Daniel as he pulled into the parking lot at the strip mall. Sure enough, Daniel was out for the count. If it hadn't been apparent from the way his head bounced against the window when Jack went over the speed bumps, the deep, even breathing would have given it away. 

The delivery car The Lotus Blossom used was missing from its usual spot which meant no one would be available to bring their order to the car. Jack sighed as he passed the handicapped parking spot which was taken by a blue car parked at an angle. He checked to see if a tag was hanging from the rear-view mirror. Of course it  
wasn't. Jack saw a spot at the end of the lot, one that would allow him to open his doors fully to get out his wheelchair. He parked, turned off the ignition and waited a few seconds. Nope, Daniel wasn't stirring.

 

Jack opened his door and twisted to open the back one. With the ease of long practice, he pulled out his chair, positioned it, and then transferred himself to the seat. He closed the doors as silently as possible and then went down the lot to the restaurant.

 

A young woman came out of the nail salon next to the closed insurance agent's and got in the blue car. She looked at him and then hurriedly averted her gaze. She backed out of the spot and sped down the lot.

 

When Jack got back to the car, Daniel was still sound asleep. It didn't matter, Jack decided, he was definitely going to make sure Daniel ate a decent meal before they went to bed. With the food on the back seat, and his chair safely stowed, Jack started the car and pulled out of the lot. Learning how to drive with  
the hand controls had been one of the biggest steps in regaining his life back on Earth. He hadn't realized how much he missed that independence until he started driving again. He didn't think he'd take it for granted ever again.

 

* * * * 

 

"You should have woken me," Daniel said as he and Jack went into the house.Jack ignored the comment in favor of getting out two glasses. No sense in making dishes dirty when they could eat out of the cartons.

 

Daniel's grumbles didn't last long-he plopped down in a chair and began to open the containers. Jack tossed the chopsticks on the table and grinned.

 

"No drooling on the food."  
Daniel looked up in surprise, his glasses steamed up from the Szechuan pork. He grabbed chopsticks and dug in, as if he hadn't eaten in days.

 

Jack ate slowly-and enjoyed the show of watching Daniel eat.

 

"What do you say we call it an early night?" Jack asked when they'd finished and the leftovers were put away.

 

Daniel smiled. "I'd say that sounds good." He yawned. "Sorry."

 

Jack pulled him closer. He pushed up Daniel's t-shirt and planted a kiss on the warm skin of Daniel's belly., over the scar from the surgery after his beating. Daniel shivered before he leaned down to take Jack's face between his hands.

 

"Maybe, bed. No sleeping?" Daniel said against Jack's lips.

 

Jack returned the kiss with enthusiasm. It had been way too long since they'd had time to do much more than come home and go straight to bed. "Sweet," Jack said as he came up for air. "Why don't you go get a shower first?"

 

"Why don't we take one together?" Daniel asked as he headed from the kitchen. He stopped and gave his ass a little wiggle.

 

* * * * 

 

There were times he missed the old house, although even if he'd not come back through the gate with useless legs, the house still wouldn't have been his. Then again, there were times he didn't miss it at all. 

Like now, when he followed Daniel into the bathroom-their very spacious bathroom instead of the one in the old house. There was another good thing about their home now-it was theirs. Not Jack's with Daniel living in it. It was Jack's and Daniel's together. It was a home for both of them.

 

Daniel undressed quickly and reached into the shower to turn it on. Jack moved a bit more slowly, but by the time, Daniel came back into the bathroom with their pjs and robes, he had transferred to the bath chair in the walk-in shower. Through the glass, he could see Daniel move his wheelchair out of the way and then drop his towel on the floor.

 

"You were saying, Doctor Jackson?"

 

"Saying what?" Daniel leaned in for a brief kiss and then grabbed the shampoo. He stepped behind Jack. "Oh, yeah, shower. Together. You. Me."

 

"Who'd have guessed the brilliant Daniel Jackson speaks like Tarzan in the shower?" Jack closed his eyes as Daniel began to massage shampoo into his scalp. He thought he'd melt into a puddle on the floor as Daniel's strong fingers kneaded. He groaned and felt Daniel place a hand on his shoulder before he resumed the massage. Daniel sprayed his hair to rinse it and began to swipe a cloth over Jack's back.

 

"You know there's one bad thing about this," Jack said.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"It would be a hell of a lot more fun to be watching you."

 

Daniel chuckled. "We're not getting a mirror in here."

 

Jack started to speak but Daniel interrupted. "Nor are we getting one for over the bed."

 

"Damn."

 

Daniel laughed and continued to wash Jack's back. Jack knew when he came to the scar-no matter how often they did this, Daniel always slowed his ministrations, bent his head, and planted a kiss there. And then, of course, there was nothing-nothing Jack could feel at least. 

He bent his head and stared down at his legs. He'd come to terms with his new body months ago, before Daniel had, Jack thought. His legs were much thinner now, despite the therapy they did every day. His left foot was turned on its side-Jack reached under his thigh and lifted, watched his foot roll back onto the sole. He heard a small sound from Daniel and reached his hand up to his shoulder, grasped Daniel's fingers when Daniel touched him. "It's okay. You know that."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

 

He was sure Daniel did. It was fatigue, Jack told himself, Daniel's emotions closer to the surface.

 

"Your turn," Jack ordered, and Daniel stepped in front of him, handed him the shower gel. "Hmm...looks like we might have something else to take care of first." He reached out and took hold of Daniel's cock. "Why hello there." He looked up at Daniel who stared down at him as water cascaded over his shoulders. Jack let go of Daniel's cock and waited. Daniel made a sound that might have been the word, please, but Jack couldn't be sure. Jack squirted some shower gel into his palm and smiled up at Daniel.

 

"Maybe you're too tired," Jack said as he slid his hand onto smooth skin.

 

Daniel groaned and put his hand over Jack's.

 

"Or maybe not." Jack leaned forward, reached out one hand to grab the rail in the shower. His balance could still be precarious at times, and giving himself a concussion wasn't on his plan for the night. Daniel put his hands on Jack's shoulders, a steadying position.

 

He began to pump his hand and watched as Daniel put his head back, his throat exposed. God, Daniel was beautiful. Jack kept that thought to himself because he suspected using that word might involve Jack being banished to the guest bedroom for a night or two. He pumped harder and placed a kiss on the smooth skin of Daniel's chest. Daniel groaned again and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair. Jack felt him shudder under his touch as Daniel came. Daniel leaned into him, embraced his shoulders, Jack's face twisted against his stomach. Not that it was a bad place to be, Jack mused. He looped his free arm around Daniel's waist and held on. He could hear Daniel's harsh breathing even above the shower and he thought Daniel might have been crying. It had been known to happen before. It was Daniel who reached  
out and turned off the shower. Jack let his arm fall away and readjusted himself on the bench.

 

Jack pushed the glass open and Daniel stepped out to grab a few towels. Jack enjoyed the show as Daniel dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his hips.

 

"Let me." Daniel held a towel out towards Jack, waited for Jack to nod.

 

Daniel rubbed the towel briskly over Jack's back and chest and then over his buttocks when Jack lifted himself from the bench. Daniel placed the towel on the bench before Jack sat back down and then grabbed another.

 

He knelt before Jack and Jack felt his throat tighten just a little as Daniel began to dry off his legs. It had taken a long time for him to accept this offering of Daniel's. There were times he still didn't want Daniel to see him like this, and then Daniel would look at him over the top of his glasses, making a disapproving tsk-ing noise, and Jack would take a deep breath and remember "for better or for worse." Daniel lifted Jack's foot, put it on his thigh and carefully dried each toe.

 

"What's it like?" Cassie had asked him when she'd come over for a barbeque in the new house. Jack hadn't been able to put into words the strange disconnect he felt when he saw someone else touch his legs and wasn't able to feel a thing.

 

Daniel bent his head and kissed Jack's foot before placing it on the towel.

 

Shit. Jack watched as his leg spasmed. His foot twitched against the floor and Daniel lifted it again, made long strokes until the spasm passed.

 

"I'll get your chair," Daniel said and got up with a grace Jack envied. Jack hoisted himself to the edge of the bench and when Daniel came back, he looped his arms over Daniel's strong shoulders-when had  
Daniel gotten so strong, Jack wondered-and allowed Daniel to help him transfer to the chair. Daniel tossed him a pair of sweats and brushed his teeth while Jack got into the sweats-a process he no longer questioned. It just was the way it was.  
Daniel stepped away from the sink when Jack rolled up.

 

"I've got a meeting tomorrow at eight," Daniel told him.

 

Jack nodded with his toothbrush stuck in his mouth. He spat and rinsed. "Oh seven hundred for me. I can drive."

 

Daniel nodded and then yawned. "Yeah." He waggled his fingers at Jack as he left the bathroom.

 

By the time Jack finished taking care of everything else and wheeled into their bedroom, Daniel was under the covers up to his nose and sound asleep. He made a little sound as Jack hoisted himself into bed and placed pillows between his legs. Although he didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep early as it was, Jack yawned a few times and then closed his eyes and let Daniel's soft breathing serve as white noise.

 

* * * *

 

"Huh?" What the hell was their alarm doing going off so early? Hadn't he just fallen asleep?Jack woke up to an elbow on his chest as Daniel leaned over him. So that's what the sound was-their phone ringing.

 

"Jackson." Daniel had the handset to his ear before Jack could even start to sit up.  
He pushed at Daniel's arm-God, the man had bony elbows. Daniel looked down at him in surprise, gave him an apologetic smile, and then moved to the other side of the bed.

 

Jack pulled Daniel's pillow to himself and put it behind him as he pushed himself up.

 

"Sam? What..."

 

Sure enough, Daniel got his glasses and put them plus turned on the small lamp on his side of the bed.

 

Jack stared at Daniel's bare back-his shoulders were hunched and Jack reached out to place one hand on the tense muscles.

 

"I can't believe it. Are you sure? No, no. I'm fine."

 

Jack frowned at the way Daniel's voice hitched every so often, almost as if he was crying.

 

"Yeah. I understand. We'll be there first thing in the morning." There was a pause and Daniel took a deep breath. "I love you, too, Sam. Yeah. I'll take care of it."

 

Daniel placed the handset down on the table. Jack felt small tremors running through his partner's body.

 

"Danny?"

 

"Just..." Another deep breath. "I just need..."

 

Daniel turned to face him then, tears on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

 

"What's wrong?" Jack was growing seriously worried.

 

Daniel put up his index finger, ducked his head, and closed his eyes before he looked up at Jack once more. "That was Sam."

 

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out from the 'hey Sam' and the 'I love you, too, Sam' unless there's something I'm not getting here."

 

"SG-9 just came back from a mission."

 

"And. So. Therefore?"

 

"They found a sarcophagus," Daniel said in a rush. "A working sarcophagus."

 

Jack couldn't say a word-it was as if his brain temporarily stopped working. No matter-Daniel was talking enough for both of them although Jack didn't hear much of what he was saying.

 

"I'm sure we can get you off-world with no problem and then we can, you can...Jack, you realize what this means?"

 

The initial shock of Daniel's announcement had worn off and Jack looked at his best friend's-his lover's face, filled with joy. He did realize what it meant. He also was a realist.

 

"It's been over two years since the injury," Jack said quietly and wished he didn't have to see the way the excitement on Daniel's face faded a bit. "There's no guarantee it'll work."

 

"I don't think there's a time limit," Daniel said just as softly.

 

"You don't know that."

 

"And you don't know it won't work." Daniel threw up his hands. He got out of the bed and began to pace.

 

Jack watched without speaking, counted the steps Daniel took at the foot of the bed-five and turn and five and turn.

 

"Come back to bed," Jack finally said when Daniel's breathing had slowed a bit and the agitation appeared to be less.

 

Daniel looked at him over the top of his glasses and then sighed. He crawled back into bed, careful not to touch Jack. He leaned back against his pillows, stared straight ahead. "I thought you'd be happy, that you'd want to, you know, be cured."

 

Oh Daniel, Jack thought. He wasn't good at talking, never had been. He sure as hell hoped he knew the  
right thing to say. "Look at me," he said, and for good measure added, "please."

 

Daniel had his arms crossed over his chest and that stubborn set to his jaw that Jack recognized all too well after all the years he'd known him. He wasn't surprised though when Daniel turned to face him. His face was splotchy red and his eyes seemed a brighter blue even in the dim glow of the bedside lamp.

 

"I know this," Jack gestured at his motionless legs, "matters to you, but the funny thing is, it doesn't to me." Jack sighed as Daniel watched him. "Damn it, I'm not doing a good job of explaining things. That's always been your forte not mine."

 

"You're happy with..." Daniel put a hand on Jack's thigh. It was a statement not a question.

 

"I am."

 

"You're also scared," Daniel continued.

 

"Shitless," Jack said. "No matter what, from this moment, everything changes."

 

"It always does." Daniel sounded suddenly weary. "Always."

 

"You know what's the really funny thing?" Jack tugged on Daniel's arm, urged him to rest his head on Jack's chest. "If I hadn't lost the use of my legs, I'd have lost you."

 

"That's not..."

 

Jack put a finger to Daniel's lips. "It is true. Things were bad between us. You can't deny that."

 

"I was going to put in for a transfer when we got back from the mission," Daniel finally admitted.

 

"Before," he waved a hand in the air, "everything changed."

 

Jack ran his fingers through Daniel's hair-it was longer than Daniel had been wearing it for months. There were silver strands in the brown. He rubbed a few between his fingers, the texture just a bit coarser than the other strands. Daniel sighed and took off his glasses. He put them on Jack's night table, and then settled with yet another sigh.

 

"Feel good?"

 

"Mmm."

 

"I want you to understand something," Jack said. He felt Daniel tense slightly and rubbed his shoulder with his thumb. "No matter what happens, it's going to be okay with me."

 

"I want you to be happy."

 

"I am happy. I have you. That's enough." Jack wished he had Daniel's eloquence. He always felt as if he were stumbling when it came to talking about how he felt.

 

"I'll be by your side the whole time," Daniel told him. He swallowed hard and when he spoke his voice was just the slightest bit hoarse. "No matter what."

 

"I know. You always have been, you always will be. And that's what makes everything worthwhile."

 

"I love you, too, Jack." Daniel patted Jack's chest and let out a soft sigh. "And you're wrong, you know." He paused and then forged on. "It doesn't matter to me. What matters is you and me—us together."

 

Jack heard Daniel's breathing deepen into sleep-not surprised at how quickly Daniel fell back asleep. He didn't know what the future was going to bring-if the sarcophagus would work, and if it did, if he'd be able to rebuild his atrophied muscles to the point he'd be able to walk without assistance. He and Daniel would be together though, no matter what. Jack closed his eyes. He'd take tomorrow as it came. It was enough for now to be in bed with the one he loved.

 

"I love you, Daniel," he whispered and then surrendered himself to sleep. 

* * * *

 

"You ready?"

 

Jack looked up at Daniel-all decked out in his BDUs, complete with his tac vest and pack. He shifted his weight in his chair, looked down at his own BDUs, his feet encased in boots, and then at the door leading into the Gate room where the rest of SG-1 and Doc Fraiser waited. "Yeah."

 

Daniel nodded, his mouth set in the lines that Jack knew meant he was thinking way too hard. "Jack."

 

"Daniel." Jack moved his chair back and forth-the rhythm he used now instead of pacing.  
"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, all open concern and sincerity.

 

Jack didn't answer right away and Daniel plowed on. "Because it doesn't matter to me, you know it  
doesn't. When we," Daniel looked around and then lowered his voice, "made our commitment to each other, it was and is for better, for worse, in sickness and health."

 

"I know that," Jack said and reached out to touch Daniel's hand. "I know."

 

Daniel looked at him a long moment and then gave a quick nod before he motioned for Jack to precede him into the Gate room.

 

Carter turned at their entrance and then began talking a mile a minute about the modifications she'd made to the FRED so that Jack could use it on the planet.

 

"In other words, I have a glorified go-cart," he said.

 

Her mouth opened and he was almost certain she was going to say something else before she broke into a wide grin and said, "Yes."

 

"Do you require assistance, O'Neill?" Teal'c had moved to Jack's side.

 

Jack studied the FRED and then shook his head. "I can do it." He transferred to the seat Carter had rigged and then adjusted the seat belts she'd placed strategically on it. He held out his hand for the remote control.

 

She shook her head. "Sorry, sir. I have to do the controls."

 

"Thank God," Jack heard Daniel mutter.

 

"So what are the chances this is going to work?" Jack asked as he watched the gate begin to spin.

 

"I've tested the modifications myself," Carter said.

 

"No. Not that. The sarcophagus. Teal'c?"

 

"I do not know, O'Neill."

 

"Well I guess it's up to lab rat Jack O'Neill to test it out then." Jack wiped his hands on his pants. He hadn't thought he'd be feeling this nervous, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Not that he was going to have to admit it, because when Daniel stepped right to his side and smiled at him, he knew Daniel had already read the situation.

 

The seventh chevron engaged and the wormhole whooshed out and then settled into its familiar blue.

 

Teal'c and Fraiser went first and then Jack felt the FRED begin to move. Daniel kept stride with its slow progress and as they went up the ramp, he leaned in closer to Jack.

 

"Together. Whatever happens, we're together through it all," he whispered.

 

Jack couldn't be sure of what the next few hours were going to bring. He didn't know if he'd come out of the sarcophagus with the damage repaired or if he'd be coming back and sitting in his wheelchair for the rest of his life. But of one thing he was absolutely certain--and he realized what he'd known all along from  
the moment he'd trusted in a shaggy-haired, glasses-wearing archaeologist who said he could get them all home from a planet that was God knew where in the galaxy--nothing mattered more than the fact that Daniel Jackson was by his side through it all. He looked at Daniel and grinned as they went through the wormhole together.


End file.
